Inseparables (Secuela de Inevitable)
by Endless21
Summary: Ross cometió un error, besó a Maia. Laura lo perdonó pero recuperar la confianza no será fácil. Las grabaciones de la cuarta temporada de Austin & Ally comienzan y ocultar su relación será más difícil de lo que creen y los rumores de un supuesto novio de Laura desatarán los celos de Ross. Es una historia Raura y mezclo detalles de la realidad con mi imaginación.
1. Chapter 1

**Así que por fin comenzaré la secuela :D :D Espero realmente que sea de su agrado y esto es por todas sus peticiones para que continuara. Quizás no les guste el comienzo pero la verdad es que esta historia como ustedes saben trato de inspirarla en la realidad y las relaciones están lejos de ser perfectas. **

**Y para los lectores nuevos, quizás puedan entender esta historia sin leer "Inevitable", pero seguro en el futuro mencionaré cosas que estaban ahí y para mayor compresión recomiendo que la lean, no se arrepentirán la escribí con mucho cariño :)**

**No digo nada más y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo! :)**

**POV Laura**

Ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde el día que Ross me preparó la sorpresa en su casa y lo perdoné, él había cometido un error y para remediarlo me regaló la sorpresa más linda que jamás alguien me había dado, realmente sentí que debía perdonarlo porque lo amo tanto y a pesar de que besó a Maia, él me aseguró que no tuvo importancia, así que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo nuevamente. Luego de eso los dos días antes que volviera de gira fueron perfectos, nos disfrutamos el uno al otro. Sin embargo quisiera decir que todo siguió perfecto una vez que se fue de gira pero la realidad no es así.

Cómo ha sido durante toda nuestra relación, la distancia nos afecta y demasiado para mi gusto. Y una de las cosas más difíciles ha sido volver a confiar en él, me repito todos los días que él me ama y en el fondo sé que es verdad, pero no puedo evitar recordar que me mintió y bueno, que está en una gira y en cada concierto hay un montón de chicas que literalmente se lanzan a sus brazos. Hubo un día en que hicieron una fiesta en el autobús y subieron un montón de fotos divirtiéndose con chicas que jamás había visto en mi vida, no hable a Ross por varios días, sin darle explicaciones. Yo no le he dicho nada a él sobre esto, odio ser la novia celosa e insegura pero lo único que esto ha logrado es que nuestra relación se haya distanciado y no sé cómo evitarlo. Tengo este pensamiento que cuando el vuelva y comencemos a grabar la cuarta temporada de Austin & Ally todo se va arreglar, mis esperanzas están puestas para que realmente sea así.

Durante este tiempo estuve grabando la película "Bad Hair Day" y me he excusado con él con eso de que he estado muy ocupada con las grabaciones y que todo eso me ha tenido con la cabeza en otra parte. Ross finge que me cree, quizás para él es más fácil creer que es así y no entrar en un campo minado de sentimientos de desconfianza y celos.

Pero ahora que terminaron las grabaciones, ya no hay en que excusarse, lo bueno es que queda poco para poder vernos y estar juntos.

En este instante me encuentro en la casa de uno mis mejores amigos de la escuela, su nombre es Andrew nos conocemos desde hace años, decidimos hacer una pequeña reunión junto con otros amigos ya que no compartía con ellos desde que nos graduamos y eso ha sido un par de meses. Y los extrañaba infinitamente, estar con ellos me recuerda mi vida normal lejos de toda la presión de ser famosa. Para ellos soy una más y soy muy feliz por eso.

Estamos sumidos en una entretenida conversación cuando mi iPhone suena e interrumpe. Veo la pantalla y es Ross, no hemos hablado desde hace unos dos días porque su gira va por Sudamérica y lo más probable es que haya estado muy ocupado en Brasil estos días, prefiero pensar que es así y que no es porque no quiera hablar conmigo. Bueno tampoco lo he llamado yo pero no quería distraerlo o interrumpirlo.

"_Laura ¿no vas a contestar?",_ pregunta curiosa Jackie, mi amiga pelirroja.

"_¡Déjame ver!",_ bromea Andrew arrebatándome de mis manos mi celular. Yo me aterro inmediatamente ellos no saben que estoy en una relación con Ross, confío en ellos pero la verdad que es complicado contarles ya que no entienden todo este mundo del espectáculo y los paparazis. Están alejados de todo eso.

"_¡Devuélvemelo!",_ le ruego desesperadamente. Él sonríe maliciosamente. _"Quiero saber quién interrumpe nuestra conversación"_, dice mirando la pantalla. _"Pero si no es nada menos que su famoso amigo Ross",_ dice algo disgustado. Olvidé mencionar que mis amigos son un poco reacios a compartir con los famosos y Andrew en el fondo cree que yo los cambié por ellos.

"_Debe ser importante, no hablamos desde hace tiempo",_ miento. Ni tan mentira dos días para mi es bastante.

"_Si no te conociera Laura pensaría que nos ocultas algo"_, dice mirándome sospechosamente.

"_No digas tonterías, ahora ¿devuélvemelo?",_ le exijo estirando mi mano. Él de mala gana me regresa mi celular. Voy a contestar y me doy cuenta que están todos observándome. Esto será incómodo.

"_**¿Hola?",**_ contesto.

"_**Hola preciosa"**_, dice un animado Ross.

"_**Hey ¿cómo estás?",**_ le pregunto intentando sonar casual. Mis amigos volvieron a conversar entre ellos. Yo me alejo un poco para continuar conversando.

"_**Bien, algo agotado pero bien y ¿tú? He extrañado tu voz como un loco",**_ dice tiernamente. No parecía eso durante estos dos días, cuestiono en mi mente.

"_**Bien aquí en una reunión con mis amigos de la escuela",**_ le cuento.

"_**Oh eso es genial, yo ahora estoy en Argentina, te mueres de lo apasionadas que son las fans aquí, son realmente impresionantes"**_, me cuenta.

"_**Me lo han dicho",**_ le respondo. Luego la risa de mis amigos se escuchó fuerte, dirijo mi vista hacia ellos y me doy cuenta que es Frankie, mi amigo de piel oscura el que les ha contado algo chistoso.

"_**¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?",**_ pregunta.

"_**Oh no, bueno sí**_ –reconozco–_** pero no importa"**_, le intento tranquilizar.

"_¡Laura tienes que escuchar esto!", _me grita Andrew.

"_**¿Quién es ese?",**_ pregunta Ross algo molesto.

"_**Es Andrew, mi mejor amigo ¿recuerdas**_?", le digo sonando obvia.

"_**Sí, está bien no te molesto más vuelve donde ellos"**_, dice repentinamente disgustado.

"_**Ross no seas celoso… además no hemos hablado en días",**_ le digo sonando más triste de lo que quería expresar.

"_**Lo sé, lo siento, el cambio de horario, los viajes y con los shows realmente he estado agotado y en mis tiempos libres solo duermo, no es que no quisiera hablar contigo",**_ me explica suavizando su voz.

"_**Está bien, lo entiendo",**_ le digo resignada.

"_**Hey… sé que hemos estado algo distanciados pero en pocos días estaré devuelta y verás que todo será como antes",**_ me dice de repente. Al parecer el también siente que las cosas no andan bien.

"_**Te extraño",**_ confieso. Él suspira.

"_**Yo te extraño más. El sábado estoy de vuelta y el lunes comenzamos a grabar. No queda nada mi amor",**_ me dice animándome. Estamos a miércoles, en realidad tiene razón no queda nada.

"_**Sí me pone feliz saber que pronto estaremos todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos, solo seremos Raini, Calum, tú y yo", **_le reconozco.

"_**Será genial estar de regreso"**_, concuerda conmigo.

"_**Será difícil mantener en secreto lo nuestro",**_ le digo preocupada.

"_**Nos las arreglaremos, siempre lo hacemos. Todo estará bien",**_ intenta calmarme.

"_**¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán Raini y Calum cuando le contemos lo nuestro?"**_, le pregunto.

"_**Uuuhhmmm déjame pensarlo... ¡Cómo todo el mundo! Dirán que "sabían que tarde o temprano esto pasaría", lo de siempre"**_, dice con un tono burlesco. No puedo evitar reír por la tonta voz que utilizó.

"_**Tienes razón"**_, concuerdo con él entre risas.

"_Lau vamos a ver una película ¿te unes?"_, me pregunta Gabbi, otra de mis amigas.

"_Oh si, en un momento"_, le respondo.

"_**Okey, los amigos que no les agrado te quieren solo para ellos, comprendo"**_, dice Ross incómodo.

"_**¿Quién te dijo que no les agradas? Eso es mentira",**_ le intento asegurar.

"_**Vamos Laura que no soy estúpido. Sé que no soy su persona favorita",**_ dice seguro.

"_**Eso es porque no te conocen"**_, afirmo. Y creo que esa es la verdad, mis amigos lo encuentran algo serio, engreído y arrogante, esa es la impresión que tienen de él. Pero en serio es porque no lo conocen, cuando conoces a fondo a Ross es la persona más dulce del mundo.

"_**Si tú lo dices…",**_ murmuró no muy convencido.

"_**No han pasado tiempo suficiente juntos, pero ahora que eres mi novio tendrás que conocerlos más"**_, le exijo.

"_**¿Les contaste que soy tu novio?",**_ cuestiona sorprendido.

"_**Eeemm no, pero de todas maneras saben que eres mi amigo, y aunque no lo sepan quiero que mis mejores amigos se lleven bien",**_ le respondo.

"_**Está bien, todo por ti",**_ dice resignado.

"_**Así me gusta, bien obediente"**_, le digo bromeando.

"_**Ahahah muy chistosa",**_ dice irónicamente.

"_¡Laura va comenzar!",_ exclama Gabbi.

"_**Tengo que colgar, hablamos pronto ¿okey?"**_, le digo despidiéndome.

"_**Sí, te amo",**_ me responde.

"_**Yo también te amo"**_, susurro para que mis amigos no escuchen. El ríe.

"_**¿Por qué susurras?",**_ dice susurrando también.

"_**Por nada, qué tengas un excelente show hoy y cuidado con cambiarme por una argentina"**_, le digo bromeando cambiando de tema.

"_**ahahhaha gracias, besos. Adiós",**_ se despide riendo finalmente.

"_**Igual, adiós",**_ le digo y cuelgo.

Con una sonrisa gigante me dirijo hacia la sala donde están todos mis amigos. Hace días que no tenía una conversación así con Ross.

"_¿Qué estamos viendo?"_, le pregunto tomando asiento en el sillón grande al lado de Andrew.

"_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte parte 2, en tu honor sabemos lo mucho que te encanta"_, dice Frankie.

"_Oooowww ¡Ustedes son los mejores!",_ exclamo.

"_Ssshhhh que ya empezó"_, reclama Emily, otra de mis amigas.

"_Lo siento, lo siento",_ me disculpo riendo.

"_¿Qué era lo importante?"_, me pregunta susurrando Andrew.

"_Sólo poniéndonos de acuerdo con unas cosas del trabajo, el lunes comenzamos a grabar"_, le respondo despreocupadamente.

"_Eso significa que no te veremos en un buen tiempo otra vez"_, dice decepcionado.

"_Oh no, ahora tendrán que pasar más tiempo juntos. Quiero que mis mejores amigos se conozcan más",_ le digo.

"_No lo creo…",_ comienza a decir y yo lo interrumpo.

"_No está en discusión. Ahora déjame ver la película",_ le digo finalmente. Él me da una mirada de desaprobación pero no dice nada más.

Quiéranlo o no, Ross es una parte importante en mi vida y la otra parte importante en mi vida que son mis mejores amigos tendrán que aceptarlo.

No será fácil pero necesito que las personas que mas quiero se conozcan y se lleven bien ¿será mucho pedir?

**Y este fue el capítulo! Una cosa importante, Andrew es el chico que se anduvo rumoreando que es el novio de Laura :o no creo que lo sea, son amigos de años pero esos rumores me dieron la idea de incluirlo en esta historia, y provocará mucho dramaaaa ahahah (cómo diría Dez jajaj) imagínense cuando se enfrente a Ross, ppfff celos por doquier. Ok, no adelantaré nada más. También los amigos que nombre son amigos reales de Laura, busqué sus nombres y todo.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, les pediré diez comentarios mínimo para actualizar necesito saber que están leyendo esta historia. Y bueno como sabrán aun no termino mis clases pero yo extraño escribir así que no me aguanté y comencé la secuela jejeje y diez comentarios se tardan en llegar así que tendré tiempo para terminar el segundo capítulo. Y con eso me despido. Gracias por leer un abrazo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Ross**

"_Vanessa por favor"_, le ruego por tercera vez.

"_¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? Yo todavía no olvido lo que le hiciste a mi hermana"_, dice con voz de niña de 5 años. Estoy pensando seriamente que me está tomando el pelo.

"_Porque lo que pasó fue una estupidez, nunca lo volveré hacer, amo a tu hermana y ella me ama a mí y me perdonó. Por favoooooooor",_ le ruego nuevamente.

"_Mmm está bien… Pero que me entere Ross que vuelves hacer llorar a mi hermana y te las verás conmigo",_ me advierte.

"_Nunca fue esa mi intención pero te prometo que desde ahora en adelante solo la haré sonreír"_, le digo sinceramente.

"_Okey, ¿Qué quieres?",_ pregunta dándose por vencida.

**POV Laura**

El avión por fin está aterrizando en L.A. a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Ayer tuve un pequeño concierto en la Universidad de Texas y no pude estar para el regreso de Ross de su gira. Estaba un poco triste pero anoche todo el cariño de la gente me animó y bueno un día más después de esperar todo un mes no es tanto. Pero sin mentir estoy tan feliz de que por fin lo veré y podré sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su aliento en mi cuello, su aroma, sus besos… okey, quedó claro que lo extraño demasiado.

Una vez que estamos en tierra me apresuro para ir en busca de mis maletas para encontrarme con Vanessa que me vendría a buscar, no sé porque insistió tanto en venir yo solo podría haber tomado un taxi… pero bueno mi hermana a veces es extraña y si ella quiere venir es problema de ella, de todas maneras la amo así extraña como es.

Estoy marcando su número para llamarla y preguntarle donde diablos se metió pero un grito me interrumpió.

"_¡Laura por aquí!"_, exclama mi hermana agitando sus brazos.

"_Ya te vi",_ le digo sonriendo.

"_Te extrañé tanto",_ me dice ansiosa abrazándome.

"_Vanessa nos vimos ayer por la mañana_", le digo incrédula. Puedo asegurar que está actuando extraño.

"_Ahora no tengo derecho a extrañar a mi hermana"_, dice con voz falsamente enojada.

"_Ahahah está bien, tienes derecho",_ le digo riendo.

"_Déjame ayudarte",_ me dice tomando una de mis maletas.

"_Definitivamente a ti te pasa algo",_ le digo suspicazmente.

"_Sólo cállate y sígueme"_, me exige sonriendo.

"_Okeeeeeey_", le digo sin entender mucho que le pasa.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y el auto hacia el cual me dirigió Vanessa no es el de ella. Es un auto negro y está polarizado así que no se ve quien está dentro.

"_¿Cambiaste de auto?",_ le pregunto sin entender. Ella suspira

"_Laura sólo abre la puerta y súbete",_ dice ansiosa.

Sin cuestionar más abro la puerta del copiloto e inmediatamente al ver quien está adentro mi corazón se aceleró a mil kilómetros por hora, si eso es posible.

"_Hola preciosa",_ dice sonriendo.

"_¡Ross!",_ exclamo y no sé cómo entré al auto y me lancé encima de él para abrazarlo. Él me abraza con fuerza también.

"_Te extrañé tanto"_, dice mientras me abraza.

"_Yo también",_ le digo deshaciendo nuestro abrazo para poder besarlo. Él me responde el beso inmediatamente y siento mil mariposas en mi estómago. El beso es profundo y lleno de amor.

"_Lamento interrumpirlos pero si en verdad no quieren que lo suyo se sepa deberían ser más cuidadosos",_ dice Vanessa algo incómoda. Con Ross nos separamos.

"_No seas aguafiestas",_ le digo sonriendo.

"_No te preocupes el auto está polarizado entero, nadie puede vernos desde afuera"_, dice Ross.

"_Sí pero si están con la puerta abierta desde este lado si se puede ver"_, dice sonando obvia.

"_Tienes razón, con la emoción del momento lo olvidé",_ le digo algo avergonzada.

"_Está bien, nadie los vio"_, dice tranquilizándome.

"_Gracias Vanessa por dejarme venir",_ dice Ross.

"_Ya sabes nuestro acuerdo",_ le dice Vanessa seriamente.

"_Créeme que lo tengo presente",_ le responde.

"_¿Qué acuerdo?",_ pregunto confundida.

"_Él acuerdo de que si te vuelve hacer sufrir, se las verá conmigo",_ dice Vanessa con voz amenazante.

"_¡Hey! yo se defenderme sola"_, le reclamo.

"_Está bien Laura, tu hermana tiene derecho a preocuparse y advertirme. Pero ya le dejé claro que te amo y solo quiero hacerte feliz", _me tranquiliza Ross.

"_Ooowww yo también te amo",_ le digo cursimente.

"_Esto es demasiado amor para mis ojos y mis oídos"_, bromea Vanessa.

"_Estás envidiosa"_, le digo sacando mi lengua.

"_Sí, tan envidiosa",_ dice ella irónicamente.

"_Tengo un hermano igual de rubio y atractivo que yo que estaría feliz de estar contigo",_ le dice Ross bromeando.

"_A diferencia de mi hermana, soy inmune a los encantos de los chicos Lynch"_, dice orgullosa.

"_Pero reconoces que tenemos encanto",_ le dice Ross riendo haciéndola sonrojar.

"_Me tengo que ir, yo ya cumplí con traerte. Adiós",_ dice cambiando el tema y alejándose con mi maleta.

"_¡Sólo nos confirmas que te gusta!",_ le grito para que me escuche.

"_¡Estás loca!"_, le oigo exclamar a lo lejos haciéndome reír. Me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y cierro la puerta del auto.

"_¿De verdad crees que le gusta?_", me pregunta Ross haciendo partir el auto.

"_Tal vez, a ella no le gusta hablar sobre esas cosas ni menos bromear. Y si le gusta Riker jamás lo dirá pero creo que puede que le guste un poco ¿la has visto cuando están juntos? Coquetean todo el tiempo",_ le respondo.

"_A Riker siempre le ha gustado Vanessa pero dice que ella es demasiado difícil de conquistar y sino mal recuerdo dijo que estaba fuera de su alcance_", me cuenta Ross.

"_Bueno, tiene cierto prejuicio con los músicos"_, le digo.

"_¿Cómo cierto prejuicio?",_ pregunta confundido.

"_La voy a citar textual: Los músicos están de gira todo el tiempo, no sabes lo que están haciendo, no los ves nunca, seguro tienen una chica por cada parada y no buscan relaciones serias_", le digo imitando la voz de mi hermana.

"_Eso es injusto"_, dice Ross con desaprobación.

"_Ross, si tú no estuvieras conmigo estarías haciendo exactamente eso"_, lo contradigo.

"_Laura yo no soy así, tal vez los demás pero yo no",_ dice algo decepcionado.

"¿_Me estás diciendo que no estabas con ninguna chica cuando estabas de gira?"_, le cuestiono incrédula.

"_Con nadie, siempre esperé un amor verdadero así como el que tenemos"_, me responde.

"_Oooww eso es tan dulce",_ le digo casi atontada por sus palabras.

"_Aunque puede que haya estado con una, dos o tres chicas…"_, dice pensativamente.

"_¡Ross!", _exclamo enojada.

"_Es broma mi amor",_ me dice riendo y besando mi mejilla.

"_Los ojos en la carretera, a todo esto ¿dónde vamos?"_, le pregunto sonriendo de nuevo.

"_Mi casa"_, responde.

"_¿Tú casa? No es que no me guste estar en tu casa pero pensé que podríamos tener tiempo a solas",_ le digo tímidamente.

"_Lo tendremos. Mamá y papá salieron para tener tiempo a solas, Ryland está donde Savanna, Rocky con Alexa, Rydel en casa de Ratliff y Riker ni idea",_ me responde.

"_¿Y ellos saben que estaremos en tu casa solos?" _le pregunto con cautela.

"_Sí, como queremos mantenerlo en secreto y no podemos salir. Lo entendieron"_, dice relajadamente.

"_Oh",_ logré decir. Su familia definitivamente es la mejor.

Cuando llegamos a su casa y una vez dentro inmediatamente nos comenzamos a besar casi con desesperación. Lo extrañaba tanto, lo necesitaba tanto. Ross aferró sus manos en mi cintura con fuerza y me levantó. Yo crucé mis piernas en su espalda sin dejarnos de besar. Me sujeté fuerte de su cuello mientras pasaba mis manos por su pelo.

"_Quiero amarte",_ dice entre besos con lujuria.

"_¿Qué esperas?"_, lo incito picoteando sus labios.

Sólo basto que le dijera eso para que me llevara rápidamente hacia su habitación.

**POV Ross**

Con Laura hemos pasado todo el día juntos, disfrutando cada momento. Ha sido un día perfecto. Esta mañana hicimos el amor y sigue siendo tan maravilloso como la primera vez. Luego decidimos hacer algo para comer y cocinó unas pastas italianas para almorzar, dijo que era su especialidad y estoy totalmente de acuerdo estuvieron deliciosas. Para capear el calor en la tarde nos bañamos en la piscina y tuvimos una guerra de agua la cual obviamente salí victorioso. Y en este momento estamos abrazados en el sillón de la sala, estábamos viendo una película pero ya está terminando.

"_Definitivamente tener un novio que le gustan las películas románticas es lo mejor",_ dice feliz.

"_Qué puedo decir, soy un romántico empedernido. Además esta versión de Romeo y Julieta es un clásico"_, le digo encogiendo mis hombros. Ella ríe.

"_¿1968 cierto?",_ pregunta.

"_Sip, mi favorita"_, le digo sonriendo.

"_Me encantó, nunca había visto esta versión"_, reconoce.

"_Me encanta que la aprecies como yo"_, le digo besando su frente.

"_¿Y ahora qué hacemos?",_ pregunta.

"_No queda nada para que alguien aparezca en casa"_, le respondo.

"_Disfruté nuestro día a solas",_ dice acurrucándose más a mí.

"_Yo también",_ reconozco.

"_Ups me dieron ganas de ir al baño",_ dice levantándose rápidamente alejándose.

Mientras la espero tomo mi iPhone para escribir un tweet.

"**rossR5: Te extrañé LA. Se siente bien estar en casa." **

Aproveché de revisar algunos tweets, no había nada interesante hasta que vi una foto que me llamó la atención. Más que la atención, a penas la vi sentí este nudo familiar en el estómago. Laura está tomada de la mano de ese tal Andrew, en Disneyland. Ross mantén la calma, me digo a mí mismo.

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes cara de que viste un fantasma?"_, pregunta Laura preocupada interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"_En twitter dicen que tienes un novio",_ le respondo intentando mantener la calma.

"_¿Estás diciendo que se supo lo nuestro?",_ cuestiona sorprendida.

"_No",_ le digo entregándole mi iPhone para que vea la foto que vi. Ella se sorprende una vez que la ve.

"_Ross nosotros solo somos amigos, esta foto es una foto grupal faltan mis demás amigos, estamos todos tomados de la mano",_ me explica rápidamente.

"_Yo solo los veo a ustedes dos",_ le digo fríamente.

"_No de nuevo Ross, se supone que confías en mí",_ dice decepcionada. Yo me quedé en silencio, claro que confío en ella pero hay una foto y además ella siempre ha sido tan cercana a ese tal Andrew y habla maravillas de él.

"_Confío en ti"_, murmuro por lo bajo.

"_No parece realmente que lo hagas. Yo me iré a casa mejor, nos vemos mañana",_ dice tomando su cartera.

Yo no puedo sacarme la imagen de la cabeza, y tampoco la voz de ese Andrew cuando la llamé ese día y él la llamaba. Ella estaba en su casa. No alcancé a reaccionar y Laura ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Me levanté y me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella, no puedo dejar que se vaya así.

"_¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?"_, le pregunto.

"_Estoy viendo venir una escena de celos y prefiero evitarla. Hablamos mañana cuando estés más tranquilo y por favor solo déjame ir",_ dice alejándose.

"_¡Pero Laura!",_ exclamo. Ella se vuelve y me mira.

"_Déjame tranquila Ross",_ dice finalmente.

Nuestro día perfecto oficialmente se arruinó.

**¡Los celos al ataque nuevamente! Ay Ross no cambias… ahahahah. El tweet es real y la película que vieron es realmente la favorita de Ross. Se viene el regreso a las grabaciones y habrá muuuuuucha tensión en el ambiente jejejej además que tienen que contarle a Raini y Calum.**

**Con respecto a la actualización, están los 10 comentarios y cada uno me hizo muy feliz! Me alegra que estén leyendo y que les guste :D Yo como aún estoy en clases y con pruebas no tenía el capítulo terminado pero me obligué a mí misma hacerlo porque lo prometí. Así que para el próximo capítulo pediré otros diez comentarios así tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir. Un abrazooooo :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previamente en Inseparables**_

**POV Ross**

"_¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?"_, le pregunto.

"_Estoy viendo venir una escena de celos y prefiero evitarla. Hablamos mañana cuando estés más tranquilo y por favor solo déjame ir",_ dice alejándose.

"_¡Pero Laura!",_ exclamo. Ella se vuelve y me mira.

"_Déjame tranquila Ross",_ dice finalmente.

Nuestro día perfecto oficialmente se arruinó.

**POV Laura**

Él me quedó mirando con tristeza en sus ojos, esos malditos ojos de cachorro que hacen que quiera abrazarlo y decirle que todo va estar bien. Pero no, esto no es mi culpa, es culpa de él por ser tan celoso y desconfiado. Está bien, yo también soy celosa pero tengo mis motivos, él besó a otra y me lo ocultó. Es por eso que quiero salir de acá, porque sé que en cualquier momento comienzo a sacarle eso en cara y se dará cuenta de que aún no puedo olvidar lo que hizo.

"_Déjame por lo menos que te lleve a casa",_ me ruega.

"_No te preocupes puedo llamar a un taxi",_ le respondo sin emoción. _Mantente fuerte_, me digo a mi misma.

"_Laura, por favor. Si quieres no me hables durante el viaje",_ me propone.

"_Está bien",_ acepto a regañadientes. Él regresa a su casa para buscar las llaves del auto. Una vez que lo abre me subo en el asiento del copiloto en silencio con mis brazos cruzados.

"_Lau…",_ dice para que lo mire.

"_Llévame a casa",_ le exijo sin mirarlo.

"_Perdóname, por favor"_, dice con tristeza.

"_Ross ya hemos pasado por esto un montón de veces y estoy cansada de que siempre sea lo mismo"_, le digo decepcionada.

"_Lo sé, te juro que intenté controlarme pero siempre me supera. Yo te amo demasiado",_ me explica. Lo entiendo, de verdad que lo entiendo pero realmente estoy cansada de esto, yo intento guardarme mis celos para que nuestra relación funcione pero él solo va y dice las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Nunca piensa en las consecuencias.

"_Llévame a casa por favor, diré cosas que no quiero decir y tú también. Mejor mañana conversamos"_, le digo intentando mantener la calma.

"_Está bien",_ dice resignado encendiendo el auto y llevándome a casa.

**POV Ross**

Al otro día me despierta el sonido de la alarma. Anoche dormí horriblemente mal, odio estar así con Laura. Ayer cuando la fui a dejar a su casa no me habló en todo el camino y cuando se despidió ni si quiera me besó, sólo se bajó del auto. Sé que estuvo mal en cuestionar su amistad con ese tal Andrew, pero ¡dios! Hay una foto de ellos tomados de la mano como si fueran una pareja. De verdad intenté controlarme pero es más fuerte que yo, odio la idea de Laura con otro chico y más aún con sus manos tomadas, ella es mía. _No es de tu propiedad, _me dice una voz en mi subconsciente. Pero es mía y no quiero que ningún hombre, ni su mejor amigo le tome su mano.

"_¡Ross levántate hoy es el día!",_ exclama mi mamá desde la puerta de mi habitación. _¿El día de qué?, _quiero quedarme en mi cama y lamentar lo penoso y celoso que soy. Luego recuerdo que es el día de volver a las grabaciones de "Austin & Ally" y es mi oportunidad para que Laura me perdone, otra vez.

Inmediatamente me levante para darme una ducha. Luego tome unos jeans y una polera blanca de 'Blondie' y me vestí rápidamente. Baje a tomar desayuno y mamá me estaba esperando.

"_Eso fue rápido ¿ansioso de ver a alguien?",_ me pregunta sonriendo.

"_Pppppffff ¿queeee? por supuesto que no. Soy sólo responsable no quiero llegar tarde"_, miento terriblemente. Tomo asiento para tomar mi café.

"_Mientes terrible",_ me dijo mi madre incrédula.

"_Está bien, muy ansioso",_ reconozco tímidamente.

"_Hijo la última vez que viste a Laura fue anoche, no ha pasado nada de tiempo, estas tan enamorado..._ – ella suspira– _Recuerdo que cuando estaba de novia con tu padre era igual de ansiosa", _dice nostálgicamente.

"_Mamá… ¿papá era muy celoso?"_, le pregunto intentando comprender si viene de familia.

"_Mmmm si lo era ¿por qué lo preguntas?",_ cuestiona curiosa.

"_Es solo que yo…",_ me corto en la mitad de la oración, no puedo estar conversando estas cosas con mi mamá, soy patético.

"_¿Solo tú qué?",_ pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

"_Nada…"_, respondo tomando un sorbo de mi café.

"_Ross puedes contarme lo que sea"_, me dice sinceramente.

"_Yo… yo descubrí que soy muy, muy celoso y me ha traído un montón de problemas con Laura"_, le cuento.

"_¿No confías en ella?",_ me pregunta con cautela.

"_Sí, claro que sí pero no sé no lo puedo controlar… por eso quería saber si papá era como yo…"_, le respondo.

"_Bueno tu padre era celoso pero me lo hacía saber de una manera tan tierna que no podía enojarme con él",_ me cuenta.

"_Yo estoy lejos de demostrar mis celos tiernamente",_ reconozco.

"_¿Le has hecho daño?",_ cuestiona horrorizada.

"_¡No!_ –exclamo horrorizado también– _Bueno, no físicamente pero si he actuado como un idiota y me vuelvo frío delante de ella y digo cosas enojado",_ le respondo no muy orgulloso de lo que he hecho.

"_Hijo un poco de celos es tierno, incluso romántico… pero en exceso solo hacen daño y arruinan relaciones"_, me dice.

"_Lo sé pero ¿qué puedo hacer?",_ le pregunto desesperado.

"_Cuando veas algo que te pone celoso, cuenta hasta diez o veinte lo que necesites antes de decir algo que luego te puedes arrepentir… y si tú me dices que confías en Laura y doy por seguro que ella te ama, deberías tener eso presente cada vez que sientas celos",_ me aconseja.

"_Gracias mamá… lo haré",_ le agradezco sinceramente.

"_De nada. Ahora desayuna rápido que tenemos una reunión a la que no podemos llegar tarde"_, me dice sonriéndome.

"_No hay problema",_ le digo comiendo rápidamente.

"_Todavía no me explico cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar_", dice riendo.

**POV Laura**

La reunión con todo el elenco de "Austin & Ally" fue realmente emocionante, extrañaba mucho a Raini y Calum. Se suponía que hoy le contaríamos a ellos lo nuestro con Ross pero con lo que pasó anoche yo lo he ignorado toda la mañana. Sé que en algún momento tenemos que hablar pero he preferido hacerme la loca, realmente no quiero discutir con él. Pero por otro lado aún estoy enojada porque arruinó nuestro día ayer con sus tontos celos, incluso busqué la foto por todos lados para que viera que era una foto grupal y se arrepintiera de pensar mal.

Estoy conversando con Raini en mi camarín sobre cómo fueron las grabaciones de "Bad Hair Day" en Montreal, cuando llega Ross y nos interrumpe.

"_Laura necesito hablar contigo",_ dice nervioso.

"_¿Tiene que ser ahora? Tenemos una conversación aquí"_, le digo apuntando a Raini y a mí. Quizás estoy siendo un poco dura, pero de verdad quiero que aprenda.

"_Es importante por favor",_ me ruega con esos familiares ojos de cachorro. No voy a caer…

"_Los dejo solos",_ dice Raini saliendo rápidamente de mi camarín.

"_¡Pero Raini!",_ exclamo.

"_Laura no aguanto más la tensión que hay entre ustedes, sé que no me están contando algo pero quiero que lo solucionen ¿okey?",_ dice cerrando la puerta. Yo me quedo mirando a Ross sorprendida por lo que acabó de suceder.

_"Te escucho"_, le digo sentándome en mi sillón. Él toma la guitarra que lleva en su espalda y comienza a tocarla. Ni si quiera había notado que la traía. Comienza a cantar.

_**(What do i have to do**__** – R5) **_**(A/N: podrían escuchar la versión acústica es muuuy linda)**

_**Listen**_ _(Escucha)_  
><em><strong>You've got them all hypnotized<strong>__(Tienes a todos los chicos hipnotizados)__**  
><strong>__**Dragging them round by the eyes… **__(Y con los ojos dando vueltas)__**  
><strong>__**They're lined up shoulder to shoulder**__(Todos alineados, hombro a hombro)__**  
><strong>__**Like dominos you keep knocking them over**__(Como piezas de dominó que continuas derribando).__**And all them fools got diamond rings**__(Y todos esos tontos tienen anillos de diamantes)__**  
><strong>__**Just waiting for you **__(esperando por ti)__**  
><strong>__**And i can fool myself**__(Y no puedo engañarme a mí mismo)__**  
><strong>__**But we both know it's true…**__(Pues ambos sabemos que es verdad…)__**'Cause you walk into the room**__(Porque entras a la habitación)__**  
><strong>__**Girl you know you got it**__(Chica sabes que es así)__**  
><strong>__**Baby look around**__(Bebé mira a tu alrededor)__**  
><strong>__**You gotta lots options**__(Tienes muchas opciones)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do**__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do**__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**You're looking like a queen**__(Pareces una reina) __**  
><strong>__**Walking through the palace**__(Entrando a su palacio)__**  
><strong>__**Falling on my knees**__(Caigo de rodillas)__**  
><strong>__**Babe i'm losing balance**__(Bebé estoy perdiendo el equilibrio)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do **__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**  
><strong>__**To be the latest choice **__(Para ser la última opción)__**Your lips got me wondering why**__(Tus labios hacen que me pregunte¿por qué?)__**  
><strong>__**I'm tangled in lame pick up lines **__(Me enredo al decir cumplidos)__**  
><strong>__**Something is taking over**__(Algo se apodera de mí)__**  
><strong>__**You got my heart set on rollercoaster**__(Tienes a mi corazón en una montaña rusa)__**Im chasing you around you got**__(Me has puesto una correa)__**  
><strong>__**Your leash on me too **__(Y te sigo a todas partes)__**  
><strong>__**I wish that i could fool myself**__(Desearía poder mentirme a mí mismo)__**  
><strong>__**But we both know it's true…**__(Pero ambos sabemos que es verdad…)_

_**'Cause you walk into the room**__(Porque entras a la habitación)__**  
><strong>__**Girl you know you got it**__(Chica sabes que es así)__**  
><strong>__**Baby look around**__(Bebé mira a tu alrededor)__**  
><strong>__**You gotta lots options**__(Tienes muchas opciones)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do**__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do**__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**You're looking like a queen**__(Pareces una reina) __**  
><strong>__**Walking through the palace**__(Entrando a su palacio)__**  
><strong>__**Falling on my knees**__(Caigo de rodillas)__**  
><strong>__**Babe i'm losing balance**__(Bebé estoy perdiendo el equilibrio)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do **__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**See i will fly you to Paris**__(Ya lo verás, volaremos a Paris)__**  
><strong>__**I'll even learn the language**__(Incluso aprenderé el idioma)__**  
><strong>__**Vous avez des beaux yeux**__(Tienes unos ojos preciosos)__**  
><strong>__**Oh so beautiful**__(Oh tan hermosos)__**Climb the Eiffel Tower**__(Subiremos la Torre Eiffel)__**  
><strong>__**Touch the moon and call it our, yeah**__(Tocaremos la luna y la llamaremos nuestra, si)__**  
><strong>__**'cause it never shined as bright as you**__(Porque nunca brilló tanto como tú)__**When you walk into the room**__(Cuando entraste a la habitación)__**  
><strong>__**I never had a chance**__(Y no tuve una oportunidad)__**  
><strong>__**Tell me, what do i have to do **__(Dime, ¿__Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do**__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**  
><strong>_

_**'Cause you walk into the room**__(Porque entras a la habitación)__**  
><strong>__**Girl you know you got it**__(Chica sabes que es así)__**  
><strong>__**Baby look around**__(Bebé mira a tu alrededor)__**  
><strong>__**You gotta lots options**__(Tienes muchas opciones)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do**__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do**__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)__**You're looking like a queen**__(Pareces una reina) __**  
><strong>__**Walking through the palace**__(Entrando a su palacio)__**  
><strong>__**Falling on my knees**__(Caigo de rodillas)__**  
><strong>__**Babe i'm losing balance**__(Bebé estoy perdiendo el equilibrio)__**  
><strong>__**What do i have to do **__(¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?)_

"_Para que me perdones…", _termina la canción mirándome con tanto amor.

Y en este momento estoy sonriendo como una tonta porque me acaba de dedicar una de mis canciones favoritas de R5. Definitivamente fue una buena jugada pero hay un problema.

"_Ross no puedes cantarme una canción cada vez que cometes un error…",_ le digo intentado ocultar mi sonrisa. _Mantente firme, mantente firme_, me repito a mí misma.

No está funcionando…

**Okey, lo primero se demoraron muy poco en darme 10 comentarios y yo estaba muy feliz pero también preocupada porque no tenía tiempo para escribir, pero promesas son promesas y escribí este capítulo espero no las decepcione…**

**Lo segundo, no sé cuándo pueda volver actualizar me quedan dos exámenes finales para los cuales debo estudiar mucho y luego de eso por fin estaré de vacaciones. Así que esta vez no pediré un número de comentarios para actualizar peeeeero eso no significa que no los quiera porque siempre me motivan a escribir. **

**Lo tercero y último (lamento esta nota tan larga jejeje) estuve viendo de los países que son las personas que han leído esta historia y hay incluso de Dinamarca lo que es sorprendente. Yo soy de Chile y yo intento escribir lo más correcto posible para que se me entienda. Así que se me ocurrió que podrían dejarme en los comentarios (aparte de su opinión de este capítulo) de qué país son y cómo le dicen en tu país a los novios. Aquí en Chile al noviazgo le decimos "pololeo", es decir, en esta historia Ross estaría "pololeando" con Laura, ella sería su "polola" y él su "pololo" ahahahhah para mi es raro escribir novios porque aquí les llamamos así a las parejas que están comprometidas para casarse. En fin, gracias por leer esta nota de autor tan larga, un abrazo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se siente como una eternidad desde la última actualización pero por fin he vuelto y ¡estoy de vacaciones! Woot Woot. Me encantaron sus comentarios respondiendo mi pregunta y saber que hay lectores de diferente países :D Responderé algunos por acá.**

**FatimaCaro: Así que en Bolivia les dicen "cortejo", lo pensé y creo que tiene mucho más sentido que "pololeo" como le decimos acá en Chile ahahahah **

**AYNAT DREAMS: En Argentina les dicen sólo novios así que supongo que eres la que más sentido le da cuando escribo novio y novia ahahah y con respecto a escribir sin acentos y correctamente creo que es lo mejor, tampoco me gusta leer fics con acentos a veces no se entiende mucho, te falto nombrar el acento español cuando escriben muy españolado ahahaha no me gusta mucho, es mejor la lectura con acento neutral. Muchas gracias por revisar siempre y me alegra que te guste mi escritura :)**

**Aki: Eres chilena como yo ¡me encanta! Y supongo que te queda poco para salir de vacaciones, yo ya salí por fin :D Odio cuando las pruebas las dejan todas juntas para el final de semestre, estaba muy estresada pero por fin puedo decir que soy libre. Por lo menos hasta marzo jejeje gracias por leer y comentar! :D**

**Whatever: Que genial haber vivido en dos países, bueno entre "empatados" como se dice en Venezuela y "cuadrados" en Colombia, creo que tienen tan poco sentido como "pololeo" acá en Chile ahahahah Gracias por leer, un abrazo :)**

**Angiebored: No fue muy pronto pero estoy continuando jejeje**

**Aquí está el capítulo cuatro**

**POV Laura**

"_Ross no puedes cantarme una canción cada vez que cometes un error…",_ le digo intentado ocultar mi sonrisa. _Mantente firme, mantente firme_, me repito a mí misma.

No está funcionando…

"_Lo sé, pero tú sabes que la música es lo nuestro y es la mejor manera que tengo para demostrarte lo que siento",_ me explica y sé que tiene razón. En mi familia todos tienen amor por la actuación pero la única que tiene pasión por la música soy yo y él único que comparte eso conmigo es él. La música es lo nuestro y no hay mejor forma de comunicarnos que esa.

"_De verdad siento ser tan celoso, pero me da miedo perderte y me da rabia de que alguien que no soy yo tome tu mano. Pero tienes que saber si siento todas estas cosas es sólo porque te amo. Perdona a este tonto otra vez, por favor_", me ruega con sus tan familiares ojos de cachorro a los cuales me he estado resistiendo caer pero no creo que pueda aguantar más.

"_Ross yo estoy cansada de tus celos es como si no confiaras en mí"_, logro decir antes de rendirme ante sus ojos. Bajo mi mirada hacia mis manos evitándolo mejor. Siento que deja la guitarra a un lado y se arrodilla ante mí, quedando a la misma altura. Toca mis mejillas con sus manos y me obliga a mirarlo.

"_Confío en ti. ¿Tú crees que a mí no me sorprende ser tan inseguro? Yo hace un tiempo nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… pero supongo que todo esto va en conjunto con estar enamorado y sabes que en un momento me asuste de todos estos sentimientos y trate de huir de ellos pero no pude y es por eso que estoy aquí ahora, luchando por lo nuestro porque te amo y no huiré por muy asustado e inseguro que esté",_ me dice sinceramente mirándome a los ojos. Y no puedo creer que alguien como Ross Lynch pueda ser inseguro y temeroso de que yo lo deje y que me ame tanto. Pero sé que está diciendo la verdad. No puede mentir con algo así.

"_Ross… yo también te amo_ –recuerdo que anoche encontré la foto grupal y tomo mi celular del bolsillo para mostrársela_– mira aquí está la foto ¿ves? Estamos con todos mis amigos tomados de la mano, no pasa nada con Andrew"_, le aseguro. De repente siento un poco de culpa, con Andrew solo somos mejores amigos pero nuestros amigos siempre han querido que estemos juntos y ese día en Disneyland tuvimos un asombroso día, sentí que nos gustábamos y realmente pensé en un momento que quizás podríamos ser algo más que amigos, sin embargo yo siempre tuve sentimientos más fuertes por Ross y sabía que no funcionaría, puede que Andrew haya estado un poco decepcionado pero lo logramos superar y volvimos a ser los amigos de siempre. Pero todo esto Ross no tiene por qué saberlo, menos ahora. Arrastro toda esta historia al fondo de mi mente.

"_Lo siento tanto",_ dice arrepentido bajando la mirada. Yo no soporto verlo más así de triste. Ahora yo levanto su barbilla para que me mire y lo beso suavemente por unos segundos.

"_¿Estoy perdonado?",_ pregunta esperanzado. Yo lo vuelvo a besar.

"_¿Qué crees tú?",_ le respondo sonriendo. Él se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme fuertemente.

"_Ross no puedo respirar"_, exclamo riendo.

"_Te amo, te amo, te amo",_ me dice alegre mientras besa mis mejillas. Sonrío, la ternura de Ross y su forma de ser conmigo muchas veces me sorprende y más que sorprenderme me hace muy feliz.

"_Lo mismo para ti",_ le digo sonriendo.

"_Ahora que estamos bien podemos ir y contarles a Raini y a Calum",_ dice animado tomando mi mano.

"_Sí, vamos a contarles",_ concuerdo con él poniéndome de pie.

"_Yo voy en busca de Calum y tú de Raini, nos encontramos aquí mismo"_, dice besándome rápidamente antes de salir por la puerta. Caminé hacia el camerino de Raini y allí estaba junto con Laura nuestra profesora de actuación y directora, y también estaba Pixie.

"_Hey Raini ¿puedes acompañarme a mi camerino?",_ le pregunto intentando sonar casual.

"_Claro, pero primero quiero saber ¿solucionaste las cosas con Ross?",_ pregunta de vuelta.

"_De eso quería hablarte",_ le respondo intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

"_¿Pasó algo malo?"_, preguntó Laura.

"_No, solo tonteras ya sabes Ross y yo siempre discutimos_", le digo para tranquilizarla. Y es verdad, cuando trabajamos siempre discutimos por cosas tontas y todos ya están acostumbrados.

"_Okeey",_ dice no muy convencida. Yo tomo del brazo a Raini para dirigirla hacia mi camerino.

"_Muy bien ¿Qué está pasando_?", pregunta curiosa.

"_Todas tus respuestas serán respondidas muy pronto",_ le digo misteriosamente y ella ríe. Entramos a mi camerino y Ross ya estaba ahí junto a Calum. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y les indique que se sentaran en el sillón y Ross y yo quedamos de pie frente a ellos.

"_Pueden decirlo de una vez", _dice Calum ansioso. Ross me abraza por la cintura y veo como la sonrisa de Raini se amplía.

"_Laura y yo estamos juntos",_ dice finalmente Ross.

"_Y estamos muy enamorados",_ agrego sonriéndole a mis compañeros de elenco y más que compañeros, mis amigos, mi familia.

"_¡Oh dios mío! Estoy tan contenta por ustedes",_ exclama Raini emocionada abrazándome.

"_Ya era hora amigo",_ le dice Calum abrazando a Ross también.

"_¿Desde cuándo exactamente?",_ pregunta Raini.

"_En New York comenzó todo pero oficialmente hace unos dos meses"_, le respondo.

"_Oh sí, ahora puedo agradecerte por convencer a Lau que viajara a New York",_ le dice Ross a Raini.

"_Esta chica estaba totalmente indecisa pero ya sabes mis poderes de convencimientos son muy fuertes_", le dice ella.

"_¡Raura por fin está pasando!",_ bromea Calum con voz de niña chillona. Todos reímos.

"_Queremos mantenerlo en secreto, creemos que es lo mejor",_ les cuenta Ross.

"_Exacto"_, concuerdo.

"_¿Pero no creen que tarde o temprano se sabrá?",_ cuestiona Raini.

"_Tal vez, pero será un secreto el máximo tiempo posible, no queremos decepcionar a nadie y tampoco queremos que la gente opine o se entrometa en nuestra relación"_, le responde Ross.

"_Bueno, si eso es lo que quieren no nos queda de otra que apoyarlos"_, dice Calum.

"_Lo mismo digo, y ahora nos van a decir porque actuaban extraños hoy. ¿Estaban enojados o algo así?",_ nos pregunta Raini.

"_Algo así",_ dice Ross avergonzado.

"_Pero ya pasó, no hay necesidad de hablar de eso", _digo para terminar con el tema y no incomodar a Ross. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio.

Alguien golpea la puerta salvándonos del momento incómodo. La mamá de Ross se asoma.

"_Chicos es hora de recoger sus guiones",_ dice Stormie.

"_Allá vamos",_ decimos al unísono. Mientras caminamos por el pasillo, Raini se acerca a mi lado.

"_No hemos terminado, tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado",_ susurra para que sólo yo la escuche.

"_Lo haré pero cuando estemos sola",_ susurro también. Ella asiente en la comprensión y deja el tema.

"_Quiero subir un video a Instagram. Ross ¿nos grabas?"_, dice pasándole su iPhone.

"_¿Qué hacemos?"_, le pregunto a mi amiga.

"_Súbete a mi espalda"_, responde espontáneamente. Me subo y comenzamos a reír, mientras Ross nos graba.

"_¿Estás grabando ya?",_ le pregunto a Ross.

"_¿Tienes el video?"_, le pregunta Raini.

"_Estoy grabando el video", _responde. Seguimos riendo y siento que me voy a caer.

"_Estoy cayendo, estoy cayendo",_ digo y caigo al suelo. Raini sigue caminando y Ross continúa grabando mientras estoy en el suelo y no sé qué hacer, así que hago mi típica pose con las manos.

"_¿Podemos parar?",_ le pregunto. Él baja el celular y para de grabar.

"_¿Te dije lo bien que te vez con ese short rojo?",_ dice coquetamente. Y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"_Ross basta",_ le digo mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

"_Ross basta",_ dice imitando mi voz.

"_Sabes que odio cuando me imitas",_ le digo haciendo pucheros.

"_Y tu sabes que me encanta cuando haces pucheros",_ dice acercándose para darme un beso.

"_¡ejem! Chicos así como van no durará mucho su secreto"_, dice Raini interrumpiéndonos. Yo dejo a Ross con su boca estirada.

"_Tienes razón, mejor debemos ir"_, le digo caminando hacia donde esta ella.

"_¿Y mi beso?",_ dice decepcionado.

"_Ross ya tendremos tiempo para eso",_ le digo guiñándole un ojo.

"_¡No es justo!",_ reclama mientras nos sigue.

El resto del día fue relajado, todos compartimos, repasamos los guiones y lo único difícil fue actuar sólo como amigos con Ross pero supongo que podremos acostumbrarnos ya que antes era así. Éramos sólo amigos con una increíble química dentro y fuera del set.

**POV Ross**

Han pasado dos días que volvimos al set y nos reencontramos con todo el equipo de "Austin & Ally". Realmente se siente bien haber vuelto, es como estar en casa y puedo ver a Laura todo el día. Lo único malo es actuar sólo como amigos pero ambos acordamos y sabemos que es lo mejor. En este instante estoy en busca de ella para invitarla a un concierto de "Walk the Moon" es una de nuestras bandas favoritas, sé que lo más probable es que me diga que no pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. No la encontré por ningún lado en el set así que supuse que estaba en su camerino, cuando llegué a la puerta pude oír la voz de Raini y Laura, iba a golpear pero escuche que hablaban de Andrew y me detuve. _¡Esto no está bien!_ me dice mi subconsciente.

"_¿Así que Ross no sabe nada de lo de Andrew?",_ le pregunta Raini a Laura.

"_Sabe que somos amigos pero nada más. No quiero que se preocupe por una algo que ni siquiera llegó a ser algo"_, le responde. _¿Qué demonios significa eso, "algo que ni siquiera llegó a ser algo"? _

"_¿Tú crees que se pondrá muy celoso?",_ cuestiona Raini.

"_Estoy segura y es por eso que no lo sabrá. A demás quiero que él esté tranquilo y feliz. Muy bien, cambiemos de tema mejor y acompáñame a buscar algo a la cafetería, muero de hambre",_ dice Laura y comprendo que debo hacer mi entrada. Pero aún estoy muy confundido con respecto a lo que estaban hablando. Por el momento sé que tengo que decirle lo que le venía a decir. Golpeo antes de que ellas salgan. Laura abre la puerta.

"_Hey, yo… yo venía invitarte a un concierto_", digo en una mezcla de nervioso y confundido.

"_¿Qué está mal?"_, me pregunta preocupada.

"_Nada",_ miento. Ella me invita a pasar. Raini se pone de pie.

"_Los dejo solos chicos",_ dice antes de salir y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

"_¿Qué concierto?",_ me pregunta Laura una vez que estamos solos.

"_Walk The Moon, esta noche",_ le respondo.

"_Pero Ross no pueden vernos juntos, además mañana comenzamos con las grabaciones temprano por la mañana, y sabes que no salgo por las noches cuando estoy trabajando", _me dice rechazando mi invitación.

"_Muy bien, iré con Riker no te preocupes"_, le digo dando la vuelta para salir.

"_Pero no te enojes…",_ susurra triste. Me vuelvo hacia ella.

"_No me enojo, tenía un poco la esperanza de que podríamos ir juntos pero soy un tonto. Tú tienes razón",_ le digo decepcionado. Ella se acerca a mí y me mira a los ojos.

"_Mira pongámoslo de esta forma, tú irás con tu hermano y te divertirás. Cantarás y bailarás todas las canciones por mí y aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo que salgas un día de semana y de trabajo, quiero que lo pases bien ¿lo harás_?", dice mientras acaricia mi cara.

"_Está bien",_ digo resignado. Ella me toma del cuello y me atrae hacia ella para besarme. La abrazo por la cintura y profundizamos nuestro beso. Poco a poco las cosas empezaron a subir de tono y estábamos en su sillón besándonos apasionadamente. Y se me olvidó la conversación misteriosa que tenía con Raini, seguro no era nada importante y ella dijo que me quería tranquilo y feliz y eso es lo que haré.

Y es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, porque en este preciso instante estoy muy feliz junto a ella.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Laura reveló algo de su historia con Andrew. El video que graban es real, pueden encontrarlo en el Instagram de Raini. Bueno, no sé si supieron pero los rumores de que Laura y Andrew son novios son cada más fuertes y hay una foto de ellos en Hawaii celebrando el cumple de Lau, entre otras cosas. No sé cómo irá afectar esta historia (y ya la está afectando) porque yo la inspiro en la realidad y de hecho mi inspiración se había ido. Pero esto es ficción y puedo hacer un Ross y Laura novios aunque exista este tal Andrew jejeje En fin, para actualizar les pediré 7 comentarios, no sé, me gusta el número 7 ahahah un abrazo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okey, 7 comentarios y aquí está el capítulo ¡gracias por comentar! Lo ordené con fechas, ya que tenía muchas ideas y no sabía cómo unirlas así que sólo lo hice así. Todas las fechas, los tweets, las fotos y la entrevista que utilicé son reales. Lo demás es todo mi imaginación, obvio ahaha. **

**Mi día estuvo algo triste, en realidad fue una montaña rusa de emociones, así que sólo escribí este capítulo que no estoy muy orgullosa. Pero supongo que hay que darle un desarrollo a esta historia, no puedo poner a un Ross y Laura felices todos los días, eso a la larga no nos lleva a contar ninguna historia. **

**En fin, aquí va…**

**POV Laura**

**16 de Octubre **

Ocho de la mañana y ya me encuentro en el set de "Austin & Ally" junto a Raini. Debemos llegar más temprano que Ross y Calum porque tenemos que arreglar nuestro cabello y maquillaje, lo que para ellos está listo en cinco minutos a nosotras nos toma cerca de una hora.

"_Tengo tanto sueño"_, reclama Raini desde el sillón con Pixie en sus brazos.

"_Lo sé, yo también pero estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo",_ le digo sentándome a su lado.

"_Aaaww eres tan dulce ¿Qué te parece un foto?"_, me pregunta más animada.

"_Me parece excelente",_ le digo sonriendo.

"_Hey ¿Nos tomas una foto por favor?",_ le pregunta Raini a nuestra estilista.

"_Por supuesto",_ dice acercándose y tomando el iPhone de Raini. Las dos posamos con los ojos cerrados como si estuviéramos durmiendo con Pixie entre nosotras.

"_Muchas gracias",_ le dice Raini una vez que le devuelve su celular.

"_Oooww somos tan tiernas",_ le digo a Raini.

"_Lo somos_ –ella sonríe y luego me mira como si hubiera descubierto algo– _¡Hey! ahora que me fijo ¿Por qué llevas puesta una sudadera de Walk The Moon?",_ pregunta. Yo me sonrojé un poco.

"_Bueno… lo que pasa es que ayer Ross me invitó a un concierto de ellos y rechacé su invitación, ya sabes no pueden vernos juntos y no salgo en días de trabajo y él se puso triste, así que es como una muestra de que me gusta la banda tanto como a él… y no sé en realidad soy tan cursi",_ digo avergonzada.

"_¡Sí que lo eres amiga! Pero Ross no está tan triste como piensas",_ me dice mostrándome la pantalla de su iPhone.

"_¿Por qué lo dices?",_ pregunto mirando la pantalla.

"**rossR5: Tengo la intención de vivir más noches como la de ayer.",** ahí estaba mi respuesta, sentí un poco de celos, ya que el seguro se la pasó muy bien sin mí. Pero eso es lo que le pedí, que se divirtiera, no puedo ser tan incoherente.

"_¿Laura estás bien?",_ pregunta preocupada mi amiga interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"_Oh, sí todo bien"_, miento.

"_Tengo un presentimiento de que no es así",_ me dice mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_No es nada. Yo misma le pedí que se la pasará bien sin mí"_, le digo intentando sonar desinteresada. No funcionó.

"_Y ahora te dan celos que lo hizo",_ adivina.

"_¡Claro que no!",_ niego exaltada.

"_Laura, no me mientas",_ me dice seriamente.

"_Muy bien, un poco. Pero es tan estúpido"_, reconozco avergonzada.

"_No es estúpido, él te traicionó antes, es normal sentirte insegura"_, me consuela.

"_Lo sé, pero yo lo perdoné y supongo que no debería. Pero olvidémoslo mejor, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo, de que comienzan las grabaciones. No dejaré que una tontera arruiné esa felicidad",_ le digo convencida.

"_¡Así me gusta! Mi Laura alegre",_ me dice abrazándome.

"_Chicas es hora de comenzar"_, nos dice nuestra estilista. Tomo asiento y me tomo una selfie mientras me peinan para subirla a twitter.

"**lauramarano: Primer día de filmación de la temporada 4, y nunca he sido más feliz :P :P #tiempodelcabello".**

Veo que Raini también subió nuestra foto a instagram.

"**Raini_Rodriguez: Primer día de filmación de A&A. #durmiendoeneltrabajo lauramarano **** AustinAllyPixie**** /p/uN8QAgPt5Z/**". Inmediatamente le pongo me gusta.

Cuando ya casi estaban terminando de maquillarme luego de casi una hora llegó Calum.

"_Hey chicas, ¿cómo están?",_ saluda alegre como siempre.

"_Bieeeen",_ respondimos al unísono. Nos reímos.

"_¿Ross aún no llega?",_ preguntó extrañado.

"_Nop"_, respondo poniéndome de pie ya lista.

"_Aquí estoy, aquí estoy"_, dice entrado apresurado.

"_Alguien se durmió tarde anoche ¡Mira esas ojeras_!", bromea Calum. Yo me quedé solo observándolo.

"_¡Anoche el concierto fue asombroso!",_ exclama emocionado.

"_Así nos dimos cuenta"_, le dice Raini.

"_Iré a alistarme ¡Vamos Calum!"_, le dice saliendo de la habitación. Ni siquiera me saludó. Está bien, no puede saludarme como novio pero un "hola Laura" no es mucho pedir. Y tampoco notó mi sudadera.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente y Ross actúo más animado de costumbre. Sé que debería estar contenta con eso pero no sé porque tengo este maldito sentimiento inexplicable en mi pecho. Ahora estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y nos encontrábamos los cuatro sentados en el sillón de la sala donde todos nos reunimos. Raini y Calum estaban sentados entre Ross y yo. Él estaba jugando con Pixie y yo sólo observaba lo hermoso que es y lo lejano que se ve de mí.

"_¡Lau, Lau! Te hice una pregunta",_ exclama Raini sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"_¿Umh sí?",_ le respondo confundida.

"_Nada, no es de importancia. Estás hipnotizada amiga",_ murmura el final sólo para que yo la escuche.

"_Me ha ignorado toda la mañana"_, le cuento decepcionada.

"_No te ignora. Se supone que deben actuar como amigos",_ me dice.

"_Lo sé, no sé qué me está pasando"_, le digo triste. Ella se vuelve hacia Calum.

"_Calum ¿me acompañas a mi camerino? Hay algo que quiero mostrart_e", le dice poniéndose de pie.

"_Okey",_ le dice poniéndose de pie también.

"_Y Laura cuéntale a Ross esa historia que me contaste",_ dice finalmente alejándose. Ross me miró extrañado. Muy bien, ¡gracias amiga! Ahora no sé qué decirle.

"_No sé de qué habla",_ le digo con una sonrisa débil y rápidamente poniéndome de pie huyendo a mi camerino sin mirar atrás. No voy a reconocer lo que me pasa, sobretodo porque aún no se bien qué es. Dentro y siento que viene siguiéndome.

"_¿Lau que pasa?",_ pregunta preocupado.

"_Nada, no pasa nada. Sólo necesitaba repasar",_ le digo dándole mi mejor sonrisa falsa y tomo mi guion para fingir que lo estudio.

"_Me gusta esa sudadera de Walk The Moon, es igual a la mía"_, dice sonriéndome.

"_Supuse que te gustaría",_ le digo tímidamente.

"_Es muy cool y te ves hermosa. Debiste acompañarme al concierto anoche_ –me dice cerrando la puerta de mi camerino. Yo me quedé mirándolo extrañada– _Es para la privacidad",_ me dice respondiendo por mi mirada supongo.

"_Fue asombroso, ya lo sé. Lo has dicho un millón de veces"_, le digo bromeando. Pero en mi mente sonó más como un reproche.

"_¡Es que lo fue! Seguí tu consejo y fui con Riker dispuesto a pasarla bien, disfrutar. Y canté y baile como si fuera uno más entre la multitud. Y cuando tocaron "Fixin" fue como cantar nuestra canción, porque totalmente nos identifica y hubiera deseado tenerte ahí conmigo pero comprendo que no se puede. Además después de estar juntos ayer, me di cuenta de lo feliz que soy junto a ti y quería celebrarlo",_ me explica tan alegre y me ahora me sentí culpable de no estar feliz por él.

"_Tú eres perfecto",_ le digo abrazándolo.

"_No soy perfecto_ –me contradice– _pero te amo demasiado, gracias por hacerme feliz",_ dice besando mi cabello.

"_Gracias a ti, por amarme",_ le digo acercándolo para un suave beso.

**17 de octubre**

Hoy en la hora de almuerzo Samantha, una de nuestras escritoras subió una foto mía con la sudadera de Walk The Moon, twitter se volvió loco con fotos mías y de Ross usando la misma sudadera. Algunos especulaban que era la de él, pero en realidad es mía me lo regaló una fan y si fuera de él totalmente me hubiera quedado mucho más grande. Pero fue tierno ver como todos esperaban que fuera la suya.

Luego en la tarde Raini vino a mostrarme una entrevista donde Ross habla sobre mí. Es de hace unos meses, lo sé porque él tiene el cabello corto. Aquí va:

**Entrevistadora:** _Muchos espectadores les gustaría que yo te pregunte a ti__, si tú y Laura están juntos..._  
><strong>Ross:<strong> _No... Yo no estoy con Laura._ (Dice seguro y luego….) _Por lo menos no en este momento._  
><strong>Entrevistadora<strong>: _Okey... ¿Has estado enamorado?_  
><strong>Ross:<strong> _Emm..._ (Piensa).  
><strong>Entrevistadora:<strong> _¡De ella!_  
><strong>Ross:<strong> _Oh, ¿de ella? _(Y aquí se sorprende totalmente)  
><strong>Entrevistadora<strong>: _Si, ¡esa es la pregunta!_  
><strong>Ross:<strong> ... (Sonríe nerviosamente). _No lo sé... No... No todavía. No lo sé. Tal vez algún día. Tal vez... No lo sé. _(Dice dudoso). **Entrevistadora:** (Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados como si no le creyera)._Okey…_

"_Eso fue tan chistoso",_ dice Raini riendo.

"_Pobre Ross la entrevistadora lo tomo por sorpresa en la segunda pregunta"_, digo conmovida.

"_Los fans de Raura están vueltos locos, dicen que Ross está enamorado de ti. Ojalá supieran que es verdad imagínate como serían de felices"_, dice animada.

"_Sabes que no podemos hacer eso",_ le digo seriamente.

"_Yo de verdad no los entiendo",_ dice con el ceño fruncido. En eso, Ross se acerca a nosotras y se da cuenta que Raini tiene abierto el video.

"_¿Ustedes también lo vieron?",_ dice haciendo un puchero.

"_Es tan gracioso",_ dice Raini riendo.

"_Mis hermanos se han burlado de mi toda la mañana –_reclama_– ¡No es mi culpa! me pilló por sorpresa. Y yo no quería decir un rotundo no. Ese día no sé por qué tenía la esperanza de que estaríamos juntos algún día"_, me explica.

"_Ross está bien",_ le digo acariciando su hombro.

"_Hoy fue un gran día para los fans de Raura"_, nos dice finalmente Raini sonriendo.

**POV Ross**

**19 de octubre**

Ayer terminamos de grabar el primer episodio de Austin & Ally, así que en la noche con mis hermanos, sus novias y Rydel y Ratliff con su relación rara que tienen fuimos a uno de estos parques de terror. Nos la pasamos muy bien. Laura no me quiso acompañar, otra vez, se excusa mucho en que no pueden vernos juntos pero Raini y Calum están juntos fuera del set todo el tiempo. Pero bueno, no quiero hacer problemas y hemos estado bien así que prefiero dejarlo así. Subo una foto a Instagram de anoche, salgo al lado de una bañera y se ve muy terrorífico. Me encanta.

"**rossR5: Espeluznante. Octubre ha sido bueno hasta ahora".**

**POV Laura**

**23 de octubre **

Seis de la mañana y una pesadilla me despertó. _Descubría a Ross y Maia engañándome de nuevo, se están besando furiosamente en mi propio camerino, en el sillón donde Ross y yo siempre nos besamos._ Muy bien, algo oficialmente está mal conmigo ¿Qué pretende mi subconsciente? Matarme de tristeza. Trato de volver a dormir pero la imagen me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza. No pude volver a dormir así que puse algo de música para relajarme. Reviso twitter por mientras, el cariño de la gente siempre me da ánimos. Suena "fixin", la canción de Walk The Moon que Ross mencionó que era nuestra, la escucho atentamente y me doy cuenta porque. Escribí un tweet.

"**lauramarano: ****Don't even tell me where we are going Hands over my eyes, hands over my eyes (emojis con ojos de corazones)"** _(No me digas donde vamos. Tus manos sobre mis ojos, tus manos sobre mis ojos)_

El día que me preparó la sorpresa en su casa para que lo perdonara, el me llevó con las manos en los ojos hacia su sorpresa. Decido que debo enfocarme en eso, en cómo volvimos a estar juntos.

"_**Just walk, just walk, just walk by my side…"**__ (Sólo camina, sólo camina, sólo camina a mi lado")._

Luego me quedé dormida profundamente escuchando la canción.

**26 de octubre.**

Set, está bien. Trabajo, está bien. Amigos, está bien. Familia, está bien. Novio, está bien. Relación con el novio, está bien o eso es lo que me digo a mi misma. Todo es normal, doy mi mejor sonrisa y mi mejor ánimo todos los días. Laura es así, Laura tiene que ser así, feliz.

Por otro lado, todo con Ross se ha vuelto una rutina y cada vez actuamos más como amigos que como novios, ya casi ni nos besamos, ni nos vemos fuera del set, todo es trabajo. Él sale todo el tiempo a un montón de fiestas y conciertos. Mientras yo me quedo en casa, esta última semana he pasado más tiempo con mis amigos de la escuela, me han ido a visitar a mi casa y le he dicho a Ross que incluso está Andrew pero él parece que ya lo superó, porque no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Como he dicho hemos vuelto a ser más amigos que novios. Y eso me tiene totalmente confundida y sobretodo me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas.

Así que tomé una decisión.

**POV Ross**

"_¿Por qué me citaste acá_?", le pregunto a Laura. Nos encontramos en el hotel donde la traje una vez hace unos meses. Me envió un mensaje de repente y que era urgente que nos viéramos. Lo cual es extraño porque hace semanas que no salimos juntos de noche, siempre me dice que no. Así que ya había dejado de invitarla. Ella suspiró y me miró como si estuviera tomando valor.

"_Ross… yo creo que debemos romper",_ dice seriamente.

Eso no lo vi venir.

**Y yo tampoco lo vi venir pero es lo que salió. Pero es verdad, la rutina arruina relaciones y lo peor es que no te das ni cuenta cuando las cosas están mal. No me maten pero queda mucha historia aún. Les pediré 10 comentarios, es un poco la única forma que tengo de saber que opinan. Si lo odian, les gusta, o lo que sea. Lo otro, tenía un dilema con escribir "sudadera", acá en Chile les decimos polerón pero busqué la palabra que se utilizara en más países y fue esa. En fin, gracias por leer. Un abrazo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo me sentía muy mal por el horrible capítulo anterior y así que decidí actualizar antes para explicar mejor los sentimientos de Laura. Espero quede más claro.**

**Previamente en Inseparables**

**POV Ross**

"_¿Por qué me citaste acá_?", le pregunto a Laura. Nos encontramos en el hotel donde la traje una vez hace unos meses. Me envió un mensaje de repente y que era urgente que nos viéramos. Lo cual es extraño porque hace semanas que no salimos juntos de noche, siempre me dice que no. Así que ya había dejado de invitarla. Ella suspiró y me miró como si estuviera tomando valor.

"_Ross… yo creo que debemos romper",_ dice seriamente.

Eso no lo vi venir.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**HORAS ANTES**

**POV Laura**

Set, está bien. Trabajo, está bien. Amigos, está bien. Familia, está bien. Novio, está bien. Relación con el novio, está bien o eso es lo que me digo a mi misma. Todo es normal, doy mi mejor sonrisa y mi mejor ánimo todos los días. Laura es así, Laura tiene que ser así, feliz.

Por otro lado, todo con Ross se ha vuelto una rutina y cada vez actuamos más como amigos que como novios, ya casi ni nos besamos, ni nos vemos fuera del set, todo es trabajo. Él sale todo el tiempo a un montón de fiestas y conciertos. Mientras yo me quedo en casa, esta última semana he pasado más tiempo con mis amigos de la escuela, me han ido a visitar a mi casa y le he dicho a Ross que incluso está Andrew pero él parece que ya lo superó, porque no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Como he dicho hemos vuelto a ser más amigos que novios. Y eso me tiene totalmente confundida y sobretodo me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas.

Así que tomé una decisión.

Tengo que conversar esto con él, no podemos seguir así. Miro mi piano y siento que es un buen momento para tocar música y desahogarme. Estoy tocando una melodía al azar y luego comienzo a tocar una de mis canciones…

_**Just Let Me Go – Laura Marano**_ **(a/n: la pueden encontrar en el canal de Youtube de Laura).**

_**Guess you just have to be right all the time**__(Parece que te gusta tener la razón todo el tiempo)__**  
><strong>__**Guess you just have to say goodbye all the time**__(Parece que tienes que despedirte todo el tiempo)__**  
><strong>__**Trust me, one day you won't find me**__(Créeme, que un día de estos ya no me encontrarás)__**  
><strong>__**Waiting anymore**__(esperándote ya)._

_**Cause' the days go on and on**__(Porque los días pasan)__**  
><strong>__**But time never seems to fly**__(Pero el tiempo parece nunca avanzar)__**  
><strong>__**Everything feels wrong**__(Todo se siente mal)__**  
><strong>__**When rules do not apply**__(Cuando no sigues las reglas)__**  
><strong>__**Nothing feels true when I talk to you**__(Nada se siente real cuando hablo contigo)_

_**So I can't, no I wont believe**__(Así que no puedo y no voy a creerte)__**  
><strong>__**Cause' if you love me**__(Porque si me amaras)_

_**We wouldn't be a three-ring circus without a show**__(No seríamos un circo con tres actuaciones sin ningún espectáculo)__**  
><strong>__**We wouldn't be a cloudless day with a lightning glow**__(No seríamos como un día despejado con un rayo)__**  
><strong>__**If you loved me I wouldn't be out here on my own**__(SI ME AMARAS NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ SOLA)__**  
><strong>__**It's over now**__(Ya se acabó)__**  
><strong>__**You feel it too**__(Tú sientes lo mismo)__**  
><strong>__**So please just let me go**__(Así que por favor sólo déjame ir)_

_**Trust me I know that I share the blame**__(Créeme LO SÉ Y COMPARTO LA CULPA)__**  
><strong>__**Cause' baby I had the target but no aim**__(Porque bebé tenía la meta pero no el objetivo)__**  
><strong>__**Its true one day I won't find you**__(Créeme, que un día de estos ya no me encontrarás)__**  
><strong>__**Waiting anymore**__(esperándote ya).__**  
><strong>__**Anymore…**__(Ya…)_

_**Cause' the days go on and on**__(Porque los días pasan)__**  
><strong>__**But time never seems to fly**__(Pero el tiempo parece nunca avanzar)__**  
><strong>__**Everything feels wrong**__(Todo se siente mal)__**  
><strong>__**When rules do not apply**__(Cuando no sigues las reglas)__**  
><strong>__**Nothing feels true when I talk to you**__(Nada se siente real cuando hablo contigo)_

_**So I can't, no I wont believe**__(Así que no puedo y no voy a creerte)__**  
><strong>__**Cause' if you love me**__(Porque si me amaras)_

_**We wouldn't be an emergency with nobody to call**__(No seríamos como una emergencia sin nadie para llamar)__**  
><strong>__**We wouldn't be so miserable our problems too small**__(No seríamos tan miserables con nuestros problemas tan pequeños)__**  
><strong>__**I wouldn't feel like nothing if we were anything at all**__(NO ME SENTIRÍA VACÍA SI TUVIERAMOS ALGO)__**  
><strong>__**So go now ahead now make a choice**__(Así que adelante toma una decisión)__**  
><strong>__**But please don't let me fall**__(Pero por favor no me dejes caer)_

_**I feel the doors are closing**__(SIENTO COMO LAS PUERTAS SE CIERRAN)__**  
><strong>__**And we don't have a key**__(Y NO TENEMOS UNA LLAVE)__**  
><strong>__**And as the stories ending were living unhappily**__(Y ASI COMO TERMINA EL CUENTO VIVIREMOS INFELICES PARA SIEMPRE)__**  
><strong>__**This was never a dream at all**__(ESTE NUNCA FUE UN SUEÑO)__**  
><strong>__**But that's a guarantee**__(TENLO POR SEGURO)__**  
><strong>__**But I wouldn't call it a nightmare**__(PERO NO LO LLAMARÍA UNA PESADILLA)__**  
><strong>__**Just a lonely reality**__(SOLO UNA REALIDAD SOLITARIA)_

_**It wouldn't be a three-ring circus without a show**__(No sería un circo con tres actuaciones sin ningún espectáculo)__**  
><strong>__**We wouldn't be a cloudless day with a lightning glow**__(No sería como un día despejado con un rayo)__**  
><strong>__**If you loved me I wouldn't be out here on my own**__(SI ME AMARAS NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ SOLA)__**  
><strong>__**So go ahead, now make a choice**__(Así que adelante, toma una decisión)__**  
><strong>__**But please**__(Pero por favor)__**  
><strong>__**Just let me go **__(Sólo déjame ir)_

Todas y cada una de las palabras de esta canción, mi propia canción, me hicieron darme cuenta que en realidad no quiero seguir en esto. Me he sentido sola, y ni hablar de lo mal que me he sentido por ocultar mis celos y mi desconfianza por lo que Ross hizo con Maia. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que más me entristece en este momento, es que en realidad siento que ya no le importo, para él es más importante salir a fiestas que estar conmigo, se supone que si haríamos nuestra relación secreta sería para cuidarla y no para que terminará alejándonos. Pero aquí estaba sola en mi casa nuevamente.

Creo que no hay nada que conversar, lo mejor será terminar nuestra relación. De todos modos nada cambiaría, hace tiempo que Ross no me trata como su novia y eso me ha hecho alejarme no solo físicamente sino que sentimentalmente de él.

Es lo mejor, estamos a tiempo para continuar siendo compañeros de trabajo y no estorbar más en su vida. Y así me olvido de la Laura celosa, insegura y solitaria. Volveré a ser la misma de siempre. La Laura_ realmente_ feliz.

Sé que esto es lo que debo hacer para poder estar bien y dejar de sentirme así.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**POV Ross**

"_¿Tu dijiste que deberíamos romper?",_ le pregunto incrédulo. Realmente no entiendo que es lo que pasó o lo que está pasando.

"_Sí… ya tomé mi decisión",_ murmura sin mirarme a los ojos.

"_¿Por qué?",_ le pregunto aún confundido.

"_Tú no te das cuenta de nada ¿cierto?",_ pregunta irónicamente mirándome ahora a los ojos.

"_¿Darme cuenta de que Laura? Me citas aquí y me dices que sólo quieres romper de la nada, no sé qué es lo que hice"_, le cuestiono casi enojado.

"_Nada, no hiciste nada. Ese es el problema",_ dice decepcionada.

"_Si no hice nada, entonces no entiendo",_ le digo molesto porque realmente no entiendo.

"_Ross, que no lo entiendas solo me reafirma mi decisión. Volvamos a ser los compañeros que éramos y todo volverá a ser como antes. Y todos felices",_ me responde.

"_¿Eso es lo que quieres?",_ le pregunto intentando calmar mi ira.

"_Sí eso es lo que quiero",_ dice segura.

"_Muy bien, parece que yo no tengo nada que decir aquí. Tú ya tomaste la decisión",_ exhalo.

"_Necesito que me prometas que volveremos a ser los de antes, que seremos felices",_ me ruega con desesperación. ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso? Yo soy el que tengo el corazón aquí roto.

"_No puedo prometerte eso", _le digo con mi voz entrecortada. Pero no me quebraré delante de ella. Seré fuerte.

"_Por favor. Yo solo quiero estar bien y que tú también lo estés_", me suplica y no puedo evitar caer ante su petición. Si ella ya no me quiere, no puedo obligarla a ser infeliz como yo. Yo la amo, y quiero que sea feliz. Y si eso significa que tengo que fingir felicidad, lo haré.

"_Está bien… seremos los de antes. Me verás feliz porque en realidad lo soy, tengo una exitosa banda con mis hermanos y amigo. Tengo una familia asombrosa. Tengo un trabajo que me encanta y un montón de diversión porque vivo en LA. Y tú también tienes muchas cosas. Estaremos bien",_ le digo dándole mi mejor sonrisa falsa. Estoy seguro que me ganaría un Oscar por esta actuación.

"_Gracias… Yo tengo que irme ahora"_, murmura sin mirarme.

"_Está bien. Nos vemos.",_ le digo suavemente.

"_Adiós Ross",_ ella dice y se vuelve hacia la puerta, la abre y se va sin mirar atrás.

**POV Laura**

Salgo por la puerta sin poder mirar atrás. Vine decidida aquí a terminar lo nuestro pero ¿podía estar decepcionada de que lo hizo tan fácil? Sólo me reafirmó que él ya no siente lo mismo por mí, y que le hago un favor dejándolo libre. Él será más feliz sin mí y podrá salir a sus fiestas sin una novia que lo ate. _Rompiste tu propio corazón_, me dice mi voz interior. Lo silencio y lo único que quiero es salir de aquí antes de romperme a llorar. De pronto mi iPhone comienza a sonar y tengo la esperanza de que sea Ross pero no lo es.

"_**¿Hola?",**_ respondo con mi voz entrecortada.

"_**Laura ¿estás bien?",**_ pregunta preocupado. Debería mentir y decir que sí, pero en este momento simplemente no puedo.

"_**No, yo… yo no estoy bien",**_ reconozco casi llorando.

"_**¿Dónde estás? Iré a buscarte donde sea",**_ dice en desesperación. Yo logro darle la dirección y me responde que estará pronto junto a mí.

**POV Ross**

Una vez que estoy solo, me siento en el borde de la cama y trato de procesar todo lo que acabó de suceder. Hace unas horas atrás tenía una novia, la cual luché contra tantas cosas para estar juntos incluso con mis propios sentimientos y ahora solo la perdí. Ni si quiera se lo que sucedió, sólo entendí que ella ya no me ama y que su felicidad no está conmigo. Eso está claro.

Me paro y me dirijo hacia el balcón para tomar aire, miro hacia abajo y veo salir a Laura. Me quedo observándola esperando a que llegue el taxi y la lleve a su casa. Podría ir abajo y detenerla, decirle que la amo y que debemos estar juntos. Estaba decidido a bajar y decirle pero llegó un auto azul por ella. Un chico no muy alto y de pelo claro se bajó a buscarla. Espera, yo lo conozco. Se abrazan, Laura le dice algo y él le abre la puerta del copiloto para que se suba. Él mira hacia arriba como buscando a alguien y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Es Andrew y estoy seguro que lo vi sonreír burlescamente y se subió al auto.

Ahora todo para mi estaba claro. Y mi corazón que ya estaba hecho pedazos, ahora no podía estar más quebrado.

Pero tenía algo más claro aún. No dejaría que nadie lo supiera. Soy un gran actor y podré llevar esto sin que nadie lo note. Y Laura puede ser feliz con ese tal Andrew si quiere.

No dejaré que me vea mal.

**Aquí comienza el tan querido y odiado drama, pero es necesario… La canción de Laura que utilicé la encontré tan profunda, y era perfecta para describir como se sentía (¡No puedo esperar para que saque su propio disco!). Me dio penita escribir este capítulo. Espero todo haya quedado más claro con sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, vamos en 40 comentarios con solo 5 capítulos, gracias, gracias, gracias por comentar. Antes no me atrevía a pedir comentarios para actualizar pero hacerlo realmente muestra su interés y a mí me motiva a escribir. Así que con todo cariño les pido que lleguemos a los 50 comentarios para el próximo capítulo, se viene Halloween y un viaje a Monterey donde se rumoreó que Laura fue con Andrew, cumpleaños de Rocky y Vanessa. En fin, se vienen un montón de cosas. Un abrazo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡50 comentarios! Yayyyy las lectoras que me dijeron que Ross y Laura son unos tontos estoy totalmente de acuerdo y que tienen problemas de comunicación TAMBIÉN. Pero deben pensar que se supone que es su primera relación "seria" que han tenido en su vida. Y seamos honestos ¿quién no hizo estupideces cuando estaba enamorado por primera vez? Bueno yo si ahahahha muchas estupideces y no me atreví a decir muchas cosas de tonta que fui. Pero de los errores se aprenden y ellos van a aprender, estoy segura que esta vez es la última vez que terminan su relación en esta historia, eso se los puedo asegurar. Cuando vuelven eso aún no lo tengo claro. Sin más rodeos acá está el capítulo :) **

**POV Laura**

Estaba esperando en la entrada del hotel a que llegara Andrew, él dijo que vendría rápido. No sé cómo voy a explicarle porque estoy así, sólo espero que no pregunte. Lo único que necesito en este momento es un amigo. Mientras esperaba sentía este pequeño impulso de devolverme y deshacer todo lo sucedido pero no sería fácil, justo llegó Andrew a buscarme. Era una señal de que no debería devolverme, o por lo menos eso me dije a mi misma.

Andrew se bajó inmediatamente del auto y se dirigió hacia mí.

"_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?",_ me pregunto preocupado.

"_Sólo sácame de aquí por favor"_, le rogué. Él solo asintió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera. Una vez que él se subió, me miró fijamente.

"_¿Qué hacías en un hotel de noche con Ross?",_ me preguntó algo molesto y confundido.

"_No estaba con Ross",_ mentí.

"_No me mientas, lo vi en el balcón. Podría reconocer su cabeza rubia a kilómetros",_ me contradice. Okey había sido atrapada y también significaba que Ross me vio subirme al auto de Andrew, por lo que estoy segura que vendrá una escena de celos.

"_Sólo conversamos_ –confesé y no era una mentira– _y yo realmente no quiero hablar de esto ¿podemos salir de aquí?_", le digo duramente esperando que deje el tema. Él enciende el auto y nos alejamos por fin.

"_Laura nos conocemos desde hace años ¿no confías en mí_?", me preguntó dolido. Suspiré.

"_Por supuesto que confío en ti, pero esto es algo de lo que no puedo ni quiero hablar en este momento… Tal vez más adelante. Lo único que necesito ahora es un amigo"_, le digo sinceramente.

"_Está bien… Pero no me daré por vencido. ¿Entonces te llevo a casa?",_ cuestiona.

"_Sí, por favor",_ le respondo agradecida que dejó el tema por el momento pero sabía que tendría que contarle tarde o temprano.

**POV Ross**

Lunes. Odio los lunes. En realidad odio cualquier día donde en él Laura ya no es mi novia y hoy es uno de ellos. Han pasado unas horas desde que rompimos y tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea. Debo levantarme, estoy tan agradecido de que hoy no debo ir al set de "Austin & Ally", hoy en la noche viajamos a México, mañana estaremos tocando con R5 en un festival, por lo que debemos ensayar y dejar todo listo para partir. Y significa que es un día más para no ver a Laura y poder hacer frente a toda esta ruptura.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente a pesar de que estuvimos ensayando, nadie pareció notar mi pésimo ánimo debo ser un gran actor. En la hora de almuerzo mientras estábamos todos sentados en la mesa vino la tan temida pregunta.

"_Ross ¿por qué no invitas a Laura a pasar la tarde junto a nosotros? Parece que fue un siglo desde que ella estuvo aquí en casa",_ dice Rydel que está sentada a mi lado. Respiré profundamente, y sabía que era tiempo para contarles la ruptura y para actuar todo tranquilo y feliz_. Que comience el show_.

"_Eso no creo que sea posible", _le digo casualmente.

"_¿Por qué?",_ preguntó.

"_Porque ella y yo ya no estamos juntos",_ respondí despreocupadamente ignorando la punzada en mi pecho al decirlo. Ella se puso a reír.

"_¿Qué es lo gracioso?",_ le pregunte sin comprender su repentina risa.

"_Nada. Sólo creí escuchar que tú y Laura ya no están juntos"_, explica incrédula.

"_Eso es lo que dije",_ le afirmo. Su sonrisa se borró.

"_¿Es una broma cierto?"_, pregunta seriamente. Y todos volvieron su atención hacia nuestra pequeña y ahora no tan pequeña conversación. Bueno, es mejor. Así todos se enteran de una vez y no tengo que repetirlo.

"_No Delly, es verdad. Pero no hagas un drama de esto, Laura y yo quedamos en buenos términos", _le digo intentando quitarle importancia.

"_¿No están haciendo otra vez eso de que son solo amigos y tienen una relación oculta?", _preguntó.

"_No, es en serio. Se acabó, sólo somos compañeros y amigos_", le respondo intentando sonar tranquilo.

"_Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Le hiciste algo_?", preguntó confundida. Colapsé con tantas preguntas y sentí rabia sobretodo de la última.

"_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tendría que haberle hecho algo? ¡No hice nada! Sólo ya no estamos juntos y punto. Ella es feliz sin mí y yo soy feliz sin ella, eso es todo. Los dos estamos bien con esto. Fin del tema y gracias por el almuerzo",_ dije molesto poniéndome de pie, todos se quedaron estupefactos mirándome. Muy bien, tarde o temprano iba a explotar mi ira, lástima que recayó en mi hermana, luego le pediría disculpas. Por el momento lo único que necesitaba era salir de ahí y estar solo.

Iba a tomar las llaves del auto de mamá para salir pero no las encontraba por ningún lado. Seguro las tenía ella y pedirle prestado el auto a uno de mis hermanos o a ella significaba devolverme y pedir disculpas y dar explicaciones en este momento y no quería eso. Así que solo tomé mi skate, mis audífonos para escuchar música y salí de casa. Miré mi iPhone y escribí un tweet antes de apagarlo y desconectarme del mundo.

"**rossR5: Necesito un auto…"**, y lo tendré pronto.

**POV Laura**

"_¡Buenos días hermana!",_ dice animada Vanessa saltando encima de mi cama.

"_Buenos días Vanessa",_ le respondo no tan animada como ella.

"_Uufff alguien no está de buen humor hoy",_ bromeó.

"_Lo siento, es solo el sueño",_ miento. Debería estar feliz, se supone que para eso rompí con Ross pero todo se sentía muy lejano a estar bien.

"_¿Es solo el sueño o esto tiene que ver con un chico Rubio que se apellida Lynch y su nombre es Ross?",_ dijo suspicazmente. ¿Era tan obvio?

"_Ross y yo rompimos"_, le dije sin rodeos. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"_¿Qué hizo ese tonto esta vez?",_ pregunto molesta.

"_Nada. Yo terminé con él, es una larga historia de la cual no estoy dispuesta hablar en este momento pero estaré bien. Ya lo verás"_, le digo serenamente para tranquilizarla.

"_No estoy entendiendo nada",_ murmuró confundida.

"_No hay mucho que entender, son cosas que pasan. Estamos mejor separados y como amigos"_, le aseguro firmemente para convencerla y para convencerme a mí misma también.

"_¿Y Ross estuvo de acuerdo con esto?",_ preguntó.

"_Uhm sí, muy de acuerdo. Pero estamos bien, se supone que es para mejor. Estoy tranquila con esto y él también. Sólo necesito un poco de distracción", _le respondo. Hoy no teníamos filmaciones de "Austin & Ally" así que lo que menos necesitaba era estar sola sin hacer nada en casa.

"_Entonces tengo la solución para eso. ¿Qué te parece tiempo de hermanas?"_, me pregunta sonriendo.

"_Me parece genial ¿Qué tienes en mente?",_ le pregunto sonriendo. Ella siempre puede subirme el ánimo.

"_Tengo esta actividad en la __Fundación Christopher y Dana Reeve. Ya sabes, esa que recauda recursos para las personas con parálisis y habrán muchas personas ahí para ayudar a recaudar fondos",_ me cuenta.

"_Sabes que me encanta ayudar. Es la mejor forma para distraerme"_, le digo levantándome animada.

"_Muy bien. Así me gusta verte. Te espero abajo para el desayuno y luego nos arreglamos para ir",_ me dice dejándome sola en mi habitación.

Me miro al espejo y sonrío. Tengo que estar bien, y voy a estar bien. Hoy será un gran día.

**POV Ross**

Llegamos hoy en la mañana desde México, fue totalmente asombroso a pesar que solo tocamos una canción, el Estadio Azteca es realmente inmenso, creo que es el escenario más grande sobre el que hemos estado. Con respecto a lo sucedido hace dos días antes de partir a México, luego de desaparecer un par de horas le pedí disculpas a Rydel por haberle gritado y a todos por preocuparlos mientras desaparecí. Pero realmente lo necesitaba, me desahogué y luego todo estuvo un poco mejor. Todos comprendieron y respetaron mi decisión de no hablar más del tema.

Ahora acababa de llegar de dos conciertos, primero fuimos al de "The Wild Feathers" y luego al de "Joy Wave". Sí, mi plan de distracción estaba funcionando de lo mejor y mis hermanos y amigos estaban felices en acompañarme. Tengo la mejor familia del mundo.

Me estaba por quedar dormido y sentí entrar a Ryland a nuestra habitación.

"_Hey",_ lo saludo.

"_Hey bro ¿cómo estuvo tu noche?"_, me pregunta mientras se desviste para dormir.

"_Excelente. Estuvimos en dos conciertos, noche épica",_ le cuento.

"_Genial",_ dice acostándose en su cama.

"_¿Y tú noche como estuvo?",_ le pregunto.

"_Tranquila. Savannah y yo vimos una película y luego ya sabes, solo estuvimos juntos",_ me cuenta y puedo adivinar que lo dijo sonriendo. Sentí un poco de envidia, no por Savannah no me malinterpreten, sino porque él tiene una novia y yo no.

"_Te perdiste nuestra noche épica por estar con tu novia"_, le reclamé sin pensar. Él resopló.

"_Ross, si tú estuvieras con Laura harías exactamente lo mismo. Preferirías quedarte con ella",_ me dice. Lo que me faltaba, sacarme en cara a Laura.

"_Sabes que no. De hecho las últimas semanas preferí salir con ustedes que quedarme con ella"_, lo contradigo.

"_Pues no sé si felicitarte por eso"_, murmuró.

"_¿Por qué lo dices?",_ le pregunto sorprendido.

"_Porque debes dedicarle tiempo a tu relación y tú dejaste a Laura sola muchas noches, no me extraña que hayan terminado alejándose y rompiendo", _me explica. Sus palabras hicieron click en mi cabeza, me estaba entregando la pieza faltante de este rompecabezas pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

"_Pero era ella la que siempre se negaba a salir conmigo. Al final me cansé de preguntarle porque siempre decía que no"_, le discuto.

"_¿Y no pensaste en preguntarle qué es lo que quería hacer ella?"_ cuestionó.

"_No…",_ susurré.

"_Ahí está tu respuesta hermano… Ahora muero de sueño ¿podemos dormir_?", pregunta bostezando.

"_Sí… buenas noches"_, le dije pensativo.

"_Buenas noches",_ dice y se acomoda para dormir.

Luego de unos minutos Ryland se quedó profundamente dormido. Y yo… yo me quedé pensando en todo lo que me dijo. Ryland a pesar de ser el menor de nosotros a veces dice y se da cuenta de cosas que muchos pasamos por alto y ahora no podría dormir reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho ¿podría tener la culpa de nuestra ruptura con Laura? ¿Por no preguntarle, por no hacer nada para que estuviéramos juntos la había perdido? Yo ya sabía la respuesta, y era un sí. _Ross eres un estúpido_, me reprendí a mí mismo.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya lo había estropeado todo y Laura ya había tomado su decisión. Lo único que me quedaba a mí era hacerle más llevadera esta ruptura. No hacerla sentir incómoda y si ella ahora estaba con Andrew claro que me dolía como un loco y me ponía totalmente celoso pero me lo guardaré para mí, no voy hacerle todo esto más difícil.

Sí, ese sería el plan.

**POV Laura**

Ayer estuve en los estudios de Hollywood Records para grabar mis canciones favoritas de navidad, elegí "Last Christmas" y "Jingle Bell Rock", pasar todo el día allá y cantar me hizo muy bien para olvidarme de todo pero hoy es un nuevo día de trabajo, y debo hacerle frente a Ross. Y también a Calum y Raini ya que tendría que contarles sobre nuestra ruptura. Pero han pasado un par de días y creo que ya puedo manejar esto sin querer romper a llorar y bueno para Ross no será difícil puedo apostar a eso. Además vi que anoche fue a dos conciertos, se la está pasando muy bien sin mí, como ha sido desde hace un tiempo.

Cómo si el destino me odiará al primero que veo al llegar al set es a él. Ross estaba distraído tocando la guitarra. El sonido de los tacones de mis botas al caminar me delataron, no acostumbro a llevar tacones en la mañana pero una parte de mi me dijo que esta mañana debía lucir lo mejor posible ya que sería el primer día que vería a mi ex novio, y no sé porque me importa tanto. Decidí ignorar esa parte que me decía que era porque aún lo amo y solo preste atención a la otra parte que me dijo que siempre debes ser digna y hacer que se arrepienta de haberte perdido. De todas maneras aquí estaba frente a él, en unos jeans rasgados cómo le gustan a él y una blusa de seda blanca con negro. Él me miró asombrado. _Perfecto,_ dijo esa parte "digna".

"_H-Hola Laura",_ dijo nervioso.

"_Hola",_ lo saludo casualmente.

"_Te ves bien"_, dijo medio sonriendo. _Punto para Laura._

"_Gracias… ¿Has visto a Raini y a Calum?",_ le pregunto.

"_En sus camerinos",_ responde volviendo a tocar su guitarra.

"_Eeemm ¿cómo lo haremos para contarles… ya sabes… eso de que ya no estamos juntos?"_, le pregunto incómoda.

"_Yo ya le conté a Calum, le pedí que no le dijera a Raini porque supuse que querrías hacerlo tú"_, me respondió volviendo a mirarme.

"_Oh, está bien",_ logré decir. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el camerino de Raini. Él sólo le había contado a Calum como si nada, yo tenía razón para él fue fácil. _Punto para Ross_.

Respiré y golpeé suavemente la puerta.

"_¡Adelante!",_ exclamó Raini.

"_Hola",_ le dije con una pequeña sonrisa entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"_¿Cómo estás?",_ me preguntó invitándome a sentarme.

"_Uhm bien supongo. Tengo algo que contarte",_ le digo cuidadosamente.

"_¿Así? ¿Qué es?",_ pregunta mirándome curiosa.

"_Sólo lo diré rápido y simple. Ross y yo rompimos",_ respondí sonando más triste de lo que debería. Ella lo notó y sólo me abrazó.

"_Lo siento tanto",_ me dice acariciando mi espalda. Hasta el momento nadie me había consolado por esto y estaba tan agradecida que ella lo estaba haciendo.

"_Yo sé que esto es lo mejor pero de todas maneras duele"_, le confesé casi llorando. Ella me abrazó más fuerte.

"_¿Puedo saber que sucedió?",_ preguntó con cautela. No había querido hablar de esto con nadie pero algo me decía que tenía que desahogarme pronto.

"_Yo terminé con él… Es que ya no se sentía bien estar con él, me sentía sola y él solo prefería salir a fiestas y conciertos sin mí… y cada vez me trataba más como su amiga que su novia. Y yo no lo soporté más"_, le conté mientras mis lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos.

"_Pero Laura ¿porque no conversaste con él sobre cómo te sentías? Quizás hubieran podido resolverlo juntos. Yo sé que Ross está enamorado de ti", _me dice suavemente. Pero ella estaba equivocada, Ross ya no está enamorado de mí o por lo menos no como antes.

"_Yo en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que si le decía que debíamos romper, se daría cuenta de todo pero el sólo lo hizo tan fácil. Y ahora en la mañana lo vi y se veía bien, como si nada de esto le afectara, sé que yo le pedí que fuéramos los de antes y que teníamos que ser felices pero verlo tan bien y yo aquí mal sólo me reafirmó que fue la decisión correcta"_, le expliqué.

"_Laura yo pienso que debes conversarlo con él, no creo que realmente esté bien. Si me preguntas mi opinión yo creo que el respeto tú decisión pero tiene que haberle dolido tanto como a ti. Ya sabes cómo es él, muchas veces se guarda todos sus sentimientos ¿Has hablado con Rydel? A lo mejor ella puede contarte como ha estado realmente",_ me aconseja.

"_No sé… prefiero que no. A pesar de todo acabamos de tener una conversación civilizada y no quiero armar todo un drama de esto. Lo único que quiero es que esto se acabe pronto y ser los de antes",_ le dije poniéndome de pie para salir.

"_Huyendo de hablar del tema y de tus sentimientos no vas a solucionar nada",_ me advierte.

"_No estoy huyendo de nada… Solo estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles",_ dije finalmente.

"_Muy bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí", _me dice antes de salir de su camerino. Me dirigí hacia el mío que está en frente de ella.

Me senté en mi sillón y tomé mi iPhone para ver la hora y vi que tenía un montón de notificaciones sobre una foto de Ross en Instagram. Es de hace unos días estamos en el set en "Sonic Boom", salgo yo, Raini y Calum a mi lado, y Laura de espaldas. La leyenda dice lo siguiente:

"**rossR5: Sólo tratando de tomar todo, antes de que desaparezca. Este espectáculo significa mucho para todos nosotros (detrás de escenas también)"**, no pude evitar emocionarme un poco y recordé aquella vez que conversamos con Ross sobre el término de "Austin & Ally" y como me prometió que seguiríamos juntos a pesar de que todo terminara.

Me puse a leer lo que las fans escribían sobre la foto y uno realmente me llegó.

"** 5idiotsavedme: **** rossR5 este espectáculo significa mucho para mí también. Gracias por la mejor amistad que ha existido lauramarano CalumWorthy Raini_Rodriguez"**

Le respondí inmediatamente.

"**lauramarano: Awwww (muchos emojis de corazones)"**

Realmente me di cuenta de lo mucho que significa toda nuestra amistad para nosotros y para nuestros fans. Todo esto de mi relación con Ross hace tiempo que está poniéndola en peligro. Ahora sabía que es lo que debía hacer, primero estar agradecida por todo lo maravilloso que tengo y ser feliz por eso. Iba a disfrutar a mis amigos lo más posible, incluyendo a Ross y dejar de lado todo el drama o por lo menos intentarlo.

Sí, ese sería el plan.

Luego de la hora de almuerzo y cómo se estamos cerca de Halloween a Raini se le ocurrió la idea adornar nuestras puertas de los camerinos con mensajes de importantes causas al estilo Halloween. No divertimos y nos ayudamos entre todos.

Raini la adornó con la frase **"El aprendizaje es una delicia. Y eso no es un truco"**. Calum escribió **"Sea verde este Halloween. Ama el planeta".** Ross escribió "**water**** .org H2O"** la cual es una organización que invita al cuidado del agua y aporta agua potable en lugares donde no tienen acceso. Y finalmente yo adorné con la frase **"La vida sana no es tan espeluznante, como parece".**

Al finalizar el día y antes de irme a casa se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ir al camerino de Ross y comprobar si todo estaba realmente bien entre nosotros ahora. Sentía esta necesidad de comprobar que estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Golpeé su puerta y luego de unos segundos la abrió.

"_Hey",_ dijo algo sorprendido al ver que era yo quien estaba frente a su puerta.

"_Hola, sólo quería conversar contigo un momento",_ le dije rápidamente.

"_Claro, pasa"_, dice abriendo la puerta para dejarme entrar, la cierra una vez que estoy adentro. Él me mira esperando que comience hablar, la tensión el ambiente no puede ser más incómoda.

"_Uhm quería saber si estás bien",_ le pregunto nerviosa. Parece una pregunta simple pero incluye un montón de cosas. Él lo piensa un poco antes de responder.

"_Sí, lo estoy ¿y tú?",_ pregunto con cautela. Observé lo tranquilo que se veía y comprendí que él estaba bien o por lo menos lo sabe llevar bien.

"_Sí… quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien entre nosotros", _le confesé.

"_Por supuesto, te hice una promesa seremos los de antes como tú querías"_, me responde.

"_¿Y tú quieres eso?",_ le pregunto sin pensar.

"_Claro que sí. No tenemos por qué hacer esto incómodo. Somos amigos Laura, podremos superarlo. Todo es reciente pero con los días estoy seguro que todo volverá a la normalidad",_ contesta.

"_Pienso lo mismo tampoco quiero hacer las cosas incómodas",_ concordé con él.

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió.

"_Adelante",_ exclamó Ross sin dejar de mirarme. Raini entró.

"_Aquí estás Laura, te buscan",_ me dijo.

"_¿Quién me busca?"_, le pregunté volviéndome hacia ella.

"_Hola, yo",_ dijo una voz masculina saludando detrás de Raini.

"_Andrew ¿Qué haces aquí?",_ le pregunté sorprendida.

"_Yo tengo una invitación que hacerte ¿podemos hablar a solas?",_ pregunta apuntando a Ross.

"_Sí quieren hablar a solas pues váyanse de aquí, este es mi camerino"_, dijo Ross amargamente.

"_Ross no es lo que piensas…",_ le estoy comenzando a explicar pero él me interrumpe.

"_No me des explicaciones Laura, no tienes por qué hacerlo eres libre de estar con quien quieras",_ dice fríamente.

"_Pero…",_ intento volver a explicarle.

"_Pero nada Laura. Todo está bien. No te preocupes",_ dice repentinamente tranquilo guiñándome un ojo. Y me sorprendió ¿ya no le importaba que yo pudiera estar con Andrew? ¿Ross ya no es más celoso?

"_Andrew acompáñame yo te llevo al camerino de Laura_", le dice Raini indicándole que es mejor dejarnos solos. Cuando salen, Ross se sienta y comienza a tocar una melodía en su guitarra. Él se da cuenta que estoy de pie aun frente de él y me mira.

"_Te están esperando. No te detengas por mí"_, me dice despreocupadamente. Y definitivamente me di cuenta que ya no le importa nada lo que yo haga.

Me di la vuelta y sólo me fui de ahí. Entré a mi camerino y Andrew me estaba esperando.

"_¿Qué fue eso?",_ preguntó a penas me vio entrar.

"_¿Tenías que venir hasta acá para decirme algo?", _le reclamé. Él me miró sorprendido.

"_No sabía que no podía visitar a mi amiga en su trabajo"_, dijo sorprendido.

"_Podrías haberme esperado que llegara a casa",_ dije molesta.

"_Lo siento por querer darte una sorpresa"_, dice dolido. Y me doy cuenta que me estoy desquitando con él. Y no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que me está sucediendo.

"_No… lo siento yo. Perdóname ¿Qué querías decirme?",_ le pregunto intentando sonreír.

"_Bueno, mis padres me regalaron una estadía en Monterey por este fin de semana y como sabía que tú no estabas muy bien y querías distraerte pensé en invitarte. Tiempo de amigos"_, me dice sonriéndome. Y no puedo evitar sonreír ante su preocupación, además un día lejos de todo me vendría excelente y ya que a Ross no le importa lo que haga o no haga.

"_Eso es muy dulce de tu parte ¿Cuándo partimos?",_ le digo sonriendo también.

**POV Ross**

"_Pienso lo mismo tampoco quiero hacer las cosas incómodas",_ Laura me dijo concordando conmigo. Un silencio incómodo nos invadió y si las miradas hablaran creo que dirían un montón de cosas que no somos capaces de decir, estábamos teniendo aquí _nuestra pequeña guerra_ de quien estaba más bien que el otro.

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió.

"_Adelante",_ exclame sin dejar de mirarla. Raini entró.

"_Aquí estás Laura, te buscan",_ le dijo.

"_¿Quién me busca?"_, le preguntó volviéndose hacia ella.

"_Hola, yo",_ dijo una voz masculina saludando detrás de Raini.

"_Andrew ¿Qué haces aquí?",_ le preguntó sorprendida. El nudo en mi estómago tan familiar se hizo presente.

"_Yo tengo una invitación que hacerte ¿podemos hablar a solas?",_ le pregunta mirándome cómo si les estorbara.

"_Sí quieren hablar a solas pues váyanse de aquí, este es mi camerino"_, les dije amargamente.

"_Ross no es lo que piensas…",_ Laura me comienza a explicar pero la interrumpo.

"_No me des explicaciones Laura, no tienes por qué hacerlo eres libre de estar con quien quieras",_ digo fríamente.

"_Pero…",_ intenta volver a explicarse.

"_Pero nada Laura. Todo está bien. No te preocupes",_ la vuelvo a interrumpir pero esta vez tranquilamente hasta le guiñé un ojo. Ella no tiene porque verme celoso.

"_Andrew acompáñame yo te llevo al camerino de Laura_", le dice Raini indicándole salir de mi camerino. Cuando salen, busque algo que me distrajera rápidamente, tomé mi guitarra y comencé a tocar una melodía al azar, esto me mantendría contenido por el momento. Finjo darme cuenta que ella aún está de pie en frente mío y la miro.

"_Te están esperando. No te detengas por mí"_, le digo fingiendo despreocupación. Ella se dio la vuelta y salió en silencio.

Una vez que estaba fuera de mi vista supe que la había perdido, pero hice lo correcto. No iba a permitir que me viera mal por todo esto y ella puede hacer su vida tranquila.

Me recosté en mi sillón a escuchar un poco de música, con mis audífonos a todo volumen me desconecté del mundo. Luego de un rato una canción al azar comenzó a sonar.

"_**Our war- Neon Trees"**_

_**When we were in our youth **__(Cuando éramos jóvenes)__**  
>We had dreams that we could fly <strong>__(Teníamos sueños que nos hacían volar)__**  
>We had friends that weren't visible <strong>__(Y aquellos amigos que no eran invisibles)__**  
>And love that never died <strong>__(Y el amor que nunca murió)_

_**And as we grow old and felt the pain **__(Y a medida que envejecimos y sentimos el dolor)__**  
>That we always knew the truth <strong>__(Que siempre supimos la verdad)__**  
>That love would heal if we stayed true<strong>__ (Qué el amor nos sanaría si se mantiene fiel)__**  
>To the dreams of our youth<strong>__(A nuestros sueños de juventud)_

_**I been walking 'round for hours **__(He estado dando vueltas durante horas)__**  
>Holding onto stems of flowers <strong>__(Aferrándome al olor de las flores)__**  
>My chest is feeling all your pain<strong>__(Mi pecho siente todo el dolor)__**  
>As it began to rain<strong>__(Cuando empieza a llover)_

_**And now it has come to this **__(Y AHORA QUE HA LLEGADO EL FIN DE ESTO)__**  
>The little victories, I'll miss<strong>__(Pequeñas victorias voy a extrañar)__**  
>Of everything we've overcome<strong>__ (De todo lo que habíamos superado)__**  
>And all that's said and done <strong>__(Y todo lo que he dicho y hecho)_

_**I'm leaving our war behind **__(Me voy detrás de nuestra guerra)__**  
>Life can go on without you <strong>__(LA VIDA PUEDE CONTINUAR SIN TI)__**  
>I'm leaving our war behind <strong>__(Me voy detrás de nuestra guerra)__**  
>The night that I leave town <strong>__(La noche que salí de la ciudad)_

_**The walls that you and me take down**__ (LAS PAREDES QUE ME AYUDASTE A BAJAR)__**  
>Are only getting taller now <strong>__(SON CADA VEZ MÁS ALTAS AHORA)__**  
>And I've even forgotten how <strong>__(Y hasta he olvidado como)__**  
>To stand on my two feet <strong>__(Es estar parado sobre mis dos pies)_

_**How honestly I'm on my own **__(Quiero decir "solo soy yo")__**  
>And happier to be alone <strong>__(Y estoy feliz de estar solo)__**  
>But everything I do alone <strong>__(Pero todo lo que hago solo)__**  
>Has every bit of you <strong>__(Tiene un pedacito de ti)_

_**I'm leaving our war behind **__(Me voy detrás de nuestra guerra)__**  
>Life can go on without you <strong>__(LA VIDA PUEDE CONTINUAR SIN TI)__**  
>I'm leaving our war behind <strong>__(Me voy detrás de nuestra guerra)__**  
>The night that I leave town <strong>__(La noche que salí de la ciudad)_

_**Don't tell me to justify **__(NO ME DIGAS QUE JUSTIFICO)__**  
>Living my life without you <strong>__(VIVIR LA VIDA SIN TI)__**  
>I'm leaving our war behind <strong>__(Me voy detrás de nuestra guerra)__**  
>The night that I leave town <strong>__(La noche que salí de la ciudad)_

_**All my life**__ (Toda mi vida)__**  
>It's always the same thing <strong>__(Siempre es igual)__**  
>All my life<strong>__ (Toda mi vida)__**  
>It's always the same thing <strong>__(Siempre es igual)_

_**All my life**__ (Toda mi vida)__**  
>It's always the same thing <strong>__(Siempre es igual)__**  
>Well, it's always the same, it's always the same <strong>__(Es siempre la misma, es siempre la misma)__**  
>It's always the same thing<strong>__(Es siempre la misma)_

_**I'm leaving our war behind **__(Me voy detrás de nuestra guerra)__**  
>Life can go on without you <strong>__(LA VIDA PUEDE CONTINUAR SIN TI)_

Cuando la terminé de escuchar me di cuenta que es una de esas canciones que sin querer llegan a ti y te identifican tanto. Y que cantas a todo pulmón ya que antes cuando la escuchaste no tenía tanto sentido como ahora. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí twitter y escribí:

"**rossR5: Es agradable cuando redescubres una canción que escuchaste hace un rato". **Publiqué junto con una foto de pantalla de la canción.

Luego vi la hora y sé que es tiempo de volver a casa, hoy probaría mi disfraz y maquillaje para la fiesta de Halloween de mañana.

Tengo que seguir con mi vida.

**¡Este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito pero 50 comentarios lo merecían! 4.4665 palabras y yo solo no podía parar de escribir tuve que hacerlo porque iba a ser muy largo, ojalá les haya gustado. También incluí una escena que me sugirió una lectora (Aki te darás cuenta jeje). Bueno, esta es la parte en que les digo lo que era real aquí, todos los tweets, el viaje a México, Laura y Vanessa en la fundación, los conciertos a que asistió Ross, las fotos, la canción que publicó Ross también. Él próximo capítulo creo que será igual de largo muchas cosas faltaron por escribir en este y además se viene el concierto que R5 dio en LA. donde asistieron Raini, Calum y donde Laura llevó a sus amigos incluyendo a Andrew. OMG ahahhah yo realmente no podía creer que ella lo llevó. En fin, 10 comentarios y se publica el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos, ¡un abrazo! **


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG Se demoraron tan solo un día en darme 11 comentarios. Estoy tan feliz y hubieron algunos que los amé con locura ahahah. Muchas Graaaaaacias! Y estoy muy feliz también porque hoy Riker publicó una foto de un mapa con los países que habían visitado este año y los que visitarían y salía ¡Chile! Hay posibilidades que R5 venga a Chile el 2015, estoy muy emocionada :D **

**POV Laura**

Hoy es Halloween y también es el cumpleaños de Vanessa, así que he estado muy emocionada por este día. Les comenté a mis padres sobre mi viaje a Monterey con Andrew y decidieron que deberíamos viajar todos, ya que nos vendría bien un pequeño descanso.

De manera que ahora nos encontrábamos en un hotel espectacular con vista a la bahía, y tendríamos una pequeña celebración familiar por el cumpleaños de Vanessa, algo sencillo. En la tarde fuimos a un restaurant de comida mexicana, Vanessa tuvo que utilizar un "sombrero charro" y todo, fue muy gracioso. Le cantamos cumpleaños feliz, nos reímos, recordamos anécdotas de cuando éramos más pequeñas y en fin todo fue muy entretenido.

Una vez de vuelta al hotel, yo aún tenía mucha energía. A Vanessa se le ocurrió la idea de quedarnos en la terraza y pedir algo para beber. Nuestros padres nos desearon buenas noches y se fueron a su habitación, nos dijeron que nos darían tiempo de "jóvenes". Vanessa me animó a probar un Cosmopolitan y Andrew pidió una cerveza. No acostumbramos a beber pero un poco no le hace mal a nadie. Y como nunca bebo los efectos pronto se empezaron hacer presentes. Y pedimos otra ronda.

"_¿Recuerdas cuando mamá te disfrazó de calabaza? Te veías tan tierna"_, le digo a mi hermana riendo.

"_No me lo recuerdes, siempre he odiado disfrazarme. Y parece una obligación cuando Halloween es tu día de cumpleaños. Menos mal ya pasé esa etapa y mamá ya no puede disfrazarme",_ dice aliviada.

"_Yo cuando era niño me disfracé como 3 años seguidos de Spiderman. Estaba obsesionado"_, nos cuenta Andrew.

"_Spiderman… muy cool",_ le dice Vanessa bromeando.

"_A mí me encanta disfrazarme. De hecho en este instante siento tanto no haberme disfrazado ¡Somos los únicos no disfrazados!", _reclamo.

"_Pero eso puede cambiar",_ me dice Andrew.

"_¿Cómo es eso? No tenemos donde conseguir disfraces acá"_, le aseguro.

"_Pero podemos inventarlo ¿o no te atreves?",_ me desafía mirándome a los ojos.

"_Reto aceptado",_ le digo sosteniendo su mirada.

"_¡Yo seré el juez!",_ exclama Vanessa espontáneamente.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos señora jueza?",_ le pregunto en falso tono serio a mi hermana sin dejar de mirar a Andrew.

"_Diez minutos desde ahora ¡ya!",_ me responde riendo.

Andrew y yo corrimos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Yo realmente no sabía que utilizar, comencé a buscar algo alrededor de toda la habitación y vi unas sábanas dobladas en el armario. Hice un vestido al estilo romano o griego (o lo que sea) y saqué unas flores blancas del florero que estaba de adorno para hacer una corona. Sería una mujer de la antigua Grecia o algo así, me miré al espejo y estaba perfecto. Corrí hacia la terraza nuevamente y Andrew ya estaba ahí, y se veía tan ridículo. Se envolvió completamente en papel higiénico.

"_Supongo que eres un intento de momia"_, le dije riendo.

"_¿Y tú un intento de diosa griega?"_, dijo asombrado. Me dio un poco de vergüenza.

"_Bueno, no sé muy bien quien ganó aún. No fueron muy originales"_, dice Vanessa tratando no reír y parecer una seria jueza. Y de pronto una idea vino a mi cabeza. Corrí hacia un macetero que tenía una planta y le arranqué dos hojas.

"_¿Quién dijo que soy una mujer griega? Soy una Ensalada César",_ le dije poniéndome las hojas en mi pecho y haciendo un baile extraño. Vanessa y Andrew comenzaron a reír sin parar.

"_Lo siento Andrew pero Laura gana",_ dice Vanessa.

"_Sí, no se puede competir con eso",_ reconoce riendo.

"_¡Wooot Wooot!",_ exclamé celebrando.

"_Me haces tanto reír"_, dijo Andrew mirándome como maravillado y sonriéndome. Y sentí algo inexplicable cuando me miró así.

"_¡Tómame una foto!",_ le pedí ignorando lo que sentí. Seguro es el alcohol que me está haciendo efecto. Le entrego mi iPhone, hago una pose pensativa y él amablemente me toma una foto. Me lo devuelve e inmediatamente subo la foto a Instagram.

"**lauramarano: Necesito un poco de ensaladas para complementar mi disfraz, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Soy una Ensalada César, por cierto"**

"_Bueno chicos yo me voy a dormir, tanto reír y los Cosmopolitan me relajaron",_ dice Vanessa bostezando.

"_Okey, ¿tú quieres ir a dormir?",_ le pregunto a Andrew.

"_No, son recién las once de la noche"_, dice en un tono obvio.

"_Entonces nos quedamos acá",_ le digo a mi hermana.

"_Buenas noches entonces chicos",_ dice despidiéndose.

"_Buenas noches",_ decimos al unísono y ella se aleja dejándonos solos. Andrew se arrancó los pedazos de papel higiénico y yo las hojas. Luego nos sentamos admirando la vista y en un cómodo silencio.

"_Así que ahora que estamos solos ¿puedo preguntarte algo?",_ me dice interrumpiendo nuestro pacífico silencio.

"_¿Qué quieres saber?",_ le pregunto mirándolo.

"_¿Cuando me vas a contar lo que sucedió en ese hotel con Ross?",_ pregunta con cautela. Muchas cosas pasaron en ese hotel y sentí nostalgia de nuestra noche con Ross antes de que se fuera a Puerto Rico, todo fue tan lindo y perfecto. Pero Andrew no se refería a esa noche, se refería a la noche en que Ross y yo rompimos. Y una tristeza me inundó ante el recuerdo.

"_No quiero hablar de eso",_ dije automáticamente.

"_Pero Laura sé que hay algo importante que no me estás contando"_, dice decepcionado y frustrado. Y no sé si contarle o no, él obviamente me diría que todo fue un error porque no le cae bien Ross, y pudo serlo o no, pero fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido y no me arrepiento de nada.

"_Es solo que no lo entenderías",_ susurro.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy famoso?",_ cuestiona enojado y ofendido.

"_¡No! ¡Porque tú nunca has estado enamorado!"_, exclamo sin pensar. Él me miró sorprendido.

"_¿Tú estás enamorada de Ross?",_ preguntó incrédulo.

"_Si…",_ reconocí en un susurro. Él se quedó en silencio por un momento y yo no sabía que decir.

"_Tú estás equivocada",_ murmuró.

"_Cómo voy a estar equivocada, sé lo que siento",_ lo contradije.

"_No, sobre que nunca he estado enamorado",_ me corrige.

"_¿Tú has estado enamorado? ¿De quién?",_ le pregunto sorprendida. Él suspira pesadamente.

"_¿No lo has notado…? Yo estoy enamorado de ti",_ dijo mirándome sinceramente a los ojos.

"_¿Tú qué?",_ le pregunté sin creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

"_Eso… que estoy enamorado de ti_ –me quedé en silencio y el continuó hablando– _Amo tu risa y la forma en que haces sonreír a los demás. Amo que seas responsable y estudiosa. Y también tu sencillez y lo buena persona que eres… Yo te amo Laura"_, dijo sin ningún rastro de broma en sus palabras. Él hablaba en serio y yo no sabía que decir.

"_Yo… yo no sé qué decir"_, reconocí tímidamente.

"_Es por eso que necesito saber que pasa entre tú y Ross, porque la incertidumbre me está matando por dentro"_, dice con pena.

"_Ross y yo tuvimos una relación pero… pero eso se terminó el día que me fuiste a buscar al hotel",_ le confesé.

"_¿Tú todavía estás enamorada de él?",_ pregunta cuidadosamente. ¿Estoy aún enamorada de Ross? Por supuesto que sí. Decidí ser sincera con él.

"_Una parte de mi sí, ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que rompimos… pero otra parte de mí sólo quiere olvidarlo",_ le respondí con la verdad, necesitaba olvidarlo para que nuestra amistad fuera como antes.

"_Yo te puedo ayudar",_ me sugiere.

"_¿Cómo?",_ le pregunto sin comprender.

"_Yo te puedo ayudar a olvidarlo",_ dice terminando la oración mirándome a los ojos. Y vi que comenzó acercarse lentamente para besarme y me quedé paralizada. Él me dio un suave beso y se lo correspondí por unos pocos segundos. Luego me di cuenta que todo esto era un error, no podía simplemente utilizarlo para olvidarme de Ross. No es justo. Además terminé con Ross hace menos de una semana, esto no está bien.

"_Yo no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento",_ me disculpé poniéndome de pie. Él me agarra mi muñeca deteniéndome, me obliga suavemente a mirarlo a los ojos.

"_Yo no lo siento, ese beso lo esperé por tanto tiempo… y no me daré por vencido Laura yo voy a conquistarte y voy ayudarte a olvidar",_ me dijo con seguridad.

"_Eso no es justo para ti, no puedo utilizarte",_ le dije para que entendiera.

"_Yo decido si quiero ser utilizado o no. Y ya lo tengo decidido, solo tienes que darme una oportunidad",_ me dice acariciando mis manos.

"_Yo no sé qué decir",_ le dije sin poder mirarlo.

"_Sólo piénsalo",_ me suplicó.

"_Está bien… Yo me iré a mi habitación nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches",_ dije finalmente casi huyendo de ahí.

Todo lo que había sucedido me había tomado por sorpresa y ahora estaba tan confundida. Una vez que llegué a mi habitación me saqué el improvisado disfraz y me puse mi piyama. Me acosté y no podía dormir, no podía parar de pensar que mi mejor amigo me había confesado que me amaba y nos habíamos besado, todo era tan irreal. Tomé mi iPhone para ver twitter y distraerme un poco pero en realidad quería ver en que andaba Ross y vi que hicieron una fiesta de disfraces, él estaba disfrazado de guasón se veía bien, más que bien. Una fans me preguntó que pensaba de su disfraz, iba a ignorar la pregunta pero luego caí en cuenta que somos amigos se supone que puedo responder esas preguntas.

"**lauramarano: Delly_R5**** Es tan bueeeeeeeno. Es ridículo (emojis de pulgar arriba y sacando la lengua)",** eso parece como lo que respondería una amiga supongo. Respondí otros tweets y luego el sueño por fin me invadió.

Y aun no sabía que decirle a Andrew mañana.

**POV Ross**

Noche de Halloween y con los chicos decidimos hacer una fiesta de disfraces en nuestro patio. Rocky y Alexa se disfrazaron de James y Mary Sandin de la película "The Purge", Ratliff y Rydel de Judd Nelson y Molly de la película "Breakfast Club", Ryland y Savannah de Policías, Brandon y su novia (que no tengo idea de que van disfrazados), Riker de Jack Sparrow y yo finalmente de Guasón.

La fiesta estaba bien, todos riendo y compartiendo pero luego de un rato se volvió incómoda. Adivinarán por qué.

"_Somos los únicos sin pareja, esto es incómodo",_ me dijo Riker bromeando leyéndome los pensamientos.

"_Somos los eternos solteros"_, dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_"Pero hasta hace poco tenías a Laura, estoy seguro que la extrañas ahora"_, me dijo casualmente pero estoy seguro que esa frase no tiene nada de casual, estaba esperando mi reacción. Podría mentir o no, no estaba de ánimos de mentir.

"_La extraño pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Eso ya terminó",_ dije amargamente.

"_¿Y no piensas recuperarla?"_, preguntó sorprendido.

"_No lo sé, ambos estamos cansados de poner en peligro nuestra amistad debido a nuestra relación ¿y tú ya te diste por vencido con Vanessa?"_, le pregunto para cambiar de tema y hablar de él mejor.

"_Deberías saber que yo nunca me doy por vencido, a pesar de saber que está fuera de mi alcance. Nunca perderé las esperanzas de que recapacitará",_ me dice riendo como si fuera obvio.

"_Tú siempre tan optimista",_ le reconozco.

"_Hace un rato la llamé para desearle feliz cumpleaños"_, me contó.

"_¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué te dijo?",_ le pregunté esperando obtener más información sobre todo de su hermana.

"_Me agradeció obviamente y me contó cómo había sido su cumpleaños. Están en Monterey con toda la familia, incluyendo un amigo de Laura",_ respondió y no pude dejar de notar lo último que mencionó.

"_¿Un amigo de Laura?",_ le pregunté estupefacto.

"_Sí, un nombre con A no recuerdo bien",_ dijo pensativamente.

"_¿Andrew?",_ pregunté esperando que su respuesta fuera negativa.

"_Sí. Andrew el mismo ¿lo conoces?",_ me pregunto curioso. Y ya sé que dije que mi corazón se rompió un montón de veces pero es como si la sensación de corazón roto no disminuye con el tiempo. Aquí sentía mi corazón pisoteado nuevamente.

"_Lo conozco",_ resoplé.

"_¿No te cae bien?"_, preguntó y decidí que no quería hablar ni saber nada más de esto.

"_Da lo mismo. Esto es una fiesta y la pasaremos bien"_, le dije obligándome a mí mismo a animarme. Esto no va arruinar mi noche.

Esta noche tengo que olvidar. Decidí escribir otro tweet.

"**rossR5: La noche aún es joven".**

**Sólo decirles que quería hacer un capítulo más largo pero no pude por falta de tiempo, mi mamá me está obligando a ayudarla en su trabajo ya que estoy de vacaciones y me dice que no puedo pasar todo el día en el notebook. Por lo que tuve que escribir el capítulo ahora en la noche y tengo mucho sueño. Así que el concierto de R5 en LA lo tendré que dejar para el próximo capítulo. Quiero saber sus opiniones de este, ¿Qué les pareció la confesión de Andrew? ¿Y ese beso? ¿Qué creen que le responderá Laura? ¿Ross se dio por vencido? 15 comentarios para el próximo capítulo, necesito un poquito de tiempo para escribir jejej un abrazo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**16 comentarios y estoy muy feliz de que estén esperando el capítulo. Lo siento tanto por demorarme un poco más, realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y quería darles un buen capítulo. Además de haber tenido un poco de bloqueo de escritor (creo que así le llaman ahahah) pero yo la llamo depresión post foto de Andrew xD siento que me arruina toda mi historia cada vez que hay una foto de él relacionada con Laura pero aun así encuentro la forma de acomodar todo, porque amo Raura por siempre ahahahhha**

**Lo otro, quería agradecerle a dos lectoras por su apreciación y sus aportes a esta historia, Dapphy Wane y Whatever y que ahora sé que se llama Angie jejeje Quería contarles que yo tengo un Word donde voy anotando todo los datos por decirlo así para esta historia y la canción que mencionaron la recuerdo pero justo fue justo cuando Ross estaba en la última gira por lo que no la pude incluir ni en Inevitable ni aquí. **

**Y para cualquier lector que tenga alguna recomendación o aporte, son siempre bienvenidas. Yo puedo pasar por alto cosas y sus críticas también me ayudan a mejorar. **

**Y me disculpan si hay algún error ya que no tuve tiempo para editar.**

**Ok, no hablo más y los dejo con el capítulo :D**

**POV Laura**

Los gritos de las chicas a mi alrededor son fuertes que pienso seriamente en que tendré problemas en mis oídos una vez que salga de aquí. Los gritos están dirigidos para R5 y especialmente para Ross. Me siento agradecida de estar aquí y poder vigilar de cerca que nadie se lance a sus brazos. El concierto había comenzado hace aproximadamente una media hora y yo me encontraba junto a Raini entre medio del público. Había disfrutado cada canción hasta el momento.

Rydel terminó de cantar "Love me like that" y las luces se apagaron mientras Ross cambiaba de guitarra, luego la introducción de una canción comenzó. Ross tomó el micrófono.

"_Cuando escribí esta canción no estaba en mi mejor momento ya que había alejado a una persona importante. Esa persona hoy está aquí presente y sabe lo significa esta canción para nosotros. Preciosa, te pediría una y mil veces "Stay with me" __**(Quédate conmigo)**__",_ dijo Ross mirándome entre la multitud y luego comenzó a cantar Rocky la canción. Y yo quedé en estado de shock ¿realmente él dijo todo eso delante de cientos de personas? Todos estaban buscando hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Ross y automáticamente hui antes de que alguien supiera que era yo. Realmente no sé porque lo hice pero me entró el pánico, no estaba preparada para que todo el mundo lo supiera. Corrí hacia atrás del escenario y me escondí en la primera puerta que encontré. Una vez dentro me di cuenta que casualmente era el camerino de Ross ya que su guitarra acústica estaba a la vista. La tomé en mis manos para admirarla y de repente sentí el impulso de tocarla, necesitaba relajarme y Ross cada vez que lo necesita eso hace, y bueno como yo no tengo mi piano aquí talvez la guitarra podría funcionar conmigo, el único problema es que yo no sé tocar guitarra. Me senté en el sillón y comencé a rasguear instintivamente, cerré mis ojos y deje que el sonido me relajara… estaba funcionando.

"_Tienes mal puesto tu dedo índice pero aparte de eso nada mal",_ dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo mi paz y asustándome por completo porque no lo sentí entrar. Abrí los ojos y Ross estaba sentado a mi lado. Él me abrazó por la espalda y se acomodó para poner su mano izquierda en el mango de la guitarra al igual que yo.

"_Es así",_ me dijo acomodando mi dedo índice correctamente. Rasgueé la guitarra nuevamente y sonó mucho mejor. Giré mi cara para mirarlo y nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"_Gracias",_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos apartándome para entregarle su guitarra. Él la tomo y la dejo a un lado.

"_¿Por qué huiste cuando comenzó a sonar la canción?",_ preguntó confundido.

"_Yo no lo sé, sentí pánico que nuestro secreto se supiera"_, le expliqué.

"_Pero ¿por qué? Yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo. Y tú al parecer quieres ocultarlo", _dijo con tristeza.

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía que decir, ¿Quería ocultarlo? ¿O no? Realmente no lo sabía bien porque por algo hui. Él pareció notar mi propio cuestionamiento.

"_Te lo haré más fácil, si no hay nada que ocultar no tienes que cuestionarte nada"_, me dijo fríamente poniéndose de pie.

"_¿Qué significa eso?",_ le pregunté totalmente sorprendida y confundida.

"_Lo que había entre nosotros y en que tanto te empeñas en ocultar, oficialmente se terminó"_, dijo mirándome por última vez antes de salir finalmente por la puerta dejándome sola. Ni siquiera dejó que me explicara o más bien yo solo me quedé en silencio mientras él asumió que quería ocultar lo nuestro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y no podía creer lo que había sucedido, había perdido al hombre que amaba. Me acurruqué en el sillón y cerré mis ojos hasta quedarme dormida.

Los sonidos de golpes en la puerta me despertaron y cuando abrí mis ojos no estaba en el camerino de Ross, estaba en la habitación del hotel. Todo había sido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla.

"_¿Laura estás ahí?",_ preguntó Vanessa desde afuera.

"_¡Sí, voy en un momento!"_, exclamé mientras volvía a la realidad. Toqué mis mejillas y estaban aún mojadas, todo se había sentido tan real y tan triste. Aún no comprendía que era lo que me quería decir mi subconsciente o lo que sea pero algo me decía que no podría comprenderlo de inmediato. Me limpié el rastro de lágrimas y me dirigí abrirle la puerta a mi hermana.

"_Hey ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?",_ pregunto algo disgustada.

"_Lo siento. Tuve una especie de pesadilla y no podía despertar"_, le expliqué disculpándome. Ella inmediatamente se relajó.

"_¿Quieres hablar de ello?"_, me preguntó suavemente.

"_En este instante prefiero que no",_ le dije sinceramente.

"_Okey…. Entonces venía a decirte que te levantes para bajar a tomar desayuno_", me dice resignada.

"_Bueno, tomaré una ducha y luego bajo",_ le respondo volviéndome hacia el baño.

"_No te tardes tanto que tu amigo Andrew está levantado hace mucho rato y creo que está esperándote",_ me dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Muy bien, ahora tendría otra cosa en que pensar. Fui a buscar mi iPhone para ver la hora, son las 9 de la mañana. Me percaté que había un mensaje de texto que no esperaba. Mi estómago se revolvió por completo. Era un mensaje de Ross enviado a las cinco de la madrugada.

"**Todo fue tan repentino que ni cuenta me di que no habría vuelta atrás. Lamento si hice algo mal pero me alegra saber que estás bien acompañada. Yo definitivamente haré lo mismo, de hecho lo comenzaré hacer desde ahora. Ya sabes, la buena compañía nunca falta."**, cuando termine de leerlo quedé tan confundida. Releí el mensaje unas diez veces sin mentir para que pudiera darle sentido a todo lo que decía. Primero se disculpó, luego me dice que estoy bien acompañada y que él también lo está. Y con buena compañía supongo que se refiere a otra persona, porque doy por seguro que a la familia no se refería. ¿Significaba que él ya estaba con otra chica? Sí, definitivamente significaba eso y él estaba asumiendo que yo también estaba con otra persona. Pero ¿por qué asumiría eso? Oh, por supuesto. Andrew. Ross se enteró de que estoy aquí con él.

Sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar con tantas cosas que pensar. Primero estaba ese sueño horrible donde Ross rompía mi corazón sin dejar explicarme, luego este mensaje donde Ross me decía que estaba con otra chica y finalmente la respuesta que tendría que darle a Andrew. Si pudiera cortarme la cabeza en este momento y lograr dejar de pensar. Créanme que lo haría.

Decido arrastrar todo este drama al fondo de mi cabeza por el momento, como si eso fuera posible. Lo intentaría mientras me tomo mi ducha. Media hora más tarde y una vez levantada y lista para bajar a tomar desayuno decidí mantenerme en este modo, no pensar en nada de lo que fuera Ross o Andrew.

Él desayuno transcurrió pacíficamente, mantuve una conversación casual con mi madre y mi hermana, mientras mi padre mantenía una animada conversación con Andrew, ellos se llevan muy bien ya que ambos conocen sobre cocina internacional y esas cosas. Y creo que mi padre lo adora porque es mi amigo y nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros (o así era antes). Y porque a pesar de que aceptó mi relación con Ross él definitivamente no es un fan de él, con toda esa imagen de rockero que ha estado imponiendo este último tiempo. La cual a mi realmente me encanta porque se ve tan rudo y sexy… y estoy pensando en él nuevamente. Me doy una cachetada mental.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar sabía que tenía que afrontar una de las cosas que estaba tratando de no pensar. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Andrew. Y él también lo sabía.

"_Disculpen ¿Me prestan a Laura por un rato? Hay algo que quiero mostrarle"_, preguntó Andrew a todos en la mesa.

"_Por supuesto vayan chicos. Nosotros iremos a pasear por la ciudad para que se reúnan con nosotros más tarde",_ responde mi mamá.

"_¿Vamos Laura?",_ me preguntó entusiasmado.

"_Vamos"_, le respondí con una media sonrisa poniéndome de pie. Aún no tenía ni idea que decirle pero supongo que solo debo ser sincera y decir la verdad. Eso tenía claro por lo menos. Nos despedimos de mis padres y Vanessa.

"_¿Así que es lo que quieres mostrarme?",_ le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia las afueras del hotel.

"_Temprano por la mañana salí a correr y me encontré con un lugar que estoy seguro que te encantará. Sólo sígueme"_, me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Unos quince minutos después llegamos a un mirador a la orilla de la bahía, el lugar estaba solitario y muy pacífico. Y la vista era realmente hermosa.

"_Este lugar es asombroso",_ reconocí mientras nos sentábamos en una de las bancas.

"_Sabía que te gustaría",_ dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y sentándose un poco más cerca de mí.

"_Tomaré una foto",_ le dije sacando mi iPhone y evitando su acercamiento.

"_Yo también",_ dijo copiando mi acción y sacando su iPhone también.

"_Eres un copión",_ me burlé.

"_Mi foto está mejor que la tuya",_ se burló sacando la lengua. No pude evitar reírme.

"_Lo dice el chico que ni siquiera utiliza Instagram. Yo soy una experta",_ le digo fingiendo arrogancia.

"_Lo que tú digas celebridad",_ dijo burlándose nuevamente y nos reímos.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio mirandonos a los ojos. Vi que nuevamente se estaba acercando para besarme pero ahora ya no estaba paralizada como anoche. Esta vez reaccioné y solo me alejé discretamente de él.

"_Lo siento…",_ se disculpó avergonzado.

"_No te preocupes"_, le dije tratando de restarle importancia.

"_Supongo que pensaste en lo que te dije anoche…",_ dijo con cautela.

"_Realmente he pensado en muchas cosas y todo es tan confuso"_, reconocí.

"_Yo sé lo que te pasa",_ aseguró.

"_¿Qué sería lo que me pasa según tú?"_, le pregunté incrédula.

"_Obviamente aún estás enamorada de Ross, rompiste con él hace sólo unos días y todo es muy reciente como para pensar en estar con alguien más. Y llegó tu mejor amigo y te dijo que te amaba y que le dieras una oportunidad, y yo sé que no me la darás porque eres una persona tan buena que te preocupas porque Ross sufra por verte con alguien más y te preocupa también utilizarme. Pero yo sé que eso no significa que no sientas algo por mi… porque en el fondo sabes que sientes algo por mí, quizás no es tan fuerte como lo que sientes por Ross pero es algo. Cuando estuvimos en Disneyland y anduvimos de la mano por todos lados actuando como más que amigos yo sentí que realmente había algo más entre nosotros y sé que tú también. Sólo que lo tuyo con Ross fue más fuerte pero ahora tú ya no estás con él y esperaré el tiempo que sea hasta que estés lista para darme una oportunidad y mientras tanto haré lo que tú quieras pero no me daré por vencido",_ dijo firmemente mirándome a los ojos. Yo bajé mi mirada hacia mi iPhone que aún tenía en mis manos recordando el mensaje de Ross de esta mañana y en su buena compañía. Él definitivamente no estaba sufriendo.

"_Tú sí que me conoces_ –reconocí – _pero hay algo en que te equivocas… Ross no sufre por mí de seguro ya está con otra. Pero aun así no quiero adelantarme a nada, acabo de salir de toda esta relación y prefiero estar sola por un tiempo y lo único que necesito de ti en este momento es tu amistad_", le dije sinceramente.

"_Pues si es un amigo lo que quieres lo seré… y con respecto a que Ross puede que esté con otra no permitas que él te vea mal por eso. Préstame tu iPhone"_, me pidió. Se lo pasé sin comprender para que lo quería.

"_¿Qué quieres hacer?",_ le pregunté.

"_Subiré la foto de esta hermosa vista y le demostraremos sutilmente que tú no estás sola"_, dijo mientras hacía lo que dijo. Luego se lo quité de las manos para ver lo que había puesto.

"**lauramarano: ****At the bay with the bae hehehe"** **(En la bahía con el bebé o nene o lo que sea que signifique bae. A/N: Lo dejé en inglés porque rima).**

"_¡Estás loco! ¡Esto va traer tantas especulaciones!",_ exclamé. La foto inmediatamente tuvo reacciones en twitter, no podía borrarla ya estaba subida y un poco en el fondo quería que Ross se sintiera como yo, así que sólo respondí algunos tweets para intentar restarle importancia y entre todas las notificaciones vi varias que me pedían saludar a Rocky por su cumpleaños. Lo hice inmediatamente antes que me olvidara, todo tiene que seguir con normalidad entre nosotros.

"**lauramarano: WOOOO Hooooo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS rockyR5 ! Eres dos décadas, woot woot! Espero que tu cumpleaños sea IMPRESIONANTE "**

"_¿Qué haces?",_ pregunto curioso Andrew.

"_Intento arreglar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste y saludo a Rocky por su cumpleaños",_ le respondí.

"_Muy bien, saludando a tu ex cuñado seguro llegarás muy lejos demostrando que no te importa Ross"_, dijo irónicamente.

"_Su familia es muy cercana a mí y eso no tiene por qué cambiar esté o no con Ross",_ le aclaré.

"_Está bien. Lo siento",_ dijo arrepentido.

"_Olvídalo. Ahora vamos con mi familia, y aprovechando el tiempo libre quiero visitar una librería para conseguir algunos libros",_ le dije poniéndome de pie.

"_Eso suena tan divertido",_ se burló poniéndose de pie también.

"_Las librerías son lo mejor",_ le aseguré mientras nos alejábamos de la bahía.

**POV Ross**

Lunes. Otra vez. Una semana desde que Laura y yo rompimos y me siento exactamente igual a el lunes pasado o incluso podría decir peor. Mi fin de semana iba bien hasta que me enteré de que Laura estaba con Andrew en Monterey. Y en la fiesta de Halloween intente olvidar bebiendo todo lo que estaba a mi paso. Cuento corto, no olvidé nada y solo terminé enviándole un mensaje de texto a las cinco de la mañana. Soy tan patético, lo peor de todo es que le di a entender que yo encontraría a alguien tan fácil como ella lo hizo pero la verdad es que nadie es como ella y yo no quiero estar con nadie más. Pero por más que me duela ella hizo su elección y yo tengo que aceptarla. Y por el bien de nuestra amistad y de mantener un buen ambiente de trabajo iba a tener que seguir fingiendo que todo estaba perfecto y pedir disculpas por ese mensaje. Así que ahora me dirigía a la sala de maquillaje para encontrar a Laura y poder conversar. Me asomé a la puerta y ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre. Soy un desastre, si quiero olvidarla tendría que dejar estos pensamientos.

"_Hey ¿podemos hablar?",_ le pregunté algo nervioso. Muy bien Ross, así llegarás muy lejos. Me reprendí. Ella me miro a través del espejo y noté que dudo un poco en que decir.

"_Estamos hablando"_, dijo descuidadamente.

"_Lo sé, pero en un lugar más privado…",_ le dije tímidamente.

"_Termino acá y voy a tu camerino",_ me respondió. Asentí y sólo me dirigí a mi camerino a esperarla. ¿Cómo empezaría la conversación? Hola Laura lamento haberte enviado un mensaje a las cinco de la madrugada yo estaba ebrio y celoso porque aún estoy enamorado de ti y sólo inventé que estaría con alguien más porque soy muy patético. _Cómo si pudiera decir eso…_ ¡Tengo que dejar de ser tan sentimental con todo esto! Y hacer lo que se me da muy bien. Actuar.

Minutos después unos suaves golpes en mi puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Fui abrir y ahí estaba maquillada y vestida como Ally, nunca me voy a cansar de admirarla… ¡Basta Ross! Concéntrate.

"_Aquí estoy ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?",_ pregunta entrando a mi camerino. Cierro la puerta para más privacidad. Aquí vamos.

"_Yo quería disculparme por el mensaje del otro día",_ le respondí y noté que se incomodó automáticamente al mencionar el mensaje.

"_No te preocupes me quedó muy claro todo. Disculpas aceptadas",_ dice totalmente sin emociones. A ella ni siquiera le importó lo que yo le dije. Intenté olvidar el dolor que me provocaba eso y continúe con nuestra conversación.

"_Gracias… Así que ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?",_ le pregunté casualmente. Pero no tenía nada de casual. Quería saberlo todo. Literalmente.

"_Bueno. Con la familia y amigos",_ dijo rápidamente enfatizando en la palabra amigos.

"_Genial",_ le dije sonriéndole. Un incómodo silencio nos inundó.

"_Así que ¿estamos bien?",_ preguntó cuidadosamente.

"_Muy bien",_ le aseguré. _Nada está bien sin ti,_ dijo mi voz interior. Debo dejar de pensar así pronto.

"_Entonces iré a repasar el guion. Nos vemos en el set",_ dijo saliendo de mi camerino y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez solo, suspiré pesadamente.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, lectura de guiones, ensayos, grabación de algunas promos, etc. Terminamos temprano a eso de las cinco de la tarde y le pedí a Calum que me acompañara a hacer algo que quería hacer hace tiempo. Y necesitaba una distracción urgente. Nos subimos a su auto y le di las indicaciones hacia donde teníamos que ir. Cuando llegamos el me miró sorprendido.

"_¿Te vas a comprar un auto?",_ pregunto emocionado.

"_Oh sí",_ le dije guiñándole un ojo.

"_¿Un Tesla?",_ preguntó sonriéndome.

"_Estaciónate luego y vamos"_, le dije ansioso.

Cuando por fin Calum se estacionó, nos bajamos rápidamente. Parecíamos literalmente unos niños a punto de recibir un regalo. Un vendedor de aproximadamente unos treinta años nos recibió.

"_Mi nombre es Tom ¿Puedo ayudarlos?",_ preguntó amablemente el hombre.

"_Sí, quiero uno de estos",_ le dije apuntando al auto deportivo negro en frente mío.

"_Buena elección. __El Tesla Model S es un sedán deportivo completamente eléctrico. __Puede acomodar a 5 adultos y 2 niños que pueden ir en asientos traseros opuestos a la marcha. Tiene una autonomía entre 345 km y 475 km a 105 km/h, y una aceleración de 0 a 100 km/h entre 6,2 segundos y 3,4 segundos según versiones",_ nos explicó.

"_¿Cuánto es el tiempo de recarga_?", preguntó Calum interesado.

"_Los tiempos de recarga varían dependiendo del estado de carga, su capacidad total, el voltaje disponible y el amperaje de la corriente de recarga. Desde un enchufe de 240 V, 20 kW y alto amperaje se puede incrementar la autonomía en 100 km. por cada hora de carga__, __lo que en palabras simples equivale a unas 5 horas para recargar completamente la batería de 85 kWh",_ respondió.

"_Cool",_ dijimos al unísono.

"_Me lo llevo"_, le dije entusiasmado. Él vendedor me miró estupefacto.

"_El precio sin extras va de 69 900 USD hasta el más equipado de 105 670 USD",_ me dijo amablemente.

"_Quiero el más equipado"_, le dije sin pensarlo.

"_¿Puedo saber su edad?",_ preguntó amablemente. Al parecer él no me conoce.

"_Dieciocho años. Y no se preocupe tengo el dinero",_ le aseguré.

"_Es actor Disney y tiene una banda muy exitosa"_, le explicó Calum. Él vendedor comprendió y nos llevó a la oficina para hacer todos los trámites. Una vez todo listo y con las llaves de mi auto nuevo me sentía realmente feliz de haberme comprado _mi_ auto, con _mi_ dinero y _mi_ esfuerzo. Es gratificante.

"_Te das cuenta que estás haciendo el completo cliché de "rompí con mi novia y para llenar ese vacío me compro un auto último modelo"",_ me dijo Calum riendo. No me había percatado de eso.

"_¡Realmente lo necesitaba!",_ exclamé en mi defensa.

"_Lo que tú digas",_ dijo incrédulo.

"_¿Por qué no me crees?",_ le pregunté confuso.

"_Amigo, te conozco hace años y sé que estás haciendo toda una fachada de que estás bien con todo eso de haber roto con Laura pero está claro que ni tu ni ella están bien, a los únicos que engañan son a ustedes mismos",_ me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"_Ella está bien y está con otro",_ dije molesto. Adiós a la fachada y a la actuación.

"_¿Y tú se la estás entregando en bandeja de plata? Pareciera como si no la amaras"_, resopló.

"_Yo la amo",_ le aseguré. Eso siempre es seguro.

"_Entonces deja de fingir que no te importa y recupera a tu chica"_, me aconsejó.

"_Pero ¿cómo hago eso? Laura está convencida de que ser amigos es lo mejor y he luchado para convencerme a mí mismo que es eso lo que quiero también",_ le expliqué desesperado.

"_Pues convéncela de lo contrario y hazlo rápido porque ese tal Andrew no está perdiendo el tiempo",_ me advirtió.

"_¿Tú sabes algo que yo no sé?",_ le pregunté.

"_Sólo sé por Raini que ese chico quiere ser más que su amigo",_ me respondió.

"_Dime algo que no sepa",_ resoplé.

"_Laura le dijo que no estaba lista para una relación en este momento, ya que todo era muy reciente y obviamente está aún enamorada de ti pero no lo descartó después",_ me contó y sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Yo no iba a permitir que él me robara a _mi_ Laura.

"_Yo no dejaré que eso suceda",_ le dije tan seguro como que me llamo Ross Lynch.

"_¡Así me gusta mi amigo! ¿Qué tienes pensado?",_ me pregunto en éxtasis.

"_Tengo la idea perfecta para demostrarle a quien ama Laura"_, le aseguré.

**POV Laura**

"_¡Laura te buscan!",_ exclamó mi madre desde el primer piso. Son las nueve de la noche y me encontraba en mi habitación. ¿Quién podría buscarme a esta hora? Bajé rápidamente, menos mal no estaba en piyama aún.

Cuando llegué al primer piso no pude evitar sorprenderme de ver esa familiar cabellera rubia de pie en la puerta de entrada de mi casa.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_, le pregunté sorprendida.

"_Hey, yo pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar pasar a verte y mostrarte algo que me tiene muy feliz"_, me respondió Ross más animado que de costumbre. No creo que quiera presentarme a su nueva novia, podría morir de pena aquí mismo.

"_¿Qué es?",_ logré preguntarle con cautela. No sabía si realmente quería ver lo que quería mostrarme y mi imaginación no me ayudaba mucho en este momento.

"_Acompáñame",_ me dijo tomando mi mano. Y sentí electricidad de solo sentir su mano alrededor de la mía. Decidí ignorar ese sentimiento y mantenerme contenida. Cuando salimos y me mostró a lo que se refería no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era un auto. Un hermoso auto negro deportivo.

"_¿Tú te compraste un auto?",_ intenté adivinar. Él me sonrió ampliamente.

"_¡Sí! Y no podía esperar para que lo vieras",_ dijo emocionado llevándome más cerca de su nuevo auto.

"_Es hermoso. Felicitaciones",_ le dije sinceramente.

"_Y además de hermoso es ecológico. Es un auto eléctrico, no contamina",_ me contó.

"_Eso es tan genial"_, le dije sonriéndole.

"_¿Quieres dar una vuelta_?", me preguntó mirándome como un niño de cinco años pidiéndote jugar con su juguete nuevo.

"_Por supuesto",_ acepté imposible de negarme ante esa mirada. Ross me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me subiera como todo un caballero, no pude evitar sonreír. Él se dio la vuelta y se subió al lado del chofer. Encendió el auto y era realmente perfecto.

"_Puedes poner música si quieres"_, me sugirió. Encendí la radio y comencé a buscar entre las estaciones de radio. En una estaban tocando "Shake it off" y decidí dejarla ahí.

"_¿Taylor Swift? ¿En serio?",_ me preguntó riendo.

"_Esta canción es muy buena. No te burles",_ le dije intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Comencé a cantar.

_**But I keep cruising**__ (Pero yo sigo navegando)_  
><em><strong>Can't stop, won't stop moving<strong>__(No puedo dejar de moverme)__**  
><strong>__**It's like I got this music**__(Es como si tuviera esta música)__**  
><strong>__**In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright **__(En mi mente diciendo que todo va estar bien)_

Ross tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras me oía cantar.

"_¡Canta conmigo el coro!",_ le exigí. Él me miró como diciendo ni en broma. Hice un puchero y seguí cantando y bailando y él comenzó a cantar también.

_**Cause the players gonna play, play, play **__(Porque los jugadores van a jugar, jugar, jugar)__**  
><strong>__**And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate **__(Y los enemigos van a odiar, odiar, odiar)__**  
><strong>__**Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake **__(Cariño, yo solo me sacudiré, sacudiré, sacudiré)__**  
><strong>__**Shake it off **__(Lo sacudiré)__**  
><strong>__**Heart break is gonna break, break, break **__(Los rompecorazones van a romper, romper, romper)__**  
><strong>__**And I think it's gonna fake, fake, fake**__ (Y los falsos seguirán siendo falsos, falsos, falsos)__**  
><strong>__**Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake **__(Cariño, yo solo me sacudiré, sacudiré, sacudiré)__**  
><strong>__**Shake it off, Shake it off **__(Lo sacudiré, Lo sacudiré)_

Cuando terminó la canción los dos nos estábamos riendo. Y me sentí tan bien de estar aquí con él, dejando de lado todo el drama que estábamos viviendo estos últimos días.

"_Eso fue tan gracioso",_ le dije riendo.

"_Me sentí tan chica",_ dijo Ross avergonzado.

"_Amo cantar contigo_", dije sin pensar y me sonrojé inmediatamente. Aquí estaba reconociendo que amaba algo de él, a parte de él mismo por supuesto.

"_Yo también lo amo",_ concordó conmigo. Pero no pude evitar sentir que sólo lo decía para no avergonzarme. Sonreí levemente.

_"Te tengo una invitación"_, me dijo sonriéndome.

_"¿Cuál?"_, le pregunté inmediatamente.

"_El miércoles haremos este concierto íntimo en el teatro "the bootleg", invité a Raini y a Calum y podrías venir tú también. Puedes invitar a tus amigos también, sé que no lo hicimos antes cuando estábamos juntos pero me gustaría conocerlos",_ me dijo sinceramente. No pude notar ninguna gota de ironía, enojo o broma.

"_¿Tú quieres conocer a mis amigos?",_ le pregunté sin creerlo.

"_Sí ¿por qué? ¿Está mal? No es una obligación solo si quieres…"_, dijo arrepentido.

"_No, es solo que me pilló por sorpresa",_ reconocí.

"_Ya estamos de vuelta"_, dijo estacionándose a las afueras de mi casa. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

"_Oh, gracias por el paseo",_ le dije medio sonriendo.

"_De nada. Y piensa en ello. Tú puedes solo llegar con tus amigos. Nos vemos mañana",_ dijo despidiéndose.

"_Nos vemos",_ le dije bajándome de su auto. Me despedí con mi mano mientras él desaparecía por la calle. Ahora sí que estaba tan confundida.

**Al otro día en el set**

Anoche prácticamente no dormí nada pensando en Ross. Él quería conocer a mis amigos pero ¿por qué ahora? Y además todo se sintió tan cómodo entre nosotros mientras cantábamos en su auto. Y cómo si fuera poco me quede hasta como las tres de la mañana viendo videos de Taylor Swift y torturándome con sus letras y en parte también disfrutando… y yo nunca me duermo tan tarde un día de trabajo.

"**lauramarano: Tenía toda la intención de ir a dormir temprano la noche anterior... y luego me puse a ver videos de Taylor Swift….",** reconocí en un tweet.

Luego leí un tweet que me hizo recordar la invitación de Ross de anoche.

"**Timeless_raura: ****Laura, tú y el elenco deberían ir al show de R5 ¡mañana!"**

"**lauramarano: (emojis de carita interesada)",** respondí así porque realmente aún lo estaba pensando.

Recordé cuando estaba decidida a que mis amigos conocieran a Ross, supongo que no era solo porque él era mi novio sino porque él también es una parte importante de mi vida. Y no porque ya no estuviéramos juntos eso tendría que cambiar, además estarían Raini y Calum y podrían compartir con ellos también. Así que había tomado una decisión, llamé a Jackie, Gabbi, Emily y Frankie ellos al principio se sorprendieron pero terminaron aceptando. Me faltaba un último amigo a quien llamar y no estaba segura de cuál sería su respuesta. Marqué su número al tercer tono contesto.

"_**Hey Andrew",**_ lo saludé.

"_**Qué hay Marano",**_ saludó.

"_**Te tengo una invitación",**_ le dije sin rodeos.

"_**Te escucho",**_ dijo atento.

"_**Mañana R5 estará dando un concierto aquí en L.A. y puedo llevar amigos. Y cómo hace un tiempo quiero que mis amigos del elenco y de la escuela se conozcan podrías venir conmigo y los chicos mañana ellos ya aceptaron"**__,_ le conté. Él se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"_**¿Y Ross está de acuerdo?",**_ cuestionó.

"_**Sí, de hecho fue idea de él"**_, le respondí con la verdad.

"_**Ya veo… Muy bien. Iré",**_ aceptó y no podía creer que fue tan fácil.

"_**¿En serio?"**_, le pregunté incrédula.

"_**Sí, nos vemos mañana",**_ dijo despidiéndose.

"_**Nos vemos. Adiós"**_, me despedí y corté. Bueno eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

**POV Ross**

**Día del concierto**

Hoy amanecí con esa sensación que será un gran día. Mi día ha ido así: Me desperté temprano porque hoy tendríamos que dejar todo listo para nuestro concierto así que no habría trabajo hoy en "Austin & Ally". A eso de las diez de la mañana se dio a conocer en "Hollywood Reporter", que estaría participando en una película con el director de "17 otra vez". Recibí un montón de felicitaciones.

"**rossR5: aha sus reacciones son impresionantes. Gracias por el apoyo",** escribí en twitter como agradecimiento.

Luego en la hora de almuerzo Laura me escribió un tweet muy al estilo de ella en respuesta a la noticia de la película.

"**lauramarano: rossR5 ****AHHHHHHH YAY (emojis de caritas felices y pulgares arriba)".**

Y por si fuera poco estrenamos un video para "Things are looking up" y realmente se sentía como que las cosas estaban mejorando.

"**rossR5: Cuando filmas una película y tu banda y amigos vienen contigo**", publiqué junto con un link del video.

Y ahora ya es de noche y en unos minutos más estaremos comenzando el concierto. El teatro ya está lleno, Raini, Calum y los escritores de "Austin & Ally" están aquí pero aún Laura no se presenta. Quizás al final decidió no venir.

"_¡Laura estás aquí!",_ exclamó Rydel interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Ella estaba aquí junto a sus amigos, incluido Andrew.

"_¡Jamás me lo perdería!",_ exclamo Laura abrazando a Rydel.

"_Hey les quiero presentar a mis amigos. Estos son Frankie, Jackie, Emily, Gabbi y Andrew",_ dijo apuntando a cada uno.

"_Un gusto conocerlos",_ dijo Rydel. Y comprendí que yo había estado esperando esto. Demostrarle a ese Andrew que estaba por sobre él.

"_Me alegra que vinieran y conocerlos. Laura habla mucho de ustedes",_ les dije amistosamente.

"_Estamos por comenzar el show, Raini, Calum y los demás ya están en el público, ustedes pueden ir hacia allá. Espero disfruten nuestro show",_ les dijo Riker.

"_Yo los acompaño_ –dije amablemente y me acerqué a Laura– _me alegro que hayas decidido venir con tus amigos",_ le dije.

"_Ya sabes lo que me gustan los conciertos de R5"_, dijo sonriéndome. Oficialmente estaba feliz de verla aquí y no me importaba que estuviera Andrew aquí también.

El concierto fue espectacular. Definitivamente necesitaba esa energía que solo el público y la música me pueden dar. Y agregado a que Laura estaba en el público y cantó todas las canciones e ignoró por completo a Andrew. No podía estar más feliz.

Lo más gracioso fue cuando una chica entre el público me lanzó un sujetador y miré de reojo a Laura y ella no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa y algo de celos. Sí, estoy seguro que eran celos.

Ella estuvo ahí bailando con Alexa y noté como ella aunque ya no fuera mi novia seguía cumpliendo ese papel al comportarse como si lo fuera, ya que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que la novia de Rocky.

Luego que terminó el show nos fuimos tras el escenario para compartir con los amigos. Mi mamá estaba tomando fotos a todos. Rydel tenía abrazadas a Laura y Raini para una foto.

"_Ross, Calum vengan para tomarles una fotos con las chicas_", dijo mi mamá. Rydel se alejó y Calum abrazo a Raini y ella me abrazó a mí por mi izquierda. Laura me abrazo por mi derecha y yo la tomé por el hombro y la acerqué más a mí. Estábamos todos sonriendo. Y todo era tan perfecto. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera recordé todo nuestro pequeño drama y no tenía ni idea donde estaba Andrew y los amigos de Laura.

Ella en este preciso momento estaba aquí con nuestros amigos, nuestra familia.

Estaba aquí conmigo.

**5361 palabras. Definitivamente me superé. Espero realmente les haya gustado el capítulo. Me esforcé mucho en él. Hubo de todo. Y les di un poco de Raura como me pidieron. También utilicé la idea del sueño de una lectora (gracias ****Dapphy Wane****). Así que Ross no se dio por vencido, estoy segura que ustedes pensaron que si jejeje. Pero se viene un largo camino para recuperar lo que con Laura tenían y para volver a estar juntos. Eso no significa que no haya momentos Raura porque se vienen un montón de ellos. Se nos viene el estreno de la canción "Smile" donde hubieron tantas fotos, los chicos escuchando la canción en el auto de Ross, el live tapping al que R5 asistió y cuando se tomó la foto de perfil de esta historia (la de Laura en la espalda de Ross), etc. **

**Aclaración: Todos los tweets, las fotos, que Ross se compró un auto y que es un Tesla, que Laura llevó sus amigos al concierto, que una chica le lanzó un sujetador a Ross y que Laura estuvo muy cercana a Alexa (incluso al otro día se comenzaron a seguir en twitter) son reales, todo lo demás es mi gran imaginación xD**

**Lo último, se viene navidad y mi cumpleaños (31 de diciembre) viajaré donde mi abuelita y estaré ocupada organizando mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero haré lo posible por tenerles un capítulo de navidad para el 25, tengo una idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Así que no dejen de comentar y decirme lo que piensan. Tengo una meta y ojala podamos lograrlo, quiero llegar a los 100 comentarios para fin de año y mi cumpleaños. Así que les pediré mínimo 10 comentarios para el próximo capitulo, son mi motivación y me hacen muy feliz. ¡Un abrazo grande! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Este capítulo es corto pero quería actualizar para navidad como un pequeño regalo, no importa que no llegáramos a los 10 comentarios ya que supongo que todos estaban muy ocupados de estar con su familia. Espero hayan tenido una muy linda Navidad :) La idea principal de este capítulo fue de una lectora y le dije que de alguna manera lo incluiría y aquí está.**

**Espero les guste :)**

**POV Laura**

"**rossR5: Hoy fue un buen día, pero esta noche fue aún mejor".**

"**rossR5: R5sLAhang fue un éxito".**

"**rossR5: Rememorando la noche anterior… Instagram /p/vEHJzevt2L/"**

"**rossR5:** **Gracias a todos los que vinieron. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento".**

"**rossR5: Piano después del show. Me gustó poder charlar con ustedes anoche… Instagram /p/vEkhuDPt0a/".**

Todos estos fueron los tweets sobre la noche anterior. Ross realmente estaba feliz. Ahora me encontraba acostada en mi cama mirando el techo fijamente y tratando de procesar todo lo sucedido anoche. El concierto fue realmente asombroso y me la pasé excelente. A excepción de ese momento en que una chica entre el público le lanzó un sujetador a Ross, realmente no lo podía creer y me dio un poco de celos presenciar lo que le llegaba a provocar a las chicas. Pero el resto de la noche fue genial, con Raini cantamos a más no poder y me hice amiga de Alexa, la novia de Rocky. Incluso estuvimos bailando juntas y cuando estaban tocando el cover "Last Nigth" de The Strokes, Ross se acercó donde nosotras y nos invitó a subirnos al escenario. Alexa se subió y bailaron, ella comenzó a hacerme señas para que también subiera. Pero eso hubiera dado tanto de que hablar, además de que ya no era la novia de Ross como para estar subiendo y ni olvidar que estaban mis amigos ahí presentes a los cuales olvidé por completo durante el show. Me sentí tan culpable porque yo literalmente disfruto mucho la música al igual que Ross y me olvido de todo.

A penas terminó el show mis amigos me dijeron que se irían, les pedí que se quedaran para compartir con los chicos de R5 y "Austin & Ally", pero realmente los noté incómodos. Definitivamente este ambiente no es lo suyo. Una vez que se fueron me dirigí tras bambalinas a celebrar con todos el éxito del concierto. Nos tomamos fotos, nos reímos, estuvimos conversando sobre tantas cosas y fue como si todo fuera como antes. Ross tenía esa sonrisa maravillosa en su cara y yo estaba tan feliz de que estaba ahí para presenciarla.

Y ahora estaba aquí mirando el techo pensando en lo cómoda y familiar que me sentía al lado de Ross y toda su familia y nuestros amigos. Había logrado lo que quería, sentirme como antes alrededor de Ross, como los amigos que éramos antes, ni siquiera tuve que fingir porque realmente me sentí bien a su lado.

Pero a pesar de que me sentí bien y cómoda a su alrededor, no puedo dejar de tener esta sensación de que estoy incompleta. Que me falta algo… ¿podría ser tan inconsecuente y ahora quererlo de vuelta como mi novio? Inevitablemente me puse a recordar cuando aún estábamos juntos y me sentía completa...

_**Flashback **_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart **__(La navidad pasada te di mi corazón)__**  
><strong>__**But the very next day you gave it away **__(Pero al día siguiente lo tiraste)__**  
><strong>__**This year to save me from tears **__(Este año para ahorrarme las lágrimas)__**  
><strong>__**I'll give it to someone special **__(Se lo daré a alguien especial)_

_**Once bitten and twice shyed**__ (Me puedes engañar una vez pero no dos)__**  
><strong>__**I keep my distance but you still catch my eye **__(Mantengo mi distancia pero aún atrapas mi atención)__**  
><strong>__**Tell me baby, do you recognize me? **__(Dime bebé ¿me reconoces?)__**  
><strong>__**Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**__ (Bueno, ha pasado un año. No me sorprende)._

"_Vocalmente estás bien pero tienes que demostrar más tristeza_", me aconsejó Ross. Estábamos en mi camerino, me está ayudando a ensayar mis covers para Disney Playlist. Él estaba tocando la guitarra para mí ya que serían dos canciones acústicas.

"_Pero si eso intento",_ le dije frustrada.

"_Eso, utiliza eso",_ me dijo animado.

"_¿Qué utilizo?",_ le pregunté confundida.

"_La frustración. Transfórmala en tristeza. Vamos con la estrofa que sigue",_ me dijo comenzando a tocar la guitarra nuevamente.

_**I wrapped it up and sent it **__(Lo envolví y lo envié)__**  
><strong>__**With a note saying 'I love you,' I meant it **__(Con una nota que decía 'te amo' y lo dije en serio)__**  
><strong>__**Now I know what a fool I've been**__ (Ahora sé que tonta he sido)__**  
><strong>__**But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again **__(Pero si me besas ahora, sé que me engañarías de nuevo)._

_"Eso estuvo mejor",_ me animó Ross.

"_Estuvo igual y todo esto es tu culpa ¿sabes?"_, le reclamé.

"_¿Por qué?",_ preguntó asustado.

"_Porque me tienes toda feliz y no puedo recordar lo que es estar triste",_ le dije lanzándome a sus brazos. La guitarra quedó entre medio y él la dejo a un lado para abrazarme mejor.

"_¿Te hago feliz?",_ preguntó sonriéndome.

"_Muy, muy feliz",_ le dije besando su mejilla.

"_Tú también me haces muy feliz"_, me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Se acercó lentamente y me dio un suave beso. Mariposas al ataque, las extrañaba.

"_Te amo Ross Shor Lynch",_ le dije cuando terminamos nuestro beso.

"_También te amo Laura Marie Marano",_ me dijo sonriendo.

"_¿No somos los más cursis en la historia de los cursis?",_ le pregunte riendo.

"_Lo somos -sonrió- Ahora vamos a encontrar esa Laura triste para que esta canción salga perfecta y todos puedan ver la asombrosa cantante que eres",_ me dijo tomando su guitarra y me senté a su lado nuevamente.

"_Vamos con el coro y la estrofa que sigue_", le pedí. Soy una actriz ¡por dios! como va ser tan difícil interpretar una canción.

"_Lau, sé que aún te pone nerviosa cantar pero eres genial. Sólo déjate llevar por la música y la letra. Yo sé que tú puedes",_ me dijo dándome un suave apretón en mi mano. Él comenzó a tocar la melodía, le sonreí y luego cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la música como el me aconsejó.

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart **__(La navidad pasada te di mi corazón)__**  
><strong>__**But the very next day you gave it away **__(Pero al día siguiente lo tiraste)__**  
><strong>__**This year to save me from tears **__(Este año para ahorrarme las lágrimas)__**  
><strong>__**I'll give it to someone special **__(Se lo daré a alguien especial)_

_**Crowded room, friends with tired eyes **__(Una habitación llena de gente y amigos con ojos cansados)__**  
>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<strong>__ (Me estoy escondiendo de ti y tu alma de hielo)__**  
>My god, I thought you were someone to rely on <strong>__(Dios mío, pensé que eras alguien en quien podía confiar)__**  
>Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on <strong>__(Yo, supongo que fui un hombro donde llorar)_

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart **__(Con el rostro de un amante con fuego en su corazón)__**  
>A man undercover but you tore him apart <strong>__(Un hombre encubierto pero me destrozaste)__**  
>Now I've found a real love <strong>__(Ahora he encontrado un verdadero amor)__**  
>You'll never fool me again <strong>__(Nunca más me engañarás)._

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart **__(La navidad pasada te di mi corazón)__**  
><strong>__**But the very next day you gave it away **__(Pero al día siguiente lo tiraste)__**  
><strong>__**This year to save me from tears **__(Este año para ahorrarme las lágrimas)__**  
><strong>__**I'll give it to someone special **__(Se lo daré a alguien especial)_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart **__(La navidad pasada te di mi corazón)__**  
><strong>__**But the very next day you gave it away **__(Pero al día siguiente lo tiraste)__**  
><strong>__**This year to save me from tears **__(Este año para ahorrarme las lágrimas)__**  
><strong>__**I'll give it to someone special **__(Se lo daré a alguien especial)_

"_Estuvo perfecto", _me dijo Ross.

"_¿De verdad?", _le cuestioné esperanzada.

"_De verdad. Realmente sentí la emoción en tu canto y sabes que con la música yo no miento",_ me dijo seriamente.

"_¡Gracias por ayudarme!"_, exclamé abrazándolo y nuevamente olvidando que la guitarra estaba entre medio de nosotros.

"_Realmente creo que tu guitarra está celosa de nosotros, siempre se interpone",_ le digo bromeando.

"_Tal vez. La guardaré para que no sufra más",_ dijo siguiéndome el juego y guardándola en su funda.

"_¿Y ahora qué hacemos?",_ le pregunté acurrucándome con él en mi sillón.

"_Lo que mejor hacemos. Besarnos hasta que nuestros labios no puedan más",_ me respondió coquetamente.

"_Tú no tienes remedio Lynch",_ le dije riendo.

"_Igual me amas",_ dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_Sí te amo pero si quieres un beso tendrás que venir por él_", le dije poniéndome de pie rápidamente y huir corriendo a las afueras de mi camerino.

"_¡Te voy atrapar y te la verás conmigo Marano!",_ exclamó mientras huía de él.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sentí tanta nostalgia de ese recuerdo y era tan irónico que cuando tuve que grabar la canción no tuve que ni siquiera concentrarme en ella. Realmente tenía el corazón roto ese día.

Es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro. Y la respuesta a mi pregunta de si ¿podría ser tan inconsecuente y ahora quererlo de vuelta como mi novio? La respuesta era un sí, quería ser inconsecuente y volver a su lado. Pero supongo que las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen y ahora Ross y yo estábamos bien como amigos. Cómo antes y no podía arruinarlo por mi inconsecuencia. Mi corazón me decía que no importaba pero mi cerebro me decía que debía ser consecuente.

Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo y volver a aquél día.

**Laura se está dando cuenta de que a pesar de que con Ross volvieron a ser los amigos de antes, no es lo que quiere realmente su corazón. Es el comienzo para que se dé cuenta de su error… supongo. Ross por su parte también cometió errores solo que él ya lo sabe y su plan funcionó, hizo darse cuenta a Laura de que ser solo amigos para ellos no es suficiente. Peeeeeeero sus malditos problemas de comunicación seguirán acechándolos.**

**Aclaración: Los tweets son reales y lo que pasó en el concierto también, averigüé bien entre todas las cosas que decían que pasaron en ese concierto y esas son las que las fans más confiables y que estuvieron cerca de Laura ese día confirmaron (Obviamente los pensamientos de Laura me los invento yo xD Les dejo el link del video de la canción cuando Alexa se subió al escenario a bailar youtube /watch?v=y4FfXwgCtl0 minuto 1:54 el video se llama "R5 - "Last Night" (The Strokes) Cover Live at the Bootleg HiFi Theater").**

**Espero de corazón que hayan tenido una linda navidad junto a sus seres queridos y ya saben que estoy intentando llegar a los 100 comentarios antes de finalizar el año y el día de mi cumpleaños. Cuando lleguemos a ese número publicaré el próximo capítulo donde les recuerdo que ****se viene el estreno de la canción "Smile" donde hubieron muchas fotos, los chicos escuchando la canción en el auto de Ross, el live tapping al que R5 asistió y cuando se tomó la foto de perfil de esta historia (la de Laura en la espalda de Ross), etc. Un abraaaazooooo navideño :)**


	11. Adelanto Chapter 11

**Este es un adelanto del capítulo 11, decidí subirlo quizás les motive para que lleguemos a los 100 comentarios jejeje Y es como un pequeño regalo para Dapphy por su cumpleaños (Lamento que no sea el capítulo pero algo es algo supongo) Anyway! Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Aprovecharé de responder algunas cosas también.**

**-Me preguntaron mi nombre y es Keyla. Pero me dicen Keey (estoy más acostumbrada a eso).**

**-Mi opinión de lo que hay en la vida real entre Laura y Andrew bueno es que por todo lo que se ha sabido es que quizás estén saliendo. Pero también se sabe que ellos son muy amigos y mientras no se confirme nada para mi seguirán siendo amigos. (Raura por siempre ahahha)**

**-Leí por ahí en twitter que el auto de Ross era un Tesla y el modelo S no estoy 100% segura que sea ese pero es el más parecido y deportivo al que aparece en el video y en una fotos que vi. **

**-No me molesta que conversen entre ustedes en los comentarios, de hecho me entretiene mucho leer sus interacciones.**

**Y también aprovecharé para agradecer sus saludos de cumpleaños adelantado yyyyyy por leer esta historia. Son geniales y me hacen muy feliz :)**

**Aquí va el pequeñísimo adelanto.**

**POV Laura**

"_Cinturón de seguridad fuera"_, digo mirando a la cámara y sacándome el cinturón de seguridad. Stormie sonrió.

"_Nosotros nunca nos movimos",_ me dice Ross riendo.

"_Es realmente bueno estar segura",_ respondo mirando a la cámara nuevamente. Me vuelvo a mirar a Ross y él está abriendo la puerta del auto para bajarse. Miro hacia donde estaba Stormie y ella ya había parado de grabar.

"_¡Espera!"_, exclamé antes que Ross se bajara del auto. Él se volvió a mirarme algo asustado.

"_¿Qué pasa?",_ preguntó volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

"_¿Chicos no vienen?",_ preguntó Calum desde afuera.

"_Sí en un momento, ustedes vuelvan al set tengo algo que decirle a Ross"_, le respondo.

"_Okey. Los chicos quieren tiempo Raura",_ bromeó y los demás rieron y de pronto estábamos solos. Respira Laura tú puedes, me di ánimos.

"_A ti realmente no te gustó la canción",_ afirmó Ross sorprendiéndome.

"_¡No! No es eso… La canción me encanta",_ exclamé nerviosa. No sabía cómo decirle lo que había estado pensando desde hace días.

"_¿Entonces qué sucede?",_ preguntó confundido. ¿Cómo comienzo? Podría decirle Ross sé que romper y volver a ser amigos fue mi idea pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo mucho que te extraño como mi novio… Tal vez podría comenzar así…

Él se me quedó mirando fijamente con esos hermosos ojos que siempre me hipnotizan, los cuáles en este instante estaban tratando de descifrarme.

Y estaba rogando que él lo descubriera, que descifrara todo lo que mi corazón quería decirle.

**Lo sé, fue muy corto pero puede que pase algo bueno aquí o talvez no… Lleguemos a los 100 comentarios y lo sabrán ahahha un abrazo!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Lo siento tantoooooo. Sé que dije que publicaría el capítulo cuando llegáramos a los 100 comentarios pero no es que no quisiera, faltaba un poco para terminarlo y yo literalmente no tuve nada de tiempo. Entre la celebración de mi cumpleaños y año nuevo fue imposible. Pero por fin hoy pude hacer algo al respecto y terminar el capítulo.**

**Una lectora estuvo de cumpleaños el 29 (Sí, el mismo día de Ross que genial) y su nombre es Riley :D mi idea era publicar algo para tu cumpleaños pero me fue imposible así que este capítulo es como un pequeño regalo para ti. Y eso de que estás en LA. Y pasaste tu cumpleaños en Disney solo me hace envidiarte por siempre y para siempre ahahaha Pero hablando en serio, eso es taaaaan asombroso, mi país literalmente queda al fin del mundo y para ir allá tendría que estar trabajando para lo que falta mucho porque aún soy una pobre estudiante :( ahahah pero iré algún día, lo presiento ahahah Gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños, fue todo muy lindo.**

**¡Y quería desearles un feliz año nuevo a todas! Espero de todo corazón que este año esté lleno de cosas lindas y que Raura por fin pase ahahaha**

**POV Ross**

Han pasado dos días desde el concierto y Laura ha estado actuando extraña a mí alrededor. Realmente creí que ese día habíamos logrado volver acercarnos y sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro. Realmente creí que ella había notado como encajamos perfectamente y nos complementamos. Y lo muy feliz que me había hecho por estar ahí conmigo.

Pero ahora ella estaba más distante que antes y no comprendía que había hecho mal. Y es así que la felicidad nuevamente se había ido.

"_¿Por qué esa cara triste?",_ me preguntó Riker interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"_Solos cosas…",_ le respondí descuidadamente.

"_¿Cosas? ¿O Laura?",_ me preguntó suspicaz.

"_Realmente no quiero tener esta conversación"_, le advertí.

"_Okey. Pero pareciera que necesitas salir de casa ahora ya. Y como tu hermano es el mejor tiene la solución",_ me dijo sonriéndome.

"_¿Cuál sería la solución?",_ le pregunté sin ánimos.

"_The Black Keys",_ dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_No entiendo",_ le dije esperando que se explicara.

"_Entradas para el concierto de ellos para esta noche en el Forum",_ me explicó.

"_¿Cómo las conseguiste? Creí que estaban agotadas"_, le dije incrédulo.

"_Las conseguí como un pequeño regalo pre-cumpleaños. Así que ponte tu mejor tenida porque hoy estamos olvidando tus penas",_ respondió animado.

"_No tengo penas",_ le contradije. Al decirlo quizás sea más creíble.

"_No me engañas",_ resopló.

"_Muy bien ¿queremos llegar a ese concierto tarde?"_, le pregunté cambiando de tema.

"_Oh claro que no. Cámbiate de ropa estamos saliendo en quince minutos"_, respondió alejándose.

"_¡¿Quince minutos?!",_ exclamé.

"_Lo siento, yo como que olvidé decirte más temprano"_, se disculpó encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa tímida. No pude evitar sonreír ante su actitud arrepentida.

"_No importa_ –le dije antes que se fuera_– Y gracias, la verdad es que si necesito salir de acá_", reconocí.

"_De nada hermano",_ me dijo sonriendo.

El concierto fue impresionante y no me cansaré de repetir que la música me ayuda tanto a distraerme. Así ha sido desde siempre y cada concierto al que he asistido me lo reafirma. Una vez escuché que Laura había dicho en una entrevista que la música era básicamente mi novia y ahora estaba pensando que debería concentrarme en eso. Esta noche me di cuenta que lo único que me podría ayudar a olvidar y estar bien sería ser solo la música y yo. Son las cuatro de la madrugada pero no me importa, decidí escribir en twitter.

"**rossR5: He estado escribiendo en mi diario a menudo acerca de noches como éstas".** Reconocí. Tengo un diario donde escribo todas mis experiencias musicales y también sentimentales pero eso nadie tiene que saberlo. Aunque es un poco obvio.

"**rossR5: The Black Keys esta noche en el Forum estuvieron impresionantes. Tienen algunos excelentes riffs de guitarra".** Escribí después para que no se malinterpretara mi tweet anterior.

Me acurré en mi cama concentrándome en los riffs de guitarra de hoy y dejando los pensamientos sobre Laura en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. Cómo si eso fuera a funcionar… Por lo menos lo seguiré intentando.

**POV Laura**

"**rikerR5: Ya no deseando tener 23. AH eso es una locura".**

Oh por Dios olvidé el cumpleaños de Riker. Sí, soy la peor ex cuñada en la historia de las ex cuñadas.

"_¿Laura?",_ preguntó Andrew. Me encontraba en su casa, no nos veíamos desde el concierto ya que obviamente se había enojado por ignorarlo por completo ese día. Así que para que me perdonara me pidió una tarde con él. Así que ahora estábamos en su cocina junto con su mamá haciendo unos croissants.

"_¿Uhm?",_ le respondí sin mirarlo iba a escribir un tweet para Riker cuando él me quitó mi celular.

"_Dijimos nada de twitter",_ me reprende. Habíamos acordado que hoy sería Laura común y corriente, nada de redes sociales.

"_Lo sé pero esto es importante",_ le explico.

"_Nop. Puedes hacerlo después",_ dijo guardándolo en su bolsillo.

"_Okey",_ me rendí. Si le decía que era para escribirle a Riker seguro no me lo devolvía jamás.

"_¿Linda me ayudas aquí?",_ preguntó la mamá de Andrew desde el horno.

"_Por supuesto",_ respondí acercándome a ella. Nuestros croissants estaban listos.

"_Esto es digno de una foto"_, dijo sacando mi iPhone y tomándole una foto a los croissants.

"_¿Qué vas hacer?",_ le pregunté.

"_Subir esta foto a Instagram. Ya sabes hoy eres Laura normal y esta Laura hace cosas normales como cocinar"_, me responde.

"_Tú literalmente te adueñas de mi Instagram ¿por qué no utilizas el tuyo_?", le digo con un puchero.

"_Okey. Vamos a comer estas delicias",_ dice ignorando mi pregunta.

"_¿Puedo tener mi celular de vuelta?",_ le pregunto.

"_Nop",_ dice sonriendo y guardando mi iPhone en su bolsillo nuevamente.

"_¿Recuérdame porque somos amigos?",_ le dije bromeando.

"_Porque nos conocemos desde pequeños, te conozco como nadie. Y puedes ser la Laura normal junto a mí y aunque lo niegues adoras ser mi amiga",_ dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"_Ahora recuerdo…"_, le digo sonriendo.

"_Chicos me explican ¿por qué ustedes aún no están saliendo?",_ preguntó la mamá de Andrew. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

"_¡Mamá!",_ exclamó Andrew avergonzado también.

"_Ustedes hacen una linda pareja"_, explicó.

"_Estamos bien como amigos",_ le dije inmediatamente a la defensiva. Noté un destello de dolor y decepción en el rostro Andrew. Lo que me hizo sentir horrible.

"_Ya la oíste",_ dijo Andrew encogiendo los hombros. Esta situación no podía ser más incómoda.

"_¿Qué les parece si preparo unos cafés para acompañar estos croissants?",_ pregunta la señora Gorin cambiando el tema y rompiendo la tensión.

"_Eso suena excelente. Yo la ayudo",_ le respondí inmediatamente agradeciendo cualquier cosa para hacer en este momento.

Luego de tomarnos nuestro café, la mamá de Andrew nos dejó a solas.

"_Yo siento lo de recién no quise que sonara tan mal_", me disculpé.

"_Está bien",_ dijo con una media sonrisa.

"_Andrew… tu sabes que eres muy importante para mí. Yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, tal vez debemos dejar de vernos por un tiempo…",_ él me interrumpe.

"_Dije que está bien Laura. Esto es lo que yo quiero",_ me aseguró.

"_Las cosas no van a cambiar pronto_", le advertí.

"_El día del concierto yo me di cuenta a quien prefieres pero ya te dije no me daré por vencido. Yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años. Puedo esperar",_ dijo decidido.

"_Yo no te puedo prometer nada… De hecho hay algo que tienes que saber",_ murmuré.

"_¿Ustedes volvieron?",_ intentó adivinar.

"_No pero yo creo que cometí un error al terminar con él",_ reconocí. Él se quedó en silencio.

"_Tal vez yo no sepa porque se acabó pero creo que él está muy bien siendo solo tu amigo_", insinuó.

"_Lo sé",_ admití tristemente. Él se acercó y me abrazó.

"_Tomaste la decisión correcta. Es sólo cosa de tiempo para que tú te sientas igual._", me consoló.

"_Eso espero"_, dije suspirando.

Luego de que Andrew me devolviera mi celular y ya en casa marqué el número de Riker.

"_**Hey Marano pequeña",**_ me saludó.

"_**Hola Lynch grande ¡Feliz cumpleaños**_!", exclamé.

"_**Graaaacias ¿Qué haces ahora?",**_ me preguntó.

"_**Uhm… Nada acabo de llegar a casa"**_, le respondí.

"_**¿Por qué no te vienes para nuestra casa y traes a tu linda hermana?"**_, invitó animado. Solté una risita.

"_**Tú nunca perderás las esperanzas ¿cierto?",**_ le pregunte riendo.

"_**Soy un hombre optimista ¿Qué dices?"**_, me preguntó.

"_**De verdad gracias pero prefiero que no, estoy cansada y Vanessa no está así que sería en vano mi ida. Pero estoy segura que te divertirás"**_, le dije rechazando su invitación. La verdad que no estaba cansada pero no estaba lista para ver a Ross menos en su casa. Es difícil.

"_**Está bien. Gracias por llamarme y nos vemos pronto. Dale mis saludos a Vanessa cuando la veas"**_, me dijo resignado.

"_**Se los daré. Adiós",**_ me despedí.

"_**Adiós",**_ dijo finalmente y cortó. Es lo mejor no ir, últimamente ha sido difícil estar cerca de Ross y pretender que no me pasa nada, casi lo he ignorado por completo. Tengo que encontrar la forma de querer esto de ser amigos. Sobre todo porque esta fue mi idea. Quizás Andrew tiene razón es solo cosa de tiempo.

**POV Ross**

Ha pasado cerca de una semana desde el cumpleaños de Riker. El mencionó que invitó a Laura a nuestra celebración pero ella no quiso venir. Seguro fue por su plan de evitarme. Luego el lunes cuando volvimos al trabajo dejó de evitarme como lo había hecho hasta el momento pero aun así su actitud ha seguido siendo extraña. De todas maneras he tratado de evitarla también, más que nada por mi bien. Me hace mal pasar más tiempo del que debo junto a ella. Concentrarse en la música, ese ha sido mi lema desde hace unos días.

Hoy día estrenamos nuestra nueva canción "Smile" y tenemos live tapping en "Austin & Ally" así que mi mamá, Rocky y Ratliff se encontraban en el set. Riker y Rydel estaban en Radio Disney para el estreno y en la tarde se reunirían con nosotros acá.

_"¿Por qué no les muestras a tus amigos la canción antes de que salga al aire?"_, preguntó mi mamá. Estábamos todos reunidos a las afueras del set en un descanso.

"_¡Eso sería genial!",_ exclamó Raini.

"_Sí podríamos escucharla en tu auto"_, sugirió Calum.

"_Sí, la radio de tu auto suena muy bien",_ aseguró Laura y todos se quedaron mirándola. Los demás no sabían de nuestro paseo en mi auto de hace unas semanas.

"_¿Cómo sabes eso querida Laura?",_ le preguntó Rocky suspicazmente.

"_Uhm porque yo… porque nosotros… porque yo he escuchado música en su radio"_, dijo nerviosa y avergonzada. No pude evitar sonreír ella se veía tan adorable nerviosa.

"_Yo la invité a dar un paseo a penas me compré el auto",_ les expliqué.

"_Ya veo",_ dijo Rocky sonriendo.

"_Vamos chicos",_ les dije dirigiéndome hacia mi auto. Raini y Calum se subieron atrás inmediatamente obligando a Laura a sentarse conmigo adelante. No sabía si agradecérselo o estar nervioso ¿por qué estoy nervioso? Porque cuando escribimos esta canción todos mis aportes tenían como Laura de inspiración y ella estaba a punto de escucharla.

"_Dejen tomarles una foto",_ dijo mi mamá desde la ventana del copiloto. Todos sonreímos.

"_Podrías grabarlos, una cosa así como "Smile con amigos" y luego lo subimos a nuestro youtube"_, le sugirió Rocky.

"_Buena idea",_ concordó mi mamá. Me iba a negar, es algo personal es la primera vez que le muestro esta canción a mis amigos y Laura estaba a mi lado. Y era por eso, yo siempre actúo nervioso a su lado, sobre todo este último tiempo. Y tengo que dejar de pensar tanto las cosas. Conecté mi iPhone a la radio de mi auto y le puse play a la canción.

**POV Laura**

La música comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente me gustó la melodía. Stormie nos estaba grabando.

"_Cinturón de seguridad puesto_", le dije guiñándole un ojo. Raini rió.

_**Today I feel like running naked through your street**__(Hoy tengo ganas de correr desnudo por tu calle) __**  
><strong>__**To get your attention whoa**__(Para atraer tu atención)__**  
><strong>__**I broke up with my girl so tell me where to meet**__(Rompí con mi chica, así que dime donde encontrarnos)__**  
><strong>__**Or did I mention? whoa oh oh**__(¿o ya lo mencionó?)_

Había sonado la primera estrofa y Ross jugaba con sus manos y yo inevitablemente sentí el impulso de llevar mi mano hacia la de él y comenzamos a bromear con bajar el volumen. Él sonrió. Luego recordé que nos estaban grabando y deje de hacerlo.

_**I dream on, dream about you**__(Sueño, sueño sobre ti)__**  
><strong>__**What can I do to make you feel all right?**__(¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir bien?)__**  
><strong>__**Baby I don't want to see you cry, no**__(No quiero verte llorar,no)_

_**I want to see you smile**__(Quiero verte sonreír)__**  
><strong>__**I want to see you smile**__(Quiero verte sonreír)_

Me gustó tanto el coro, realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Ross estaba algo tímido a mi lado.

"_Es tan buena",_ le dijo Raini empujando su hombro para hacerlo sonreír y yo lo empujé también. Ross soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

_**Today I feel like blowing all my cash on you**__(Hoy siento que el dinero me lo gastaré todo en ti)__**  
><strong>__**I'd buy you anything until I'm broke **__(Pero no compre nada, estoy en quiebra)__**  
><strong>__**Today I want to turn your skies from gray to blue**__(Hoy quiero convertir tu cielo de gris a azul)__**  
><strong>__**And if it rains on you I'll be your coat whoa oh oh**__(Y si llueve voy a ser tu abrigo)_

_**I dream on, dream about you**__(Sueño, sueño sobre ti)__**  
><strong>__**What can I do to make you feel all right?**__(¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir bien?)__**  
><strong>__**Baby I don't want to see you cry, no**__(No quiero verte llorar,no)_

_**I want to see you smile**__(Quiero verte sonreír)__**  
><strong>__**I want to see you smile**__(Quiero verte sonreír)_

Rocky se asomó a mi ventana y lo saludé. Calum le dijo algo y luego entre todos comenzamos a empujar el hombro de Ross para que sonriera. La canción hablaba de sonreír y él estaba todo tímido. ¿Podría ser por mi que estaba así?

_****__**Let me take your picture, baby**__(Déjame tomarte una foto bebé)__**  
><strong>__**I'll save it for a rainy day**__(La guardaré para un día lluvioso)__**  
><strong>__**I don't need much**__(No necesito mucho)__**  
><strong>__**I guess I'm just old fashioned in that way**__(Solo soy anticuado de esta manera)__**  
><strong>__**so on the count of three, lets see you**__(Así que contaré hasta tres, deja verte)_

En esta estrofa sólo cantaba Ross y no podía dejar de sonreír al escuchar su voz, es tan hermosa.

"_Así que ¿Sobre quién trata esta canción?"_, le preguntó Calum. Y juro que me miró por un segundo.

"_Tú",_ le respondió bromeando.

"_Lo sabía", _les dije. Jamás Ross diría que trata sobre mí y menos delante de una cámara. Pero al escuchar la letra de repente comencé a sentir optimismo. Miré a Ross y aunque hace días había estado luchando con mis ganas de tenerlo de vuelta conmigo y volverme a convencer de ser solo amigos en este momento sentía que quizás podía ser sincera con él.

_**Uh 1, uh 2, uh 1, 2... 1,2, 3!**_

"_¡Está pasando!", _exclamó Raini esperando el coro nuevamente.

_**Smile**__(Sonreír)__**  
><strong>__**I wanna make you smile oh oh**__(Quiero hacerte sonreír)__**  
><strong>__**I wanna see you smile**__(Quiero verte sonreír)__**  
><strong>__**I wanna see you smile**__(Quiero verte sonreír)_

_**It's the things you do**__(Eso es lo que haces)_

_**I wanna make you smile **__(Quiero hacerte sonreír)_

"_Estoy sonriendo", _escuché que dijo Calum.

"_La canción es tan buena. Realmente me gusto la canción"_, le dijo Raini.

"_Gracias chicos"_, dijo Ross.

"_Cinturón de seguridad fuera"_, digo mirando a la cámara y sacándome el cinturón de seguridad. Stormie sonrió.

"_Nosotros nunca nos movimos",_ me dice Ross riendo.

"_Es realmente bueno estar segura",_ respondo mirando a la cámara nuevamente. Me vuelvo a mirar a Ross y él está abriendo la puerta del auto para bajarse. Miro hacia donde estaba Stormie y ella ya había parado de grabar.

"_¡Espera!"_, exclamé antes que Ross se bajara del auto. Él se volvió a mirarme algo asustado.

"_¿Qué pasa?",_ preguntó volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

"_¿Chicos no vienen?",_ preguntó Calum desde afuera.

"_Sí en un momento, ustedes vuelvan al set tengo algo que decirle a Ross"_, le respondo.

"_Okey. Los chicos quieren tiempo Raura",_ bromeó y los demás rieron y de pronto estábamos solos. Respira Laura tú puedes, me di ánimos.

"_A ti realmente no te gustó la canción",_ afirmó Ross sorprendiéndome.

"_¡No! No es eso… La canción me encanta",_ exclamé nerviosa. No sabía cómo decirle lo que había estado pensando desde hace días.

"_¿Entonces qué sucede?",_ preguntó confundido. ¿Cómo comienzo? Podría decirle Ross sé que romper y volver a ser amigos fue mi idea pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo mucho que te extraño como mi novio… Tal vez podría comenzar así…

Él se me quedó mirando fijamente con esos hermosos ojos que siempre me hipnotizan, los cuáles en este instante estaban tratando de descifrarme.

Y estaba rogando que él lo descubriera, que descifrara todo lo que mi corazón quería decirle.

"_Yo… yo no sé cómo decirte esto",_ reconocí tímidamente.

"_Sólo dilo. Estoy preparado",_ dijo respirando profundamente.

"_¿Preparado para qué?",_ le pregunté sin entender.

"_Has estado actuando extraña desde hace días. Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme estoy preparado. Las cosas ya no duelen tanto supongo"_, dijo resignado.

"_Espera ¿yo te he hecho daño?"_, le pregunté automáticamente.

"_Cuando me evitas duele. Siento que todo lo que pasamos arruinó nuestra amistad",_ dijo tristemente. Y sentí que el peso del mundo cayó sobre mí. Sólo he pensado en mí todo este tiempo y él ha estado sufriendo por mi culpa. Soy tan egoísta y ni siquiera merezco tenerlo de vuelta conmigo.

"_Ross yo lo siento tanto… Yo no pensé en cómo estaba actuando. Soy tan estúpida",_ logré decirle.

"_No digas eso. Yo sólo te pido que no te alejes de mí. Tú eres muy importante para mí",_ me dijo acariciando mi mano. Sentí esta electricidad al sentir su cariño.

"_Tú también eres muy importante para mí",_ admití observando nuestras manos juntas. Se sentía tan bien.

"_Seremos los de antes. Nuestra amistad es fuerte"_, murmuró. Yo me volví a mirarlo.

"_Lo es. Ahora tenemos que ir a ensayar un live tapping nos espera esta tarde",_ le dije sonriendo. Lo que le iba a decir creo que sólo lo incomodaría más. Mi inconsecuencia solo confundiría más las cosas y no necesitamos eso en este momento.

"_Vamos",_ dijo sonriéndome antes de soltar mi mano y bajarse del auto. Suspiré pesadamente y me bajé del auto también.

Lo tenía decidido, quizás sería difícil estar cerca de él con todo lo que siento pero definitivamente no le haré daño alejándome de él. Si él me quiere como su amiga de antes lo intentaré.

**POV Ross**

Luego de nuestra conversación en el auto, algo cambio en Laura. Ella comenzó a actuar como antes, ya no me evitaba y de hecho la vi más alegre a mi lado. Creo que hice bien en decirle que no se alejara de mí. En un momento pensé que me iba a decir que estaba con Andrew, pero eso no sucedió. No se si realmente lo hubiera soportado.

Ahora ya es la tarde y nos estábamos tomando fotos con los fans que asistieron al live tapping.

"_Esta es la última",_ dijo nuestro productor.

De repente sentí alguien subiéndose a mi espalda. Me volví para ver y era Laura, la tomé firmemente y estaba tan confundido hace semanas que no estaba tan cerca de ella. Literalmente. Sonreí levemente a la cámara. Todos se quedaron mirándonos pero nadie dijo nada. Laura se bajó y nos sonreímos.

"_Muy bien chicos hemos terminado",_ nos dijeron y todos nos dirigimos hacia la sala común. Estaban mis hermanos, mamá y Ratliff.

"_Con los chicos decidimos darles esto",_ dice Rydel con dos ramos de flores entregándole uno a Raini y otro a Laura. Las tres se abrazaron.

"_¡Una foto chicas!",_ exclamo mi mamá. Las tres se escondieron tras los ramos de flores mostrando solo sus ojos.

"_Ahora una todos juntos_ –todos nos acercamos para tomaros la foto – _¡Sonrían!"_, dijo mi mamá y sonreí naturalmente. En estos momentos cuando tengo a mi familia y mis amigos juntos soy realmente feliz. Me acerqué a Laura no podía dejar de preguntarle porque se subió a mi espalda.

"_Puedo preguntar ¿Qué pasó recién? No estaba mal, ya sabes no pesas nada, solo es curiosidad"_, le pregunté medio sonriendo.

"_No lo sé. Sólo me nació hacerlo"_, dijo sonrojándose.

"_Reconoce que querías abrazarme",_ bromeé. Espera ¿de dónde vino esa confianza? Ni idea.

"_Tal vez",_ dijo tímidamente.

"_¡Raura está de vuelta!",_ exclamó Ratliff interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento y todos rieron. Teníamos una pequeña audiencia y no lo habíamos notado. Los dos nos miramos avergonzados y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron. Nos sonreímos torpemente y nos alejamos.

Me sentí como en esa escena de "Real Life & Reel Life", luego que Austin y Ally se besan y Trish les preguntan qué significó ese beso.

Fue vergonzoso y torpe pero sentí que Laura aún tiene sentimientos por mí.

A veces son pequeños momentos los que vuelven a darte esperanzas.

**Esperanzas, esperanzas…**

**Aclaración: Los tweets y las fotos que se tomaron son reales. Que Laura estuvo en la casa de Andrew el día del cumpleaños de Riker al parecer es real también, la mamá de Andrew subió una foto muy parecida a la de Laura dos días después. Laura no saludó por twitter a Riker. Y el video de los chicos escuchando Smile se puede ver en youtube.**

**Aún no se bien para donde va esta historia, salió otra foto de Andrew, su mamá y Laura, además de rumores de que pasaron el año nuevo juntos. Odio estos rumores me quitan inspiración. Peeeero la estoy recuperando viendo muchos videos Raura ahahahah Y como dijo una lectora (Dapphy) muy acertadamente si reconcilio a Ross y Laura en esta historia se acercaría el final de ella. Y tampoco quiero que termine aún. Pero ahí vamos a ver qué pasa.**

**Nuevamente gracias por sus saludos y comentarios. Y me siento un poco culpable de pedirles un número de comentarios así que sólo se los dejo a su criterio, no está demás decirles que siempre son mi motivación y me encanta leer sus opiniones. Estaré publicando el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible. ¡Un abrazo!**


	13. Chapter 12

**POV Laura**

"_Con Calum te mostraremos algo y tienes que adivinar quienes somos. Es un reto"_, me dijo Raini con diversión.

Estábamos en mi camerino bromeando y riendo, las grabaciones ya habían terminado por el día de hoy. Ross no estaba con nosotros, se había ido temprano porque hoy con los chicos de R5 asistirían a "Dancing With The Stars".

"_Okey. Pero esto tengo que grabarlo",_ les dije riendo.

"_Bajo tu responsabilidad_", me avisó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ellos se escondieron a las afueras de la puerta de mi camerino para que yo no los viera.

"_¡Ahí vamos!",_ exclamó Calum. Comencé a grabarlos y a penas los vi me reí para mis adentros. Calum venía montado sobre la espalda de Raini y ella no podía parar de reír. Intente mantenerme seria ya que sabía perfectamente a quien estaban imitando pero fallé, comenzaron acercase y cayeron encima de mí.

"_¡Calum!",_ exclamé riendo. Dejé de grabar.

"_Muy bien ahora dinos quienes éramos",_ me exigió Raini riendo.

"_Uhm. No lo sé, déjame pensarlo",_ dijo poniendo mi mano en mi barbilla.

"_¿Quieres más pistas?",_ preguntó Calum. Claramente no las necesitaba pero decidí seguirles el juego.

"_Sí, por favor",_ les rogué haciendo un puchero.

"_Esto sucedió hace poco",_ dijo Raini.

"_¡Ah! Y los papeles están cambiados, Calum es la chica y yo soy el chico",_ aportó Raini.

"_Casi lo tengo…",_ les dije pensativamente. Era tan obvio que se referían a mí y Ross. La foto que salgo sobre su espalda dio vueltas por todas las redes sociales y mi sonrisa era tan grande en aquella foto que sólo me reafirmó lo feliz que me hace tener a Ross tan cerca. Ese día él me preguntó por qué lo había hecho y le contesté con la verdad solo me nació. Pero luego cuando bromeó con eso de que solo quería abrazarlo, no pude evitar decirle que talvez. Sin embargo, tenía claro que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un sí rotundo. ¿Quién no quisiera estar tan cerca de él? ¿Sobre su espalda? ¿Abrazándolo firmemente? Me anoto a la lista.

"_Vas a perder",_ me advirtió Raini sonriendo. De repente una idea vino a mi cabeza.

"_¡Son Rydel y Ratliff en el video de Smile grabado en Argentina_!", exclamé con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había visto una foto en twitter donde nos comparaban.

"_Eggg respuesta equivocada",_ dijo Calum. No descansarán hasta que lo reconozca.

"_Faltó agregar que sucedió acá, en este mismo set",_ murmuró Raini.

"_No lo sé. Me rindo",_ les dije encogiendo mis hombros con una sonrisa.

"_¡Éramos tú y Ross!",_ exclamó Calum exasperado.

"_¿No me digas?",_ le pregunte sarcásticamente riendo.

"_Sí te digo",_ se mofó.

"_Ustedes son hilarantes. Subiré el video a Instagram",_ les dije evitando sus miradas.

"_¿Pondrás que te estábamos imitando?",_ sugirió mi amiga.

"_Por supuesto que no"_, les guiñe un ojo.

"**lauramarano: Travesuras en el set de Austin y Ally. ****rainydaychatter****calumworthypics****… Instagram com /p/vjozn1kU-K/"**

"_Okey chicas ya es tarde y tengo unas cosas importantes que hacer. Nos vemos mañana",_ se despidió Calum abrazándonos a cada una.

"_Adiós pelirrojo",_ me despedí. Él se fue dejándonos solo Raini y a mí.

"_Ahora que estamos solas ¿podemos hablar de eso?",_ me pregunto mi amiga con cautela sentándose a mi lado.

"_¿Hablar de qué?"_, le pregunté sin entender.

"_Tú y Ross, ambos actúan como antes, como amigos. Parece que estás mejor con respecto a todo ese asunto.", _me explicó.

"_Lo estoy",_ le aseguré con todo el convencimiento posible.

"_¿Tiene algo que ver Andrew en todo eso?",_ me preguntó sorprendiéndome.

"_No claro que no. O sea, él ha sido un gran apoyo pero no está pasando nada entre nosotros",_ le respondí rápidamente.

"_Escúchame_ –asentí y ella continuó– _me encantaba verte a ti y Ross juntos pero supongo que lo de ustedes ya no funcionó. Tienes que seguir"_, dijo no tan sutilmente.

"_¿Qué significa eso?",_ cuestioné estupefacta.

"_Significa que no te niegues a seguir adelante, sé por ti misma que Andrew es un buen chico y tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad"_, explicó.

"_No lo sé…",_ susurré.

"_Tú me contaste que antes de lo sucedido con Ross sentías algo por él y además se besaron ¿cómo te hizo sentir?"_, me interrogó. Me tomó un momento para poder responderle.

"_Claro que siento algo por él pero no sé muy bien que es, y el beso se sintió bien supongo, sólo que tenía a Ross metido en mi cabeza todo el tiempo",_ le aclaré.

"_Yo no estoy diciendo que tienes que ir y tener una relación con él ahora mismo, pero quizás deberías darle una oportunidad. Por lo que yo veo él siempre está pendiente de ti y te quiere. Sólo quiero verte feliz amiga",_ me dijo sinceramente.

"_Gracias Raini, es sólo que ya casi arruiné mi amistad con Ross, no quiero arriesgar mi amistad con Andrew también",_ le dije. ¿Será realmente esa la razón?

"_¿Estás segura?",_ preguntó cómo si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

"_Supongo",_ le dije dubitativa.

"_Amiga tienes dos opciones. La primera es ir y jugártela por Ross y que lo intenten de nuevo, lo cual ha sido un campo minado pero si es lo que quieres solo tienes que hacerlo. O la segunda es darle una oportunidad a tu mejor amigo de hacerte feliz. Nadie te va juzgar, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras"_, dijo sin vacilación.

"_¿Tú que crees que debo hacer?",_ le pregunté vacilante.

"_Es tú decisión. Pero yo creo que tienes que ser feliz, con Ross, con Andrew o con quien sea o sola. Lo que no quiero es que te niegues a hacer cosas por miedo, yo misma te animé a ir a New York para decirle lo que sentías a Ross y quizás su relación no funcionó pero viviste un romance lindo y apasionado como todos queremos. Y ahora te animo a que te atrevas otra vez. Tienes que vivir la vida amiga. A demás de que luego tendrás un montón de inspiración para escribir canciones y todo eso",_ me animó. La miré y la abracé firmemente.

"_Gracias por todo y pensaré en ello",_ le aseguré.

"_De nada. Sólo elige lo que te haga feliz",_ me aconsejó.

"_Lo haré. Ahora tengo que ir a "__Tiger Beat and BOP" para un photo shoot",_ le dije deshaciendo nuestro abrazo.

"_Okey que te vaya bien, yo igual tengo que ir a casa. Mis sobrinos me visitan y ya sabes cómo es", _dijo sonriendo.

"_Tía Raini lista para los juegos",_ le dije sonriéndole.

"_Un día de estos tienes que acompañarme, te divertirías mucho",_ me dijo poniéndose de pie.

"_Seguro. Cuídate, nos vemos mañana",_ me despedí.

"_Adiós linda",_ dijo finalmente saliendo por la puerta.

Fui al photo shoot y ahora por fin estaba en casa. Todo el tiempo me estuvo dando vueltas mi conversación con Raini. Ella tenía razón por un lado tenía a Ross con toda nuestra historia, nuestras alegrías, nuestras penas… hemos pasado por tantas cosas y se terminó. Quizás simplemente no estábamos hechos para estar juntos como todo el mundo piensa y como lo había pensado. Y por otro lado, estaba Andrew que siempre ha sido un buen amigo, me hace sentir bien y no había querido darle una oportunidad por todo esto que siento por Ross.

La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea que hacer. Estar sola parece seguir siendo la mejor opción.

**Dos días después.**

**POV Ross**

"_El video de nosotros escuchando "Smile" tiene miles de visitas"_, dijo Calum mientras navegaba en su iPhone. El video se había estrenado ayer y me sentía avergonzado, durante todo el video salí pensativo y tímido ¿Por qué Laura me pone así?

"_¿Sí? Eso es genial",_ le dije medio sonriendo mientras seguía guitarreando.

"_Y tú y Laura jugando con sus manos, esa parte todos la amaron"_, aseguró.

"_Estás loco. Eso no fue nada",_ resoplé restándole importancia. Pero la verdad, es que lo fue todo y la peor parte es que mi sonrisa después de que nuestras manos rosaron, se notaba en el video. Calum dejó su iPhone a un lado y tomó asiento a mi lado.

"_Amigo ¿Cómo ha ido tu plan de recuperar a Laura?",_ preguntó repentinamente. Ese tema, suspiré pesadamente.

"_De primera pensé que había funcionado pero resulta que Laura se distanció de mí. Luego le dije que me dolía que me evitara y ella volvió a actuar como mi amiga. Y aquí estamos nuevamente como al principio",_ respondí decepcionado.

"_¿Es idea mía o te volviste a dar por vencido?",_ cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

"_No puedo obligarla a estar conmigo",_ murmuré desanimado continuando con mi guitarreo.

"_Deberías preguntarle directamente si quiere ser tu novia. Esta cosa rara que tienen de estamos enamorados pero preferimos ser amigos, apesta Ross y lo sabes"_, dijo duramente.

"_¡Pero ella fue la que terminó conmigo!",_ exclamé exasperado dejando mi guitarra a un lado.

"_Y no has hecho nada al respecto, tú se lo permitiste",_ me reclamó.

"_¡Ya te dije, no puedo obligarla a estar conmigo!",_ grité enojado. Esta conversación me está sacando de mis casillas.

"_Entonces deberías habértela jugado, pedir disculpas, llevarle flores, cantarle o lo que sea para recuperarla",_ me discutió.

"_¿Sabes cuantas veces he tenido que cantarle para que me perdone? ¡Tres malditas veces! Lo único que he hecho es hacerle daño. No se merece alguien como yo",_ dije totalmente desesperado. Los ojos de Calum se suavizaron.

"_Amigo eres un gran tipo. Cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerte",_ me animó.

"_No lo soy, lo dices porque eres mi amigo",_ le contradije.

"_Sí, lo digo porque soy tu amigo y te conozco. Ross eres una buena persona, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos y tratar de enmendarlos. Estoy seguro que Laura te quiere tal como eres, con tus defectos y tus virtudes"_, dijo con sinceridad en su voz.

"_¿Qué hago entonces?",_ le pregunté con mi voz quebrada. Sus palabras realmente me habían llegado.

"_Ve donde ella, dile que la amas y que estás dispuesto a enmendar tus errores. No pierdas más tiempo",_ me aconsejó.

"_Tienes razón. Lo haré de inmediato ¿crees que esté en su camerino?",_ le pregunte armándome de valor. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

"_¿Dónde más va estar?",_ cuestionó sarcásticamente sonriendo. Me puse de pie rápidamente para ir a buscarla.

"_¡Gracias amigo!",_ exclamé mientras me alejaba y me dirigía hacia el camerino de Laura. Golpeé dos veces y nadie respondió. Abrí la puerta y no había nadie. Fui donde Raini y ella dijo que no la había visto. La busqué por todo el set y nada. Sólo quedaba el estacionamiento, abrí la puerta para salir y la vi a lo lejos. Y no estaba sola, estaba con Andrew. Él tenía un ramo de flores y se lo estaba entregando. Laura le estaba sonriendo ampliamente y se abrazaron. Me quedé congelado mirando la escena, deshicieron un poco su abrazo y él la besó. Retrocedí, cerrando la puerta quedando de espaldas a la muralla cayendo de a poco al suelo.

Sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, así como loco que suena físicamente estaba dentro de mí pero ella se lo había llevado justo ahora. Soy tan estúpido, venía hacia acá dispuesto a rogarle que volviera a mi lado y me perdonara pero ya es tarde, ella lo eligió.

No había nada que hacer. Se supone que la vida es así, unos ganan y otros pierden, y ahora estoy muy seguro de algo. Ella puede estar con él, seguiré con mi vida. Y la verdad es que ahora nada importa.

Hoy día iría a un concierto de "The 1975" perfecto como para desahogarme. Volví a mi camerino y Calum ya no estaba. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y mi iPhone. Puse el reproductor de música e irónicamente estaba sonando "Smile". Saqué una captura de pantalla y escribí un tweet junto a ella.

"**rossR5: Me meteré en problemas esta noche. Pero voy a estar sonriendo". **

Está decidido.

**¡Dramaaa! (Leer con voz de Dez ahhah), aunque no lo crean no falta tanto para que se reconcilien por lo menos eso tengo planeado hasta el momento. Raini y Calum aconsejando a sus amigos, siempre me he imaginado y por lo que se ve, que ellos son muy cercanos. Próximo capítulo, visita de los chicos de "The Vamps" al set de Austin & Ally, vuelve Bradley quien comenzó toda esta historia ahaha, y nos acercaremos al cumpleaños de Laura en Hawai donde fue Andrew. **

**Aclaración: El video que sube Laura lo pueden encontrar en su Instagram. El tweet de Ross y que fue al concierto de "The 1975" es real. Todo lo demás es mi gran imaginación.**

**10 comentarios para el próximo capítulo :) Un abrazo.**


	14. Chapter 13

**¡Esta historia oficialmente superó a Inevitable! 116 comentarios con solo 12 capítulos, ustedes son las mejores :D :D :D **

**POV Laura**

"**agorinn: flashback de MONTEREY - tan bonita como esta es, ni siquiera está cerca de ser la mejor vista que tuve todo el fin de semana**", sonreí al ver la leyenda y le puse me gusta. Andrew había subido una foto de la bahía, muy similar a la que subió en mi Instagram.

Yo aún estoy muy confundida con todo lo que él siente por mí y lo que yo siento por él. Pero ayer cuando me fue a visitar al set, sucedió algo que no pensé que permitiría.

_**Flashback**_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?",_ le pregunté sorprendida a Andrew que estaba a las afueras del set en el estacionamiento.

"_Hola para ti también",_ dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

"_Lo siento. Hola",_ me disculpé.

"_Yo tenía ganas de verte y sorprenderte"_, dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"_¿Y sólo para eso viniste?",_ cuestioné.

"_Ouch. Pensé que estarías más alegre de verme"_, dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho fingiendo dolor. Suspiré riendo.

"_Aún no me acostumbro a verte por estos lados",_ reconocí.

"_Bueno estoy decidido a que eso cambie",_ dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"_Ver para creer",_ me burlé.

"_Tengo algo escondido un poco más allá, iré a buscarlo. Espérame aquí no te muevas",_ dijo alejándose rápidamente. Miré alrededor del estacionamiento y estábamos solos. Pronto Andrew volvió con un ramo de flores.

"_Traje esto para ti. Cómo un regalo pre-cumpleaños",_ dijo estirando su brazo entregándomelo.

"_¡Gracias Andrew, son muy lindas!",_ exclamé sonriendo, instintivamente nos abrazamos por unos segundos. Andrew deshizo un poco nuestro abrazo y me besó. Fue lento, puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas acercando nuestros rostros un poco más, se sentía bien. Comenzó a profundizar el beso y decidí detenerlo, esto estaba yendo muy lejos. Nos separamos y nos quedamos fijamente mirando a los ojos.

"_Eso fue asombroso",_ dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"_Eso no debió suceder",_ murmuré avergonzada.

"_¿Por qué Laura? Estoy seguro que lo disfrutaste igual que yo",_ reclamó frustrado.

"_Porque yo todavía no sé aun lo que quiero hacer y esto me confunde aún más_", respondí con la misma frustración.

"_Sé que te dije que actuaría solo como tu amigo pero la espera me está matando. No puedo quedarme como si nada esperando que las cosas pasen"_, dijo casi con desesperación tomando mis manos.

"_Tú tienes que entender que terminé una relación hace poco. No estoy lista para esto"_, le expliqué.

"_Lo entiendo Laura pero tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti y no hacer nada al respecto es una tortura, no me puedes pedir que no haga nada para conquistarte",_ suplicó. Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta que estaba siendo injusta con él, ni siquiera le estaba dando una oportunidad y lo estaba obligando a reprimir sus sentimientos solo por mi beneficio ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Al parecer, sí.

"_Okey te dejaré intentarlo",_ le dije sonando lo más decidida posible. Su rostro se iluminó.

"_¿Hablas en serio?",_ preguntó incrédulo.

"_Pero no te prometo nada. Necesito mi tiempo. Así que no puedes andar besándome cada vez que estamos cerca"_, le advertí.

"_¡Sí, no importa! Tengo tantas cosas planeadas…"_, exclamó animado.

"_Espera, espera. Te dije que necesito mi tiempo, tienes que ir lento",_ lo interrumpí rápidamente riendo.

"_Oh, lo siento. Fue la emoción del momento pero lo entiendo, no te preocupes",_ me tranquilizó.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Cerré mi iPad para continuar con lo que se supone que estaba haciendo. Me encontraba en mi camerino repasando mi guion para la filmación de hoy junto con Raini. Bueno ella lo estaba repasando, yo más bien no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me ha estado sucediendo y sólo pretender que estaba leyendo. Mamá también había venido al set hoy, pero en este momento seguro debe estar conversando con Kevin, Laura o Samantha, quien sabe. También teníamos estrellas invitadas Maddie y Brooke. Un golpe en mi puerta nos interrumpió.

"_¡Adelante!",_ exclamé. Nadie entró y siguieron golpeando.

"_¡Adelante!",_ exclamó Raini esta vez. Pero nuevamente nadie entró. Con Raini nos miramos extrañadas. Me levanté y fui abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrí no había nadie.

"_¡Hey tú!",_ cantaron los chicos de "The Vamps" apuntándome con su dedo como en el videoclip, fue una de las sorpresas más graciosas que he tenido en mi vida.

"_¡Brad, Connor, James, Tristan!",_ exclamé sorprendida con alegría.

"_Hey bonita",_ saludó Brad abrazándome.

"_Que sorpresa",_ admití con una sonrisa y abracé a los demás. Raini se asomó por la puerta.

"_¿Qué sucede?",_ la oí preguntar pero cuando vio a los chicos su respuesta fue contestada.

"_Chicos esta es Raini. Y Raini te presento a Brad, Connor, James y Tristan",_ le dije apuntando a cada uno.

"_Laura, sé quiénes son",_ ella se burló.

"_Un placer conocerte",_ dijeron los chicos al unísono.

"_¿Nos habíamos visto antes?",_ preguntó Connor.

"_Seguro, nos debimos cruzar en los RDMA's de este año"_, le respondió Raini.

"_Oh, puede ser",_ dijo sonriendo.

"_¿Ya vieron a Ross?",_ les pregunté.

"_Ahora no, preferí venir aquí primero"_, respondió Brad.

"_¡Miren quienes están aquí!",_ exclamó Ross saliendo de su camerino. Seguro nuestros gritos lo alertaron.

"_Amigo que bueno verte de nuevo",_ le dijo James. Saludó a todos con un abrazo.

"_Hey chicos",_ saludó Calum saliendo de su camerino.

"_¿Qué tal pelirrojo?",_ saludó Connor.

"_Aún medio dormido. Anoche, ya sabes, llegué tarde a casa"_, le respondió Calum.

"_Anoche fue una locura",_ dijo Brad animado.

"_Totalmente",_ concordó Ross.

"_Espera ¿me perdí de algo?"_, les pregunté confundida. No entendía de qué hablaban.

"_Anoche nos encontramos en el concierto de "The 1975", y nos la pasamos muy bien",_ me respondió Tristan. Oh, ahora entendía todo. No tenía ni idea por haber estado pensando en todo este asunto de Andrew.

"_Eso es genial. Apuesto que se la pasaron muy bien",_ dije con una media sonrisa.

"_Por supuesto. Sobre todo Ross"_, bromeó Brad picaronamente guiñándole un ojo. Sentí un nudo en el estómago.

"_¿Por qué?",_ pregunté automáticamente sin pensar.

"_No es nada",_ dijo Ross despreocupadamente cruzando sus brazos.

"_Amigo como que no es nada, la chica que conociste anoche era asombrosa_", le contradijo Brad. Una vez que escuché esa frase sentí una punzada en mi pecho y estoy segura que mi sonrisa cayó porque Calum y Raini me miraron aterrorizados. Ross se quedó en silencio, no dijo ninguna palabra para continuar restándole importancia o decir que era mentira o una broma. Yo esperaba que lo hiciera pero a quién engaño. Es obvio que él tenía que seguir adelante y olvidarme. Sin importar qué, dolió de igual manera.

"_¿Quieren ir a conocer el set?",_ invitó Raini a los chicos, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio.

"_Eso suena genial",_ aceptó James.

"_Acompáñanos Laura",_ me dijo Raini arrastrándome del brazo y haciéndome reaccionar. Nos comenzamos alejar y continué escuchando la conversación a mis espaldas.

"_¿Ustedes no vienen?",_ les preguntó Connor a Ross y Calum.

"_Tenemos que repasar una escena pero nos vemos en un rato",_ le respondió Calum.

"_Sí, chicos ustedes vayan",_ le dijo Ross concordando con Calum.

"_Laura ¿estás bien?",_ me preguntó Raini con evidente preocupación.

"_Uhm, sí",_ logré responder.

"_Amiga que eso no te lo crees ni tú",_ me contradijo.

"_¿Entonces para que preguntas?_ –le cuestioné amargamente. De inmediato me arrepentí– _Lo siento tanto. No… no estoy bien"_, reconocí avergonzada. Me siento tan patética en este momento.

"_Lo que dijo Brad, ya sabes que puede haber sido sólo una amiga, no significa que haya pasado algo entre esa chica y Ross"_, me intentó animar.

"_No importa, no tengo derecho a sentirme así, la verdad es que ni siquiera debería sentirme así",_ dije desesperadamente.

"_Laura tienes todo el derecho del mundo, eres su ex. Terminaron hace como un mes",_ me recordó.

"_¿Y qué me cuentas bonita? ¿Cómo va lo de tú música?",_ preguntó Brad acercándose a nosotras e interrumpiendo mi conversación con Raini. Ella se acercó a conversar con los demás chicos, dejándonos solos a mí y Brad.

"_Bien, grabé unos covers para navidad y pronto tendré noticias sobre mi disco",_ le respondí dándole mi mejor sonrisa para ocultar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

"_Genial",_ murmuró. Llegamos al set principal. Raini continuó guiando a los demás. Yo guie a Brad.

"_¿Y tú que hacer por acá?",_ le pregunté por cortesía.

"_Entrevistas, promociones y nos presentaremos en el cumpleaños de Radio Disney al igual que R5",_ me contó.

"_Eso es muy bueno. Este es Sonic Boom, bueno antes lo era. Ahora es Austin & Ally Music Factory, está un poco cambiado pero esta esquina con instrumentos todo el mundo lo adora",_ le mostré a Brad.

"_Esto es muy cool_", dijo con admiración. Le mostré el resto de lo que era Sonic Boom, le conté algunas anécdotas de las filmaciones para distraerme pero todavía seguían dando vueltas sus palabras sobre esa chica y lo inevitable sucedió.

"_Así que el concierto ayer fue bueno",_ comencé la conversación. Tenía que saberlo todo o lo máximo posible. Algo en mi interior me decía que no quería saberlo pero otra parte y la cual estaba ganando en este momento _necesitaba_ saber.

"_Uhm sí, ya sabes "The 1975" no es música muy alegre pero rockeamos",_ me contó. ¿Cómo podría preguntarle sobre esa chica?

"_Me lo imagino. ¿Y sólo estuvieron con los chicos de R5 y Calum?"_, pregunté mientras continuábamos con nuestro tour por el set. Esperemos funcione y me dé más información.

"_Rocky estaba con su novia también"_, respondió. No funcionó, tendré que preguntar más directamente.

"_¿Conociste a Alexa? Ella es un amor… Esta es la sala de prácticas, también está un poco cambiada _–le mostré mientras le seguí conversando– _¿y esa chica que mencionaste que estaba con Ross_, _era amiga tuya?", _pregunté casualmente. _Patética_, me dijo mi voz interior. Él me miro extrañado.

"_Oh no, ella estaba en el concierto con sus amigos, creo que conocían a Riker de algún lado ¿por qué?", _cuestionó suspicazmente. Me atrapó ¡Piensa rápido Laura!

"_Uhmm solo curiosidad",_ dije en un tono despreocupado.

"_¿Te preocupas por tu co-estrella?"_, preguntó. Yo diría que eso y mucho más.

"_Por supuesto. No quiero que una fans loca lo acose_", respondí como si fuera lo más obvio. Esta conversación va cada vez peor.

"_No era una fans, de hecho no estaba muy interesada de estar con los chicos de R5 o The Vamps, disfrutó el concierto como todos. La chica era bastante interesante además de bonita, así que no te preocupes por Ross",_ afirmó y mi corazón se hundía con sus palabras. Ahora estaba arrepentida de haber comenzado esta conversación pero me lo merezco por curiosa. _¡Celosa! _me corrigió mi voz interior. ¿Algún día se irá a callar? Okey, ahora hablo conmigo misma. Esto está muy mal.

"_Pero tú eres definitivamente mucho más bonita",_ me dijo sonriendo. ¿Habrá notado algo? ¿O sólo estaba coqueteando?

"_¿Gracias?",_ le agradecí más bien como una pregunta.

"_Hey chicos aquí están",_ dijo Raini interrumpiéndonos y salvándome totalmente de esta situación. Un día de estos le haré un altar.

"_¿Qué pasa?",_ pregunté.

"_Tú mamá quiere conocer a Brad. Nos está esperando afuera", _respondió.

"_Oh, eso es genial conoceré a la señora Marano en persona_", dijo Brad alegremente caminando hacia allá. Lo seguimos.

"_Gracias",_ susurré para que solo Raini me escuchara.

"_¿Por qué?",_ preguntó extrañada.

"_Después te cuento",_ respondí todavía susurrando.

Nos dirigimos hacia las afueras en el estacionamiento. Mi mamá por fin conoció a Bradley y los chicos. Nos tomó una foto a todos juntos incluyendo a Raini. Luego de unos minutos Ross y Calum aparecieron.

"_Chicas tenemos que comenzar a grabar",_ nos dijo Calum.

"_Nosotros tenemos que irnos también"_, dijo James.

"_Un gusto haberla conocido señora Marano, ahora ya veo de donde viene la belleza de Laura",_ le dijo Brad a mi mamá haciéndome sonrojar. Le di una mirada de reojo a Ross y él ni siquiera se inmutó. No era ni parecido al Ross celoso que recordaba y que ni siquiera podía oír que estuviera cerca de Bradley ¿Dolió darme cuenta de eso? Sí, mucho.

"_Oh gracias, eres muy tierno",_ le dijo mi mamá.

"_Muy bien es hora de irnos",_ dijo Connor.

"_Adiós chicos, fue un gusto haberlos visto",_ dijo Tristan despidiéndose.

Todos nos abrazamos en forma de despedida. Brad me abrazó de los últimos.

"_Espero verte luego bonita",_ me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Y Ross siguió ahí, igual de despreocupado. Jamás pensé que diría esto pero extraño al Ross celoso, por lo menos ese Ross demostraba que le importaba.

"_También lo espero Brad, que estés bien",_ le sonreí.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, comenzamos las filmaciones y todo el día fue trabajo. Me pasé el día como un robot, actuando como se debería, sonriendo como se debería. Pero por dentro estaba hecha pedazos. Ross había conocido a alguien y no era indiferente a ese hecho. Tal vez hubiera preferido nunca saberlo.

Pero lo sabía y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Él posiblemente ya me había olvidado.

**¡OMG! Ross conoció a alguien ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos? (me sentí muy mal por Laura, soy una de esas que por preguntar lo que no debía , me enteré de lo que no quería) Próximo capítulo lo averiguaremos y lo más probable es que esté publicando el cumpleaños de Laura. Y luego de eso… Uhmmmm les daré un adelanto, Ross no podrá soportar la idea de que Andrew haya estado con Laura en Hawai y cosas ****importantes**** van a pasar ;) ahahah Ok, no adelanto más. Lo otro que quería contarles es que nos acercamos al final… yo creo que unos 5 capítulos más… Y eso sería… **

**Aclaración: Las fotos son reales, que R5 y The Vamps se encontraron en el concierto y que The Vamps fue al set de Austin & Ally también.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer y espero mínimo 10 comentarios, queda poquito para terminar y me encanta saber siempre lo que piensan :) ¡Un abrazo!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Previamente en Inseparables**_

**POV Laura**

"_Espero verte luego bonita", me dijo Brad guiñándome un ojo. Y Ross siguió ahí, igual de despreocupado. Jamás pensé que diría esto pero extraño al Ross celoso, por lo menos ese Ross demostraba que le importaba._

"_También lo espero Brad, que estés bien", le sonreí._

_Cuando los chicos se fueron, comenzamos las filmaciones y todo el día fue trabajo. Me pasé el día como un robot, actuando como se debería, sonriendo como se debería. Pero por dentro estaba hecha pedazos. Ross había conocido a alguien y no era indiferente a ese hecho. Tal vez hubiera preferido nunca saberlo._

_Pero lo sabía y no podía dejar de pensar en eso._

_Él posiblemente ya me había olvidado._

Llegué a casa junto a mamá, saludamos a papá y Vanessa. Ellos ya tenían la cena lista, así que sólo nos sentamos a comer. Todos conversaban y yo solo me dediqué a mirar mi comida y seguir pensando en cómo Ross ya no estaba celoso de Brad.

"_¿Laura?",_ preguntó Vanessa pasando sus manos frente a mi cara.

"_¿Uhm si?"_, respondí desorientada.

"_Papá te hizo una pregunta",_ me explicó.

"_Lo siento papá, no escuché estaba distraída"_, me disculpé rápidamente.

"_Ya lo notamos",_ mi hermana se burló.

"_Estábamos hablando de tu cumpleaños. Te pregunté si ibas a querer algo en especial"_, me contó mi papá.

"_No papá, ya te dije me basta que ustedes estén conmigo. Sé que no podrás ir a Hawai con nosotras pero lo celebraremos antes junto a mis primas, yo con eso soy feliz"_, le respondí sinceramente. Tendría que pasar mi cumpleaños en Hawaii, debo grabar una canción de Frozen para Disney Parade la cual se transmitirá en navidad. Irán conmigo mamá y Vanessa para sentirme más en familia ya que papá no podría ir ya que debe trabajar.

"_Respecto a eso yo tampoco podré ir a Hawaii",_ murmuró Vanessa.

"_¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Tus pasajes ya están comprados"_, le cuestioné sorprendida.

"_Surgió un compromiso, tenemos esta cena con los productores y el cast a la cual no puedo faltar",_ me respondió. Yo sólo me quede en silencio desilusionada. _Perfecta_ manera de terminar mi día. Nótese él sarcasmo.

"_Pero puedes utilizar el pasaje para alguien más. Puedes invitar a Raini o una de tus primas",_ me animó mi mamá.

"_A Raini la viene a visitar sus hermanos el fin de semana y celebraré mi cumpleaños antes con mis primas ya que ellas ya tienen planes para ese día",_ respondí decepcionada.

"_¿Y Andrew?",_ preguntó Vannessa.

"_Sí puedes invitarlo a él, no creo que él tenga algún compromiso_", la apoyó mamá.

"_Puede ser…",_ dije dubitativa. Si Ross podía seguir con su vida, yo también.

"_De ninguna manera estarás yendo con un hombre"_, advirtió mi papá severamente.

"_Damiano son solo amigos, lo conoces y además estaré yo",_ lo relajó mamá. Mi papá lo analizó un momento.

"_Está bien_ –aceptó– _pero los quiero en habitaciones separadas"_

"_No hay problema puedo arreglar eso"_, dijo mi mamá sonriendo.

"_Espera ¿y tu novio estará de acuerdo con esto_?", preguntó papá. Había olvidado que él aun no sabía de mi ruptura con Ross. Mamá y Vanessa obviamente lo notaron porque son mujeres supongo.

"_Papá… con Ross ya no somos novios desde hace como un mes",_ dije apocadamente.

"_¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca me entero de nada en esta casa!",_ reclamó enojado.

"_Lo siento, es solo que no me sentía bien como para contarlo"_, me disculpé tímidamente.

"_¿Te hizo algo malo? Porque si es así ese chico se las verá conmigo",_ dijo indignado. Yo lo interrumpí.

"_¡No papá! La verdad es que yo terminé con él. En resumen lo que pasó fue que preferí que volviéramos a ser sólo amigos",_ le expliqué. Aunque faltaba mucho que contar prefería no hablarlo en este momento, menos con mi papá.

"_¿Tú terminaste con él?",_ cuestionó incrédulo.

"_Sí…",_ reconocí apenada.

"_Pero ustedes mismos vinieron aquí a decirme que estaban enamorados",_ dijo mi papá escéptico. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, me estaba recordando ese día en que estábamos enamorados. Técnicamente aun lo estoy pero Ross ya no.

"_Papá ya tomé mi decisión y si me disculpas estoy cansada me iré a dormir. Gracias por la cena",_ le dije lo más firme que pude, no quería romperme frente a él. Me puse de pie y me fui rápidamente a mi dormitorio. Entré y cerré la puerta, me tiré a mi cama ahogando mi cara en la almohada. Me quedé así un momento tratando de volver a la calma, estaba decidida de no volver a llorar por esto. Me di ánimos y levanté mi cabeza, busque mi celular en mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Andrew. Al tercer tono respondió.

"_**¿Hola?",**_ contestó con voz alegre.

"_**¡Aloha! Alista tu maleta porque me estarás acompañando a Hawaii para mi cumpleaños",**_ le dije directamente.

"_**¡Wow eso es genial!",**_ exclamó feliz.

**Esa misma noche**

**POV Ross**

"_Calum por tercera vez, Laura no estaba celosa, ella está con Andrew"_, contradije a mi amigo que insistía en lo mismo. Nos encontrábamos en su departamento, me había invitado a jugar videojuegos y comer pizza. En este momento estábamos comiendo y aprovechó de sacar el tema delo que había sucedido esta mañana con Laura.

"_Tu realmente estás ciego si no viste su mirada de sorpresa y tristeza cuando Brad mencionó a Sophia",_ me dijo exasperado.

Sophia es la chica que conocí ayer en el concierto. Luego de que había visto a Laura y Andrew besándose tomé la decisión de seguir con mi vida. Así que fui al concierto y como si el destino hubiera estado a mi favor conocí a Sophia. Ella estaba con su grupo de amigas, una de ellas conocía a Riker así que nos presentaron e inmediatamente sentí una pequeña atracción hacia ella, teníamos un montón de cosas en común y conocerla en un concierto de The 1975 era perfecto. Además de ser linda, tiene el cabello castaño, liso y largo, ojos verdes, cuerpo atlético y con un estilo totalmente de mi gusto, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros desgastados y rotos en las rodillas, un crop top gris y una chaqueta vintage de jeans. Rockeamos juntos todo el concierto.

_**Flashback**_

"_Eso fue realmente bueno",_ me dijo ella mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida. El concierto había terminado y ya era hora de ir a casa.

"_Sí lo fue... Así que estaba pensando que podríamos salir algún día para conocernos mejor"_, le dije intentando sonar casual. Ella me sonrió.

"_¿Y por qué esperar otro día si puede ser ahora?",_ me preguntó sorprendiéndome. Esta chica es cada vez más interesante.

"_Para mi suena bien",_ le aseguré.

"_¿Qué tienes en mente?",_ cuestionó divertida.

"_¿Qué tal si nos subimos a mi auto y solo improvisamos?",_ la invité.

"_¿Y qué pasa si eres un sicópata loco y me secuestras? Podrás ser famoso pero eso no me asegura nada",_ cuestionó falsamente atemorizada.

"_Yo creo que deberías tomar el riesgo, no te arrepentirás",_ le dije con voz ronca guiñándole un ojo. Ella se puso a reír.

"_Con ese guiño de ojo quien puede resistirse",_ se burló sarcásticamente riendo.

"_No niegues que te gustó"_, me reí con ella. Se sentía bien poder conversar así con alguien.

"_Está bien rubio, les diré a mis amigas que me voy contigo, algo me dice que no eres tan arrogante como pareces", _sonrió y se dirigió hacia sus amigas que estaban conversando con los demás chicos.

"_Sophia es muy linda",_ me dijo Ryland golpeándome levemente con el codo en mis costillas.

"_Y es muy divertida",_ agregué.

"_Deberías invitarla a salir",_ me animó.

"_Llegas tarde porque ya lo hice",_ le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_¡Ese es mi hermano!",_ exclamó frotando su mano en mi cabello.

"_Ya basta",_ le dije riendo.

"_Estoy lista",_ dijo Sophia acercándose a nosotros.

"_¿Lista para qué?",_ preguntó Ryland confundido.

"_Estamos saliendo ahora"_, le respondí encogiendo los hombros.

"_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti",_ dijo secándose una lágrima falsa.

"_¿Todos ustedes son igual de hilarantes?, _preguntó burlescamente. Ryland rió.

"_Okey estoy sobrando aquí, que les vaya bien chicos. Yo le aviso a mamá",_ dijo despidiéndose y volviendo con los demás.

"_¿Le avisará a mamá?",_ preguntó incrédula.

"_Se preocupará si no llego a casa con mi hermanos",_ le respondí algo avergonzado.

"_Solo estoy bromeando rubio",_ me tranquilizó dando palmaditas en mi hombro.

"_Ha-ha-ha muy graciosa",_ me reí falsamente. Llegamos a la salida y la dirigí hacia mi auto. Abrí la puerta para ella.

"_¿Todo un caballero?",_ se volvió a burlar.

"_No vas a terminar de burlarte, estoy intentando ser caballero aquí",_ le reclamé con enojo falso. Ella sonrió.

"_Muy bien, muy bien gracias. Lo siento es un mal hábito"_, se disculpó subiéndose al auto. Di la vuelta y me subí al lado del chofer.

"_Otra cosa, no me gusta que me digan rubio_", murmuré mientras hacía partir el auto. Ella se volvió a reír.

"_Pero si es un sobrenombre tan original además te queda perfecto",_ reclamó.

"_Lamento decepcionarte pero no tiene nada de original",_ le contradije mientras manejaba sin rumbo.

"_Okey olvidémonos de los sobrenombres y dime a dónde vamos",_ dijo cambiando de tema.

"_No lo sé",_ me encogí de hombros.

"_Interesante",_ murmuró. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por un momento.

"_Así que cuéntame más sobre ti"_, le dije iniciando una conversación.

"_Tengo una idea, tú me preguntas algo y yo responderé pero luego tú debes responder la misma pregunta. Luego yo te pregunto algo y será lo mismo para mí_", me propuso.

"_Hecho",_ acepté.

"_Muy bien lanza la primera pregunta estoy preparada",_ aseguró acomodándose en el asiento.

"_Empezaremos con cosas fáciles ¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

"_19 veranos ¿y tú?", _respondió relajadamente.

"_18 me queda cerca de un mes para cumplir 19"_

"_¿Siempre has vivido en LA?"_

"_Nop, soy de Colorado",_ respondí automáticamente.

"_Siempre he vivido en LA",_ dijo luego que respondí.

"_¿Alguna obsesión?", _pregunté.

"_Dibujar, pintar…",_ respondió con calma. Me miró esperando mi respuesta.

"_La música, mi guitarra específicamente"_, respondí. Ella asintió.

"_¿Y qué pasa con la actuación?",_ preguntó luego.

"_Eso va en contra de las reglas, no puedes responder eso no eres actriz",_ le reclamé.

"_Si puedo responderlo. Soy pésima actuando, cada vez que quiero mentir se me da fatal"_, dijo decepcionada.

"_Okey. Me encanta la actuación pero estoy obsesionado con la música. Mi turno… ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?"_

"_Hija única",_ respondió rápidamente.

"_Tres hermanos y una hermana"_, le sonreí.

"_¿En serio? No lo había notado",_ dijo irónicamente.

"_Okey chica sarcasmo llegamos a nuestro destino_", dije estacionándome.

"_¿La playa? Que original rubio",_ se mofó.

"_¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí?",_ le pregunté mientras me bajaba. Ella hizo lo mismo y me siguió hacia la orilla de la playa.

"_¿Podemos estar aquí? Parece un recinto privado",_ preguntó preocupada.

"_No puedo ir a un lugar público, desventajas de ser conocido"_, le expliqué.

"_Es la 1 de la madrugada nadie está en la playa a esta hora",_ dijo escépticamente.

"_Nunca se sabe, más vale prevenir ¿tienes miedo?"_, le cuestioné desafiante.

"_Claro que no",_ aseguró saltando la pequeña cerca que había y caminando hacia la orilla sentándose en la arena. Me senté a su lado.

"_¿Continuamos?"_, propuse.

"_Por supuesto",_ afirmó. Pasamos haciéndonos preguntas, conversando y bromeando por un largo rato y cada vez había más confianza y las preguntas eran más personales.

"_Mi turno… ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?"_, preguntó expectante. Suspiré para mis adentros.

"_Nunca he tenido una novia",_ mentí. Estaba Laura que había sido mi única novia seria pero solo lo sabía mi familia y cercanos para el resto del mundo yo nunca había tenido una novia.

"_¿Nunca?"_ cuestionó incrédula.

"_Debes responder"_, le recordé.

"_Solo un novio serio",_ murmuró.

"_¿Estuviste muy enamorada?",_ pregunté sin pensar. Olvidé que luego tendría que responder lo mismo.

"_Muy_ –respondió con una media sonrisa– _¿y tú has estado enamorado?"_

"_Muy",_ respondí al igual que ella. No sé por qué le estoy diciendo esto si se supone que quiero conquistarla. Porque eso quiero ¿cierto?

"_Lo pregunté en presente",_ me aclaró.

"_Lo sé",_ respondí mientras hacía círculos con mi dedo en la arena.

"_¿Podemos terminar este juego y solo conversar?", _preguntó cuidadosamente. Asentí con mi cabeza.

"_Me invitaste a salir mientras estás enamorado de otra…",_ continuó.

"_Lo siento mucho"_, le dije mirándola a los ojos. Por lo menos debía ser capaz de mirarla mientras me disculpaba. Ella me sonrió levemente.

"_Oh no te disculpes_ –me tranquilizó– _siendo honesta yo tampoco creo que he superado del todo a mi ex"_, murmuró tímidamente.

"_¿No somos patéticos?",_ bromeé haciéndola reír.

"_Sí que lo somos_ –concordó conmigo– _¿por qué me invitaste a salir?",_ preguntó curiosa.

"_Porque eres linda, graciosa e interesante… y porque también necesito desesperadamente olvidarme de ella",_ respondí sinceramente.

Ella sonrió. _"Gracias por los cumplidos"_

"_¿Y tú por qué aceptaste?",_ le pregunté devuelta.

"_Por la misma razón",_ murmuró. De pronto vimos asomar la luz de una linterna.

"_¿Quién anda ahí?",_ gritó una voz masculina. Con Sophia nos miramos asustados.

"_¡Corre!",_ exclamé levantándome rápidamente junto a ella. Corrimos rápidamente hacia mi auto antes de que el guardia nos alcanzara. Nos subimos y eché andar mi auto alejándonos de la playa. Sentía mi corazón latir desaforadamente por el susto. Mi familia no estaría nada feliz si hubiera sido atrapado en un recinto privado donde está prohibida la entrada de extraños.

"_¡Eso estuvo tan cerca!",_ exclamó Sophia con una risa nerviosa.

"_Tu cara de asustada cuando el guardia gritó fue tan chistosa"_, dije riendo. Ella me golpeo suavemente con el codo.

"_Hubieras visto tu cara también fue muy chistosa",_ dijo riendo conmigo.

"_Gracias_", le dije sin pensar.

"_¿Por qué?",_ preguntó extrañada.

"_Por hacerme reír y olvidar por un momento",_ respondí sinceramente.

"_De nada rubio, debería agradecerte a ti también por eso"_, dijo sonriendo como lo había hecho muchas veces esta noche.

"_¿Amigos?",_ le dije estirando mi mano.

Ella me la tomó. _"Amigos",_ sonrió.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Tal vez mi intento de olvidar a Laura y salir con otra chica había fracasado pero había hecho una buena amiga. Y como me lo había propuesto ese día, me había metido en problemas o la verdad es que casi me metí en problemas pero lo que sí pasó es que había sonreído un montón.

"_Cuando Brad mencionó a Sophia delante de Laura de primero sentí pánico de que ella supiera y quise restarle importancia, luego algo dentro de mí me dijo que no debía hacerlo"_, le conté a mi amigo.

"_El hecho de que no le restaras importancia hizo aún más celosa a Laura",_ me aseguró.

"_¿Tú de verdad crees que ella sintió celos?",_ le pregunté aun incrédulo. Yo solo había notado a Laura incómoda pero no celosa. Quién no se incomodaría mientras hablan de que tu ex estuvo con otra persona.

"_Amigo estoy seguro",_ afirmó.

"_Eso significa que ella aún tiene sentimientos por mi…",_ murmuré esperanzado.

"_Ross eso es obvio… los dos todavía tienen sentimientos por el otro, estoy tan cansado de repetírtelo",_ dijo con voz aburrida.

"_Sabes lo que me sorprendió hoy, no sentir celos cuando Brad coqueteaba con ella delante de mí",_ dije orgulloso.

"_Eso fue porque tú crees que ella está con Andrew y Brad no es preocupación para ti",_ dijo con un tono obvio.

"_Puede ser…",_ murmuré por lo bajo. Sea esa o no la razón, fue gratificante no sentir celos en ese momento y poder estar indiferente, hubiera sido aún más patético sentir celos mientras ella está con otro.

"_Aunque yo no creo que Laura esté saliendo con Andrew"_, dijo pensativo.

"_Yo los vi besándose",_ le recordé fríamente.

"_Eso no significa que estén saliendo, además no viste el resto ¿Cómo sabes si luego del beso le dio una cachetada?"_, me contradijo.

"_Se veía bastante feliz besándolo"_, murmuré amargamente.

"_Yo no me voy a cansar de decirte que debes luchar por la chica que amas. Además esté o no con Andrew, ella hoy día estaba celosa y eso significa algo",_ dijo convencido.

"_No sé qué hacer",_ reconocí apenado.

"_Sólo déjate llevar cuando estés cerca de ella mañana y estoy seguro que todo fluirá por sí sólo",_ me aconsejó.

"_Lo intentaré",_ dije no muy convencido. Últimamente cada vez que seguía un consejo de Calum e intentaba reconquistar a Laura había salido más herido aún.

**Al otro día**

**POV Laura**

Hoy había llegado muy temprano por la mañana al set de "Austin & Ally", es viernes por lo que tenemos live taping, así que el día sería muy ajetreado. Estaba bastante cansada, anoche dormí muy poco, luego de hablar con Andrew y fingir que estaba bien, no me pude resistir de buscar en twitter las fotos de ese concierto de "The 1975" al que fue Ross. Había varias fotos con chicas que parecían fans, pero hubo una foto en especial que me llamó la atención, dos chicas salían besando a Ross en la mejilla al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar pensar si eran solo fans o es una de esas la chica que mencionó Brad. Supongo que me quedaría con la duda por toda la eternidad pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal, esas chicas eran muy lindas.

Ahora estaba en la sala de maquillaje esperando que Raini terminara de ser maquillada mientras yo repasaba mi guion cuando Samantha, una de nuestras escritoras, entró con su pequeño hijo.

"_Hey chicas miren quien está aquí para verlas",_ dijo sonriéndonos. Inmediatamente me acerqué a él.

"_Hey Daxi",_ le dije sonriendo, lo hubiera tomado en mis brazos pero tenía mis manos ocupadas con mi guion y mi iPad. Él comenzó a estirar la mano hacia una botella de agua que había dejado en el mostrador.

"_¿Es tuya?",_ le preguntó Samantha a Raini.

"_Es mía pero puedes dársela",_ le respondí rápidamente entregándosela. Daxi inmediatamente se la llevó a la boca.

"_Recién se reencontró con Ross y se entregó inmediatamente a sus brazos",_ nos contó.

"_Los niños siempre aman a Ross",_ afirmé.

"_¿Quién no?",_ bromeó Samantha sonriéndome y me sonrojé inmediatamente. Sí, lo amé. A quién engaño lo sigo amando pero como amigo. _Sigue diciéndote eso a ti misma_.

Esperamos a que Raini terminara de maquillarse y comenzamos con los ensayos. Hoy día tendríamos una escena muy tierna entre Austin & Ally y estaba muy concentrada en hacerlo bien a la primera, en estos instantes es una tortura actuar como una pareja pero es mi trabajo y debo ser profesional. (**Advertencia: pequeño spoiler temporada 4, si no quieres saber solo saltar a la estrofa siguiente) **Austin le daría un collar que tenía una luna y un sol a Ally como muestra de que cree en ella, él le decía que obviamente él era luna por Moon y ella era el sol por Daw-sun. Sí, muy tierno. Mátenme, por favor.

Ensayamos y todo normal. Ross actuó bien, supongo que yo también lo hice porque nos felicitaron y nos dijeron que estaríamos excelentes para el live taping de esta tarde. Entre Ross y yo se podía notar un poco de incomodes pero era mínima, yo creo que sólo perceptible entre nosotros, no sé si es porque estamos acostumbrados a estar cerca el uno del otro o porque simplemente somos buenos actores pero quien nos viera no hubiera notado jamás que tuvimos toda esa relación con altos y bajos. Supongo que eso es algo bueno.

Llegó la tarde y ahora estábamos a punto de comenzar a grabar la famosa escena pero para sorpresa mía cuando comenzamos filmar, fue Ross quien se equivocó y tuvimos que comenzar de nuevo. Cuando por fin terminamos la escena él se quedó sentado en el piano. Yo me levanté esperando la otra escena cuando lo escuché que comenzó a cantar.

_**Hey Jude… don't make it bad **__(Hey Jude… no lo arruines__**). Take a sad song and make it better **__(Toma una canción triste y mejórala).__** Remember to let her into your heart **__(No olvides dejar que llegue a tu corazón).__** Then you can start to make it better **__(Así podrás a comenzar a mejorarla)._

Era "Hey Jude" de "The Beatles". No sé por qué pero automáticamente me volví a sentar y comencé a tocar el piano a su lado, acompañándolo mientras él siguió cantando.

_**Hey Jude… Don't be afraid **__(Hey Jude… no tengas miedo).__** You were made to go out and get her **__(Fuiste hecho para ir y hacerla tuya).__** The minute you let her under your skin **__(En el momento en que la sientas que corre bajo tu piel).__** Then you begin to make it better **__(Entonces comenzarás a mejorarla)._

_**Nananana… Hey Jude. Nananana… Hey Jude. Nananana… Hey Jude… **_

De repente recordé que teníamos un público observándonos y paré de tocar el piano, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. No podía dejar de sentirme tan cómoda a su lado, y adoraba esta conexión que tenemos con la música y me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos cuando volví a reaccionar.

"_Debemos ir a filmar la próxima escena_", susurré poniéndome de pie y rompiendo nuestro contacto. Él asintió y se puso de pie, yo lo seguí y caminamos juntos en silencio hacia donde grabaríamos la próxima escena.

"_Tengo un chiste que aún no te he contado",_ me dijo Ross rompiendo el silencio.

"_¿Cuál es?",_ le pregunté sonriendo. No lo pude evitar.

"_Estaba una pizza llorando en el cementerio, llega otra pizza y le pregunta: -¿Era familiar? La pizza triste le responde: -No era mediana",_ cuando terminó de contarlo me puse a reír a carcajadas. Ross me sonrió ampliamente.

"_Sabía que sólo tú encontrarías gracioso ese chiste",_ dijo riendo levemente.

"_No era familiar ¡Era mediana!",_ exclamé riendo. No podía parar de reír, sólo Ross sabe hacerme reír de esta forma y odiaba reconocerlo.

"_Definitivamente este se va la lista de chistes de Laura… Puedo jurar que si te digo el chiste de la banana te volverás a reír… ¿Estás bien? Estas destrozada…",_ me preguntó ya que no podía parar de reír.

"_No detente, me estás haciendo reír mucho",_ le rogué.

"_Chicos es hora de comenzar_", nos interrumpió nuestro director. Respiré profundo para poder parar de reír. Miré a Ross y nos sonreímos para comenzar. Tomé la pizarra de escena en mis manos.

"_Laura debes sostenerla más arriba_", me dijo nuestro director.

"_No puedo, soy demasiado baja"_, me excusé. Odio ser tan pequeña. De pronto sentí unas manos alrededor de las mías.

"_Yo te ayudo",_ dijo Ross levantando la pizarra más arriba sin soltar mis manos. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, luego de reírnos juntos todo era más cómodo entre nosotros.

"_Gracias",_ murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego del live taping había una torta para celebrar por adelantado mi cumpleaños y el de Heath. Nos sacamos fotos todos juntos, luego con los fans. Al finalizar estaba agotada había sido un día largo.

Estaba en mi camerino ordenando mis cosas para ir a casa y no podía dejar de pensar en que con Ross nos habíamos acercado más este día ¿significaba algo? Claro que no significa nada él está con otra chica. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto sentí que alguien estaba a mi lado.

"_No te felicité ahora porque quiero guardar mi frase de felicitación para el día de tu cumpleaños_", dijo Ross a mis espaldas.

"_¡No te oí entrar, me asustaste!",_ exclamé sorprendida, justo estaba pensando en él.

"_Lo siento, como estaba la puerta abierta solo entré_", se disculpó. Yo sonreí.

"_Podrías decírmela ahora. Quisiera oír esa frase en persona",_ le sugerí.

"_¿No estarás en LA para tu cumpleaños?",_ preguntó extrañado. Cómo habíamos estado distanciados por supuesto que él no sabía de mi viaje a Hawaii.

"_Nop, estaré en Hawaii debo grabar una canción para Disney Parade que se transmitirá en navidad"_, le conté.

"_Trabajar para tu cumpleaños… eso apesta",_ murmuró.

"_Estaré cantando y es en Hawaii, no es tan terrible además mamá y Vanessa irán conmigo_", le expliqué.

"_Eso es bueno, por lo menos estarás con tu familia",_ dijo animado. Cuando dijo familia me percaté que le había mentido, Vanessa no iría conmigo, iría Andrew. Pero hace días no conversábamos así, no quería arruinar este momento diciéndole la verdad

"_¿Así que me dirás tu súper frase de cumpleaños?",_ le pregunté bromeando e ignorando la vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que tenía que contarle la verdad. … Okey, le diría después de lograr que me dijera su felicitación de cumpleaños.

"_Nop, te llamaré el día de tu cumpleaños así que deberás quedarte con la duda"_, dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_Ross… por favor",_ le rogué. Ahora no sería capaz de dejar de pensar en lo que me diría.

Se acercó lentamente y besó mi mejilla por unos segundos. Como muy cliché que suena, volvieron las _mariposas_, las extrañaba. Debo decirle la verdad.

"_Adios Laura"_, dijo suavemente y se alejó. Me quedé congelada y no le dije nada ¿Qué había pasado?

**Una semana después (28 de noviembre un día antes del cumplaños de Laura)**

**POV Ross**

En la mañana estuvimos con R5 en Good Morning America en New York. Ahora ya es de noche acabamos de terminar un concierto en "The Space at Westbury". Estar en esta ciudad donde todo comenzó con Laura me tiene tan malditamente nostálgico. He intentado sacármela de la cabeza pero ha sido imposible. El sábado pasado estuvimos presentándonos en el cumpleaños de Radio Disney, luego el domingo en el pre-show de los "American Music Awards" y durante la semana hemos estado viajando para realizar conciertos, el martes estuvimos en Wilmington, Delaware y el miércoles en Reading, Pensilvania. Así que no he visto a Laura desde el live taping del viernes pasado. Ese día lo intenté como le había dicho a Calum y para mi sorpresa con Laura tuvimos un par de momentos donde estuvimos realmente cerca, con esa conexión que creí que habíamos perdido pero estaba ahí presente. Quizás no estaba todo perdido para nosotros.

Mi iPhone comenzó a sonar y cómo si lo hubiera invocado era Calum.

"_**Hey",**_ contesté.

"_**¿Cómo va todo amigo?",**_ preguntó.

"_**Bien, ya en el hotel. Mañana ya estamos de vuelta en casa por fin"**_, le conté.

"_**Eso es genial",**_ dijo nervioso.

"_**¿Pasó algo? Suenas extraño",**_ le cuestioné.

"_**Uhhmm ¿sabes qué día es mañana cierto?",**_ preguntó. Sabía perfectamente que día era mañana.

"_**El cumpleaños de Laura ¿Qué pasa con eso**_?", respondí. Ella debe estar en Hawaii en estos momentos con su mamá y Vanessa. Mañana la llamaría y le diría aquella felicitación de cumpleaños que estaba aguardando para decirle. Tenía pensado decirle que me encantaban las mujeres mayores y como ella sería mayor que yo por un mes, le pediría que hiciera mi sueño realidad. Luego hablaría en serio y le diría que aún no la había olvidado y que me diera otra oportunidad. Ese era el plan o algo por el estilo.

"_**Hay algo que tienes que saber y prefiero contártelo yo antes que te enteres por alguien más o las redes sociales…Yo realmente lo siento mucho amigo…",**_ murmuró nervioso.

"_**Calum solo dilo de una vez",**_ le exigí ahora preocupado por sus palabras.

"_**Laura fue a Hawaii con su mamá y… Andrew",**_ dijo casi susurrando la última palabra pero escuché claramente. Sentí como la ira comenzó a correr por mis venas.

"_**¿Qué? ¡No se supone que iría con Vanessa! Ella misma me lo dijo",**_ exclamé furioso. ¿Significaba que ella me había mentido o sucedió después?

"_**No pudo ir y al final Laura terminó invitando a él para utilizar el pasaje de Vanessa",**_ me explicó. ¿Y no pudo ir con una de sus primas o una amiga?

"_**Esto tiene que ser una broma",**_ murmuré enojado. Soy tan estúpido, yo pensando en recuperar lo nuestro y ella está con él. O sea sabía que se habían besado, quizás podían estar comenzando a salir. Pero ella ahora estaba en un lugar extremadamente romántico con él, celebraría su cumpleaños con él, iría a la playa con él e incluso podría hasta dormir con él. Y eso significaba que ella estaba yendo en serio con él. Y lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era…. _NO SOY YO._

"_**Lo siento Ross, al parecer si está con él",**_ dijo tristemente.

"_**Está bien. Hablamos después tengo que irme",**_ me despedí rápidamente.

"_**Ross no hagas ninguna locura…",**_ Calum estaba hablando pero solo corté porque yo era incapaz de hablar. Ella compartiría su cumpleaños junto con él, porque ahora estaban juntos. No conmigo. Quién puede besarla, acariciarla, estar con ella, es él. Y no soy yo_. ¡No soy yo!_

Apreté con todas mis fuerzas mi celular, quería literalmente destrozarlo.

"_¿Ross que tienes?",_ me preguntó preocupado Ryland apenas entró a nuestra habitación mirando mi mano fijamente. Me di cuenta que tenía los nudillos blancos de lo apretado que tenía mi mano alrededor de mi celular.

"_¡Me aburrí de esto, no quiero saber nada más de ella!",_ exclamé exasperado.

"_¿De quién?",_ preguntó sorprendido.

"_De Laura. ¡Me harté de esto! Yo pensando todo el tiempo en ella, hasta pensé pedirle otra oportunidad, pero soy un estúpido porque ella sigue su vida como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado, está bien tengo claro que eso es lo que se debe hacer ¿pero tan pronto? Sabía que ella tenía algo con Andrew pero no imaginé que estaban en serio, ir a Hawaii juntos es mucho más de lo que puedo soportar"_, derramé con rabia a mi hermano pasándome las manos por mi pelo.

"_Ross cálmate…",_ me intentó tranquilizar.

"_¡No me quiero calmar! Siento rabia y siento maldita pena",_ grité sentándome en mi cama apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos. Ryland se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

"_Hermano realmente lo siento",_ dijo suavemente.

"_Necesito ir a tomar aire. Sé que todos se darán cuenta de lo que está sucediendo pero por favor diles que cuando vuelva no quiero hablar más de esto. Me hace mal. Y no le cuentes a mamá, sólo la preocupara",_ le rogué.

"_No hay problema, quédate tranquilo… yo les diré",_ aceptó amablemente. Me deshice de su abrazo, me puse mi chaqueta de cuero, un beanie y salí.

Caminé alrededor de una hora logrando calmarme y volver al hotel. Las calles de New York estaban frías, llenas de gente y milagrosamente nadie me reconoció, lo agradecería eternamente. Al regresar nadie mencionó el tema como se lo había pedido a Ryland, pensé que tal vez Rydel estaría en desacuerdo pero al parecer esta vez estaba dispuesta a mantenerse al margen. Quizás por primera vez yo tenía razón y todos lo sabían.

**Al otro día**

**POV Laura**

Mi cumpleaños ya está terminando y fue realmente bueno. Durante la mañana compartí con los niños que estarán cantando conmigo mañana para Disney Parade, me cantaron en coro cumpleaños feliz y fue muy dulce, con mamá y Andrew fuimos de excursión por la isla y vimos un arcoíris doble, lo que fue totalmente asombroso y hermoso. Y en la noche compartimos una linda cena junto con el equipo que nos está acompañando para las grabaciones. Ahora por fin estaba en mi habitación descansando, estaba leyendo todos los saludos que me habían enviado y cada uno me alegró demasiado. Sin embargo, aún estaba esperando el mensaje o llamada de Ross... él había dicho que me llamaría pero no había sucedido. Extrañamente sólo me saludó por twitter Stormie y bueno el resto de su familia se había mantenido en silencio "socialmente", y no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a eso. Tal vez solo lo olvidaron… pero eso es imposible porque Stormie me saludó. No sabía que pensar. Justo cuando estaba por dormirme mi celular sonó. Era Rydel.

"_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!",**_ exclamó apenas contesté.

"_**Gracias Rydel…",**_ le dije media dormida bostezando.

"_**Lo siento tanto por la hora pero calculé que deben ser las once de la noche allá, así que técnicamente aún estas de cumpleaños y no pensé que estarías durmiendo, yo pensé que estarías en una loca fiesta hawaiana",**_ se disculpó nerviosamente.

"_**Sabes que no soy muy de fiestas, además que mañana debo levantarme temprano para grabar",**_le expliqué.

"_**Lo sé… es sólo que como estás con ese chico pensé que estarían celebrando juntos… o algo por el estilo",**_ dijo nerviosamente.

"_**¿Qué chico? ¿Andrew?",**_ pregunté confundida.

"_**Sí ese… el chico que estás saliendo ahora",**_ murmuró.

"_**Nosotros no estamos saliendo",**_ le contradije automáticamente.

"_**Laura no tienes que mentirme, todos sabemos que estás allá con él. Incluso hay una foto donde sales con él. Me debatía si debía llamarte o no pero somos amigas pase lo que pase. Las cosas que sucedieron entre tú y mi hermano, son cosas de ustedes. Puedes confiar en mi",**_me dijo convencida.

"_**Espera Rydel, no te estoy mintiendo. Tal vez si haya algo entre Andrew y yo pero no estamos saliendo. Estamos como amigos aún, y esa foto que dices no significa nada sólo estamos en una cena con todos",**_ le aclaré.

"_**Está bien, te creo Laura. Es solo que todo apunta como si ustedes ya estuvieran saliendo",**_ me explicó.

"_**¿Ross también lo cree? ¿Es por eso que no me llamó?",**_ le pregunté intentando adivinar.

"_**Sí… no debería decirte esto pero además de lo que dicen, Ross te vio a ti y Andrew besándose en el estacionamiento del set"**_, me dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

"_**¿Él… él nos vio?",**_ tartamudeé. Inmediatamente me sentí culpable. Si hubiera sido al revés yo no hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo.

"_**Sí… y te doy un consejo... Deberías conversar con él directamente esto, digamos que no está muy bien…",**_ dijo cuidadosamente. Eso significaba una cosa.

"_**¿Él todavía siente algo por mí?",**_ pregunté esperanzada.

"_**Creo que eso debes preguntárselo directamente a él… sin embargo, deberías sacar tus propias conclusiones",**_ me respondió. Estaba segura que ese era casi un sí a mi respuesta. Y era el pequeño impulso que necesitaba para darme cuenta que a él todavía le importo, que quizás lo nuestro aún no está muerto.

"_**¿Tú me ayudarías para poder hablar con él lunes en persona…?",**_ le pedí tímidamente.

"_**El lunes tenemos una presentación, tendría que ser luego de eso**_", me propuso.

"_**Está bien… creo que ya es hora de hablar claramente, cara a cara"**_, dije decidida.

"_**¡Por fin! Pensé que este día nunca llegaría",**_ dijo suspirando. Sonreí.

"_**Gracias por llamarme y por todo",**_ le dije sinceramente.

"_**De nada… siempre seremos amigas, recuérdalo pase lo que pase. Te quiero",**_ me dijo cariñosamente.

"_**Yo también",**_ respondí de igual forma.

"_**Ahora te dejo para que continúes durmiendo. Estamos hablando para organizar todo y nos vemos el lunes. Buenas noches",**_ se despidió.

"_**Okey, buenas noches. Adiós",**_ me despedí.

"_**Adiós",**_ dijo finalmente y cortó. Suspiré y me puse a pensar en lo que tendría que hacer mañana. Es más que obvio que aún no olvido a Ross y al parecer él a mí tampoco. Era hora de asumir que fue un error separarnos y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Mañana conversaría con Andrew y sólo me quedaba esperar que no me odiara después de contarle mi decisión.

**Se siente como una eternidad desde la última actualización. Sólo hubo 9 comentarios en el último capítulo pero actualicé de todas maneras ya que tengo mis lectoras fieles y eso es lo importante :) Reescribí este capítulo 2 veces, tenía bloqueo de escritora o como le llamen ¡Pero estoy de vuelta! Por lo menos es un capítulo largo espero no las decepcione.**

**Aclaración de lo que es real aquí: Fueron varias cosas. Lo que sucedió en el live taping como Laura y Ross compartiendo con Daxi (hubieron fotos). Que Ross se equivocó al comienzo de la escena vi un video. Ross y Laura cantando "Hey Jude", Ross contándole un chiste y Laura no podía parar de reír y Ross ayudándola con la pizarra de escena (lo dijo una fan muy confiable que estuvo de público). Bueno ustedes deben saber que Andrew en Hawaii con Laura para su cumpleaños es real y todas vimos esa foto. También que sólo Stormie (de toda la familia Lynch) saludo vía twitter a Laura es real. **

**Sophia es totalmente invento mío ahahah ¿Qué les pareció? Y todo lo demás en este capítulo también es un gran invento mío. **

**Dapphy, Angie y Riley (que por fin tienes cuenta yayyy :D) sus comentarios siempre me hacen mucho sonreír (hahah poner de fondo "Smile"xD). Yo también he leído un montón de cosas sobre Andrew, de pronto estoy muy segura de que está saliendo con Laura porque aparecen tantas cosas de ellos (asistió al último live taping con Frankie que es otro ex compañero de curso de Laura) y bueno es solo cosa de ver el Instagram de él y como sus amigos y él ignoran e incluso se burlan de las que shippean Raura (¿se dice así? Ahaha). No creo que esté bien que ellas le escriban cosas en su Instagram ya que sólo le da más importancia peeero encuentro que él es muy burlesco también y eso me desagrada. Pero también leí por ahí que una chica le había preguntado directamente en el live taping si estaba saliendo con Laura y él había dicho que no y que estaba ahí apoyándola como amigo, además dijo que era muy tierno. No sé si esa información es real pero si fuese así me hace pensar que si él es amigo muy cercano de Laura por algo será. Ahhh y que Dove dijo que Ross y Laura están saliendo, sí lo dijo pero fue bromeando (aunque en mi país dicen que entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma ;) ahaha). En fin, uno se entera de muchas cosas y al final solo termino dándome cuenta que mi vida gira entorno a la de ellos jajajaja**

**Por otro lado Emy, OlivaresSmile, Naomi, Tenshi, Andrea, Darla y Aki (son las últimas que me aparecen que comentaron) Gracias también por leer y comentar :) **

**Y lo último, ya que lo piden (pero también lo había considerado) haré unos capítulos de ellos muy felices, falta un poco todavía para eso pero vendrán ;) **

**¿10 comentarios? Sería muy feliz. ¡Un abrazo!**


	16. Chapter 15

**POV Laura**

"**¿Podemos vernos en la playa en diez minutos? Tengo algo que decirte",** le envié como mensaje a Andrew. Había terminado de hacer mis maletas para regresar a LA y era hora de conversar con él.

"**Ok. Nos vemos en diez ;)",** respondió brevemente.

Mi fin de semana en Hawaii estaba terminando, había sido agradable estar con Andrew, con él todo se siente bien y normal. Luego de mi conversación con Rydel anoche me quedé pensando mucho en lo que sentía… mi cabeza me decía que estar con Andrew sería como tener una relación automáticamente sin problemas, él no está en una exitosa banda donde tiene que estar lejos por semanas, él no es famoso, él no es acosado por cientos de chicas, él no es celoso, él es mi mejor amigo, él está muy seguro de lo que siente y me ha demostrado que quiere estar conmigo.

Son todas cosas buenas pero mi corazón me decía otra cosa, con Ross es todo al revés pero los problemas demuestran que una relación es real y la ponen a prueba, él es famoso al igual que yo y en realidad estaba orgullosa de él y su banda y vivir de la música y estar de gira era mi sueño también, el hecho de que muchas chicas lo deseen y me elija a mí me hace sentir afortunada, sus celos nos habían traído problemas es cierto pero me había dado cuenta que me demostraban lo mucho que le importo, también ser su amiga sabía que ya no era suficiente para mí, y nos hemos complicado tanto con nuestros sentimientos pero habíamos superado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… Yo estaba dispuesta superar una y mil cosas más por él, porque lo amo.

Irme por lo fácil no había solucionado nada sino que sólo había complicado aún más las cosas. Y estaba completamente segura donde pertenezco, le haría caso a mi corazón.

Por lo tanto, mi deber ahora era decirle la verdad a Andrew, sabía que no sería fácil y estaba arriesgando mi amistad con él al decirle lo que _tenía_ que decirle pero yo no podía seguir en la línea de la amistad y algo más con él. Lo intenté pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más, siempre ha sido así y no creo que vaya a cambiar. Por mucho que lo intenté no ha podido cambiar.

Caminé hacia la playa y Andrew ya me estaba esperando ahí sentado en la arena mirando hacia el mar. Me senté a su lado.

"_Hey",_ lo saludé.

"_Hey, aquí estoy ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?",_ me preguntó con una media sonrisa. Suspiré y me armé de valor, tenía que romperle el corazón a mi mejor amigo y no era nada de fácil.

"_Tomé una decisión_", murmuré sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él me tomo mi barbilla suavemente y me obligó a mirarlo.

"_¿Qué decidiste?",_ preguntó mirándome a los ojos esperanzado. Sólo me hacía sentirme aún más mal. Suspire profundamente está vez preparándome para decir todo de una vez.

"_Andrew yo… yo estoy enamorada de Ross y…",_ él me interrumpió.

"_Laura por favor, no lo hagas… yo puedo ayudar a olvidarte de él, tienes que darme la oportunidad"_, me suplicó. Yo le sonreí tristemente, ojalá fuera así de fácil.

"_Es que lo he intentado y no puedo… yo pertenezco a su lado. Lo siento",_ le dije débilmente.

"_Porque no lo has intentado olvidar realmente, déjame demostrarte que es solo cosa de tiempo",_ me contradijo. Quizás tenía razón, quizás no lo había intentado realmente pero eso solo significaba una cosa.

"_Es que no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo… siento que cada segundo separados es un error",_ le expliqué. Noté un destello de decepción en sus ojos.

"_¿No soy lo suficiente bueno para ti cómo para siquiera intentarlo?"_, preguntó con dolor.

"_No es eso… veo un montón de cosas buenas en ti. Eres un chico genial pero con lo que siente el corazón uno no puede hacer nada y sería muy injusto para ti continuar haciéndote ilusiones con alguna relación mientras sólo pienso en volver con Ross. Tú mereces a alguien que piense solo en ti",_ le dije sinceramente. Él se quedó en silencio negando con la cabeza.

"_Yo no quiero a nadie más…",_ murmuró decepcionado.

"_Eso lo dices ahora… pero cuando llegue la chica indicada te darás cuenta que estabas equivocado, todo fluye solo cuando el sentimiento es correspondido",_ lo intenté animar.

"_Entonces debo asumir que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos_", dijo repentinamente frustrado.

"_Yo te quiero pero sólo como un amigo... Eres muy importante para mí y hubiera deseado que funcionara lo nuestro pero yo amo a Ross. Yo entenderé si no quieres saber nada más de mi porque…",_ él me volvió a interrumpir.

"_Basta. Yo mismo me metí en esto y tendré que superarlo. Por lo menos lo intenté y logré decirte todo lo que tenía guardado. Hice lo que pude y no funcionó… necesitaré un poco de tiempo para reacomodar todo lo que siento pero no dejaré de ser tu amigo, no echaré a la borda años de amistad",_ me dijo decidido.

"_¿Estás seguro?",_ le pregunté con cautela.

"_Sí… no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien, las cosas tampoco llegaron tan lejos. Pretendamos que nada de esto sucedió",_ me propuso.

"_¿Podremos hacer eso?"_, cuestioné incrédula.

"_Pues lo intentaremos. Seguiremos siendo amigos",_ afirmó con una media sonrisa. Sabía que él estaba triste porque lo conozco pero también sabía que hablaba en serio, el valoraba nuestra amistad.

"_Eres un buen amigo",_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

"_Lo sé",_ se rio tristemente.

"_De verdad lo siento",_ me disculpé nuevamente. Y aun así sentía que no era suficiente.

"_Para de disculparte, no es tu culpa que no sientas lo mismo. Por favor para",_ me exigió. Asentí con mi cabeza.

"_Está bien",_ susurré.

**Al otro día**

¿Podría estar más nerviosa? Me encontraba en casa de los Lynch, hoy R5 tenía una presentación navideña pero como nunca llovió en LA y su presentación se tuvo que suspender. Ya era de noche y la lluvia había parado hace una hora aproximadamente y Rydel me había avisado que ya venían en camino, lo que significaba que estaba a minutos de ver a Ross y poder decirle todo lo que tenía guardado. Esta vez estaba decidida a que nada me detendría a hablarle con total sinceridad. Pero había otra cosa que me tenía aún más nerviosa, Rydel me había dicho que Ross no estaba muy bien con eso de que Andrew haya viajado conmigo a Hawaii y creo que lo entiendo, twitter estaba inundado sobre rumores de mí y Andrew… quería negarlo todo y decir fuerte y claro a quien amo, pero mi manager me había advertido que una vez que comienzas hablar del tema no hay vuelta atrás, siempre estarán esperando a que lo vuelvas hacer y adiós vida privada. Suspiré y me senté en la pequeña escalera de entrada a esperar.

Unos diez minutos después llegó el auto de Rocky, se estacionó, se bajó del Alexa, Rydel, Ratliff.

"_¡Estás aquí!",_ exclamó Rydel a penas me vio y se acercó para abrazarme.

"_Te lo dije",_ le sonreí recibiendo su abrazo. Ratliff se acercó a saludarme también.

"_Es bueno verte por estos lados nuevamente",_ dijo sonriendo.

"_¿No deberías estar en la casa de tu nuevo novio?",_ preguntó Rocky seriamente. Mi respiración se cortó ante su frío tono de voz.

"_Rocky eso no es de tu incumbencia",_ lo reprendió Alexa horrorizada. Rocky sonrió.

"_¡Es una broma! Me alegra que estés por acá",_ dijo riendo. Volví a respirar.

"_Hola chicos",_ los saludé tímidamente.

"_Ross está por llegar, trae a Riker, Ryland y Savannah con él. Mamá y papá salieron a cenar, creo que la lluvia los puso algo románticos"_, me contó Rydel. Todos entramos a la casa antes de que volviera a llover.

"_Por cierto feliz cumpleaños",_ dijo Rocky abrazándome.

"_Cierto, no te habíamos saludado porque Ross estaba…",_ decía Ratliff pero fue interrumpido.

"_Chicos nos dejan a solas para conversar cosas de mujeres",_ les pidió Rydel lanzando dagas por los ojos a Ratliff.

"_Oh sí, no hay problema"_, dijo Ratliff con temor y salió rápidamente. Rocky nos quedó mirando, asintió con la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Nosotras tomamos asiento en los sillones de su sala de estar.

"_¿Cómo está él?",_ le pregunté a Rydel. No era necesario decir su nombre, ella sabía perfectamente a quien me refería.

"_Ya sabes… él es muy reservado y nos pidió estrictamente no hablar del tema, actúa como si no le afectara pero Ryland nos contó que se volvió loco cuando se enteró que estabas con Andrew en Hawaii",_ me contó preocupada.

"_Yo lo he notado bastante triste_", agregó Alexa. Iba a preguntarle por qué lo decía pero justo me interrumpió el sonido de un auto afuera. Había llegado, automáticamente sentí un nudo en el estómago.

"_Llegaron_ –afirmó Rydel y dirigió su mirada hacia mí– _todo saldrá bien",_ me intentó tranquilizar seguro al observar mi nerviosismo.

"_Sí Laur, tranquila",_ la apoyó Alexa acariciando mi hombro. Segundos después la puerta de entrada se abrió. Primero entraron Ryland y Savannah tomados de la mano, su cara de sorpresa al verme lo decía todo. Sólo saludé con mi mano. Y luego, escuché su voz.

"_Lástima que hoy llovió, quería tanto cantar…"_, Ross venía conversando con Riker.

"_Si quieres podemos ensayar algo ahora",_ le propuso Riker entrando primero. Cuando me vio su rostro fue el mismo que Ryland.

"_Hey Marano pequeña",_ saludó sorprendido. Solo lo saludé con la mano al igual que lo había hecho hace escasos segundos con su hermano.

"_¿Qué dices?",_ preguntó Ross entrado a su casa e inmediatamente nuestras miradas se encontraron. Primero vino la sorpresa y luego ¿el desprecio? Se veía como eso.

"_Hola",_ saludé por lo bajo cohibida por su mirada.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?",_ preguntó cortante. Sí, era el desprecio. Él realmente no quería verme y Rydel no lo había notado o sólo lo había suavizado en cuanto a su enojo.

"_Yo necesito hablar contigo",_ logré decirle. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros.

"_Chicos dejémoslos solos"_, sugirió Rydel. Todos asintieron y murmuraron pequeñas despedidas. Ross se quedó de pie en frente mío, implacable.

"_Yo creo que no tenemos nada que hablar",_ dijo sin emoción. Dolía mucho y una parte de mí quería huir en este momento pero yo había venido aquí con un propósito y no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Me puse de pie frente a él.

"_Ross por favor necesito que me escuche_s", le rogué. Pude notar su vacilación en sus ojos.

"_Está bien pero no acá, no quiero a mis hermanos escuchando",_ dijo dando la media vuelta.

"_¿Hacia dónde vamos?",_ le pregunté mientras lo seguía.

"_Súbete",_ exigió sin ánimos mientras desbloqueaba las puertas de su auto. Él se subió al lado del chofer y yo me di la vuelta para subir al lado del copiloto. Nos pusimos el cinturón de seguridad, prendió el motor y comenzó andar. Viajamos en un incómodo silencio mientras nos alejábamos. Luego de unos diez minutos se estacionó en una especie de mirador, el cual estaba completamente desierto. Abrió la puerta y me miro sin decirme nada y se bajó, yo hice lo mismo rápidamente siguiéndolo.

"_¿Dónde estamos?",_ pregunté tímidamente. No podía dejar de sentirme retraída en este momento. Se sentó en el capot de su auto.

"_Descubrí este lugar el día después que rompiste conmigo. La última vez que rompiste conmigo", _respondió sin mirarme. Yo me acerqué y me senté a su lado, no sabía cómo comenzar. Tal vez sería desde ese día, explicarle porque rompí con él.

"_Sabes… nunca te expliqué bien porque rompí contigo... Creo que necesitas saber por qué lo hice",_ murmuré mirando el cielo nublado.

"_¿Y ahora te das cuenta que necesitaba una explicación?",_ cuestionó amargamente.

"_Ross por favor no me hables así…",_ le pedí débilmente.

"_Es la única forma en que puedo hablarte, lo tomas o lo dejas"_, dijo duramente. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

"_¿Por qué me hablas así?",_ le pregunté casi llorando. Él se levantó y se puso en frente de mí.

"_¡Porque tengo rabia Laura, estoy harto de sufrir por ti!",_ exclamó frustrado.

"_¿Tú sufres por mí?",_ le pregunté con incredulidad. Escuchar desde su propia boca que estaba sufriendo por mí fue tan irreal. _Demasiado _irreal.

"_¿Lo dudas? Déjame decirte algo Laura, sufro por ti desde ese maldito día que me pediste que nos viéramos en el hotel y rompiste conmigo sin explicarme bien porque lo hiciste, y minutos después iba a salir en tu búsqueda para rogarte que lo solucionáramos y Andrew llegó a buscarte, esa fue la primera vez que rompiste mi corazón. Luego me enteré por Riker que viajaste a Monterey con Andrew ¿Qué coincidencia no?, y como imposible que parecía mi corazón se rompió aún más. Y aun así después de eso, te invité a ti y tus amigos al concierto para demostrarle a ese Andrew que tú me amabas a mí porque realmente lo creía así y esa noche pensé que lo había logrado estábamos tan felices pero ¿qué pasó los días siguientes? Te alejaste de mí, te distanciaste ¿y adivina cómo me sentí nuevamente? Con el corazón pisoteado otra vez. Pero aun así cómo estúpido que soy, luego de que escuchamos 'Smile', te pedí que no te alejaras de mí, días después cuando se publicó el video y nos vi, decidí pedirte que volvieras conmigo ¿y con qué me encuentro? A ti y Andrew besándose en el mismo set donde trabajamos, decidí olvidarte estaba decidido y conocí una chica genial pero lo estropeé porque no puedo sacarte de mi tonta cabeza. Así que estúpidamente luego del live taping me dije a mi mismo que tenía que intentar que volviéramos a estar juntos porque estaba seguro que mi corazón te pertenecía, así que tenía planeado pedírtelo para tu cumpleaños ¿pero con qué me encuentro? Que tú estabas con ese imbécil de Andrew en Hawaii celebrando tú cumpleaños, los dos en una maldita isla. Y lo que quedaba de mi corazón roto, se hizo añicos pero sirvió de algo. Reaccioné, y me di cuenta que no quiero más esto. Me aburrí Laura"_, derramó con rabia y tristeza. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se la limpió rápidamente con la manga de su suéter. Me quedé ahí congelada frente a él intentando procesar todas sus palabras. Él realmente nunca había querido separarse de mí, yo misma había arruinado todo por ser incapaz de decirle cómo me sentía y poder solucionarlo, porque estoy segura que él lo habría hecho. Yo le había roto su corazón sin querer y él tenía todo el derecho a no querer saber nada de mí.

"_Ross yo nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca me imaginé que te sentirías así"_, murmuré frágilmente.

"_¿No te lo imaginaste? ¡Maldita sea Laura, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti!",_ exclamó pasando la mano por su pelo en frustración.

"_¡Yo también lo estaba!",_ le grité. No sé por qué lo dije en pasado, si aún lo estoy.

"_Entonces explícame por qué rompiste conmigo"_, me exigió exasperado. Sentí que era _mi_ momento de derramar todo.

"_Porque yo me sentía sola, tú comenzaste a distanciarte de mí. En el set me tratabas como tú amiga, ya casi ni me besabas, todo era trabajo. Y en las noches o los fines de semanas cuando podíamos tener tiempo para nosotros, tú salías a conciertos en vez de quedarte conmigo. Comencé a sentir que no te importaba y que ya no me amabas. Y me dolió y me asusté tanto que preferí que volviéramos a ser amigos porque tenía miedo de perderte y que te alejarás aún más de mí cuando llegara el momento en que me dirías que ya no sentías lo mismo y romperías conmigo",_ le dije desesperadamente esperando que comprendiera.

"_¿Y te era tan difícil contármelo? Podríamos haberlo solucionado, yo nunca dejé de amarte",_ me reclamó.

"_¡No lo sé Ross! Tal vez tenía miedo de escuchar que dijeras que ya no me amabas"_, le intenté explicar.

"_Aun así eso no justifica que hayas corrido a los brazos de tu amiguito. Estoy tan cansado de leer como todos dicen que es tu novio",_ dijo irritado.

"_¡Andrew es sólo mi amigo!",_ le discutí.

"_¿Sólo tu amigo Laura? No seas cínica, yo los vi besándose ¿lo olvidas?",_ me interpeló con enojo e incredulidad.

"_Eso no significó nada. Te lo juro que solo somos amigos",_ le aseguré mirándolo a los ojos.

"_No te creo",_ resopló cortante. Y sin previo aviso volvió a llover, cerré mis ojos esperando que la lluvia limpiara todo este desastre y todo estuviera bien una vez que volviera abrirlos. Pero no fue así.

"_Súbete, iré a dejarte a tu casa",_ me dijo mientras él se subía al lado del chofer. Respiré profundamente antes de subir.

Viajamos nuevamente en un silencio incómodo. Tenía que decir algo pero no sabía que decir, nunca habíamos tenido una discusión tan fuerte con Ross y todo se sentía tan jodidamente mal. Una vez fuera de mi casa, paró el motor del auto y se quedó en silencio. Me iba a bajar sin decirle nada pero luego me arrepentí.

"_No podemos quedar así",_ murmuré débilmente.

"_Lo sé…"_, susurró sin mirarme.

"_Lo siento",_ me disculpé esperando que me mirara. Y lo hizo, su mirada su suavizó por primera vez en la noche.

"_Yo también",_ dijo con tristeza. Tomé su mano esperando que eso lo animara, odiaba verlo así de triste. Pero al parecer el hecho de que tomara su mano lo volvió aun más triste y la alejó lentamente de mi.

"_¿Qué haremos ahora…?", _le pregunte cuidadosamente. Él suspiró.

"_No lo sé Laura… yo sé que cometí un montón de errores y quisiera retroceder el tiempo cuando todo estaba bien pero no se puede, yo no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese beso tuyo y de Andrew… y esa maldita foto en Hawaii donde sale afirmándote de tu cintura. Siento que hayamos llegado a este punto donde nos gritamos y discutimos, no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Yo te respeto y seguimos siendo compañeros de trabajo así que lo único que se me ocurre es que nos olvidemos de todo esto, seamos profesionales y continuemos nuestras vidas",_ dijo con seguridad. Él ya no quiere estar conmigo. Lo arruiné todo.

"_¿Tú ya no me amas?",_ pregunté sin pensar. Necesitaba saberlo.

"_Si te respondo eso, sólo hará más difícil y complicada las cosas… Ahora debo irme, tengo un concierto de Jazz esta noche al cual me comprometí a ir",_ me respondió con pesar. Por lo menos no había dicho que no.

"_Está bien… nos vemos mañana. Que te vaya bien en tu concierto"_, me despedí.

"_Gracias… adiós_", se despidió mientras me bajaba. Le di una última mirada y cerré la puerta. Caminé hacia la entrada de mi casa, cuando me di la vuelta para verlo alejarse, él ya no estaba... se había ido.

**Fue muy triste escribir esto. Sólo decirles que las cosas mejorarán, dieron un gran paso que fue decirse todo. **

**Hubieron 12 comentarios en el último capítulo, muchas graaaaacias :D ¿Vieron a R5 en Violetta? Ross hablando español y cantando muy sexy (fue como si hubiera olvidado que estaba en una serie Disney ahahah). **

**Próximo capítulo viene el live chat de los chicos celebrando los 3 años de 'Austin & Ally' yyyy una sorpresa ;)**

**Nuevamente, gracias por leer, por comentar y sería mucho pedir ¿otros 10 comentarios? **


	17. Chapter 16

**POV Laura**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar una vez dentro de mi casa. Subí rápidamente hacia mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama abrazando mi almohada. Tiritaba y no sabía si era de pena o por el frío ya que mi ropa aún estaba empapada. Creo que era por las dos razones. Sentí unos golpes en mi puerta pero ni siquiera podía responder.

"_¿Hija que pasó?",_ me preguntó mamá evidentemente preocupada. Yo seguía llorando y ella se acercó a mí y la abracé con mucha fuerza.

"_Lo perdí mamá, lo perdí para siempre"_, lloré en sus brazos. Ella me acarició mi espalda y me dejó llorar hasta calmarme. Deshizo nuestro abrazo y buscó rápidamente algo en mi armario.

"_Cámbiese hija, yo vuelvo de inmediato"_, me dijo con cariño entregándome mi pijama. Salió por la puerta. Le hice caso y me puse mi pijama. Luego de unos pocos minutos ella llegó, se sentó a mi lado y me entregó una taza de chocolate caliente y una caja de pañuelos. Me limpié mi cara y luego bebí chocolate para abrigarme. Cuando notó que ya estaba mejor habló.

"_Porque no me cuentas que pasó… quizás pueda ayudarte_", me pidió preocupada. Inevitablemente la pena volvió.

"_Yo… yo lo arruiné todo",_ dije entre sollozos. Ella me acarició mis hombros.

"_¿Lo dices por Ross?"_ –preguntó con cautela. Yo asentí– _hijita cuéntame",_ me suplicó. Yo suspiré.

"_Es una larga historia…",_ le advertí débilmente.

"_Tenemos tiempo mi niña… te escucho"_, me sonrió afectuosamente. Le conté todo desde el principio, desde New York (obviamente omití detalles sobre perder mi virginidad y todo lo relacionado a ello) hasta lo que había sucedido esta noche. Me escuchó atentamente y me acarició cada vez que le conté las partes difíciles.

"_Y esa es nuestra historia mamá…",_ le sonreí tristemente.

"_No puedo creer que pasaste por todas esas cosas y yo no me enteré…"_, dijo con pesar.

"_Lo siento mamá, es solo que no quería preocuparte además siempre ha estado Vanessa, Raini o Rydel para escucharme",_ me disculpé.

"_Lo sé, es solo que como mamá me hubiera gustado abrazarte y estar ahí para ti cada vez que sientes penita. Prométeme que desde ahora en adelante confiarás en mi",_ me suplicó.

"_Confío en ti mamá pero si te deja más tranquila te lo prometo", _la tranquilicé. Ella me sonrió levemente.

"_Ahora quiero que me escuches a mí_ –asentí esperando que continuara– _Tú y Ross han cometido errores, ambos lo han hecho porque todo esto es nuevo para ustedes, son jóvenes, tienen toda la pasión del primer amor. Los dos están heridos, quizás él ahora lo está más… pero así como tú fuiste capaz de perdonarlo, estoy segura que él también lo hará. Tienes que darle su tiempo para que sane y para que vuelva a creer en su relación. Pero te lo doy por seguro que no será mucho tiempo porque ustedes están enamorados y eso tarde o temprano los terminará uniendo de nuevo",_ me aconsejó con ternura.

"_Mamá es que tú no lo viste, nunca lo había visto tan triste, dolido, enojado, frustrado y así podría seguir con sentimientos negativos… no sé cómo arreglar esto. Mañana tenemos que volver a trabajar y no sé cómo van a ser las cosas entre nosotros desde ahora",_ le dije con tristeza.

"_Estoy segura que lo resolverán… sólo dale tiempo. Ross es un buen chico y te quiere hija. Esta noche él ya te dijo todo lo que tenía guardado, ya sacó su dolor y eso es un gran paso para poder empezar a solucionar las cosas",_ me intentó animar.

"_No lo sé mamá… tengo tanta pena",_ reconocí con desolación bajando mi mirada. Ella levanto suavemente mi barbilla con su mano obligándome a mirarla.

"_Mi niña tu eres una persona alegre y estoy segura que eso es una de las cosas que Ross adora sobre ti. Mañana cuando lo veas intenta acercarte nuevamente a él como la Laura que él conoce y de la cual se enamoró. Ve esto como un nuevo comienzo donde tienes la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien… estoy segura que en el camino encontrarás la forma de que te perdone", _me dijo con tanta esperanza en su voz que no pude evitar contagiarme de ella.

"_Lo intentaré… Gracias mamá",_ susurré sonriéndole levemente limpiándome mis mejillas con otro pañuelo.

"_De nada mi niñita",_ ella me volvió abrazar y me sentí mucho mejor. Porque juro que no hay nada más reconfortante en este mundo que el abrazo de una mamá a su hija.

**POV Ross**

Mientras ella se alejaba caminando lentamente hacia su casa, aceleré y hui rápidamente de ahí. Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que fui capaz de decirle, por un lado estaba aliviado de haber sacado todo lo que sentía pero por otro lado sabía que gritárselo no había sido la forma correcta. Sin embargo no lo pude evitar, desde que la vi cuando entré a mi casa fue como si toda la ira y la pena se apoderaron de mí. No puedo sacarme de mi cabeza ella besándose con Andrew y ni hablar de todas las cosas que me imaginé que pudieron hacer en Hawaii. Ella dijo que eran solo amigos y cada vez que lo dijo sentí que me estaba tomando por estúpido, todo el mundo rumorea que es su novio, yo mismo los vi besándose. Y realmente me cansé de ser el estúpido, en todo este drama estúpido en el cual nos metimos debido a que ella fue incapaz de decirme lo que sentía. Sé que fue mi culpa que ella comenzara a sentirse sola y que ya no la amaba pero no me cabe en la cabeza que ella haya podido creer eso, después de todas las cosas que pasamos como pudo pensar que yo ya no la amaba. Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si ella hubiera sido sincera cuando decidió romper conmigo. Yo realmente me harté de ser el tonto, me harté de sufrir por ella mientras ella siguió su vida como si nunca le hubiera importado lo nuestro. Me harté, es cierto… pero ojalá todo eso me ayudara a dejar de amarla como la amo.

Yo todavía no entiendo que quería lograr al conversar conmigo. Fue para decirme ¿porque rompió conmigo y hacerme sentir culpable? ¿Para decirme que son solo amigos con Andrew y que no tenía derecho a estar enojado? ¿Para ver lo patético que soy y lo que provocó en mi? Todavía no puedo creer que lloré en frente de ella pero recordar todas las veces que sentí pisoteado mi corazón me hizo quebrarme y sí, ahora me sentía más patético aun.

Ahora mientras me alejaba de su casa se me venían a la cabeza muchas más preguntas que pude haberle hecho pero en el momento cuando estábamos frente a frente mi mente quedó en blanco y solo hablé desde el dolor.

Lo peor de todo es que no sé que esperar ahora, luego de decirle todo ¿podría comenzar a olvidarla? Se ve como algo imposible pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo desde ahora. Cuando me preguntó si aun la amaba, no fui capaz de decirle que sí, eso solo hubiera arruinado mi plan actual. Y no estaba dispuesto arruinarlo nuevamente. _No lo lograrás_, me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza a la cual estaba aun más decidido a ignorar.

Llegué a mi destino, estacioné mi auto y me bajé rápidamente, debido a mi encuentro con Laura me había atrasado cerca de una media hora.

"_Espero que tengas una buena explicación rubio"_, me dijo Sophia evidentemente molesta.

"_La tengo… tuve una visita que no esperaba",_ me excusé sonando más afligido de lo que quería demostrar. Ella inmediatamente lo noto porque su rostro se suavizó.

"_¿Ella?",_ preguntó intentando adivinar. Asentí.

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?",_ le cuestioné.

"_Es un poco obvio. Te ves terrible",_ me dijo mirándome con lástima.

"_Gracias",_ bufé. Inmediatamente vi el arrepentimiento en ella.

"_Lo siento Ross no quería que sonora así",_ se disculpó desesperadamente.

"_Está bien si se que doy pena",_ me reí tristemente.

"_De verdad lo siento… ¿quieres hablar de ello?",_ me preguntó con cautela.

"_No, prefiero que no. Quiero dejar de pensar en todo lo relacionado a ella"_, le respondí.

"_¿Estás seguro?",_ cuestionó mirándome a los ojos con preocupación.

"_Sí, y por favor deja de mirarme así. Me haces sentir aun más patético",_ le pedí duramente esperando que lo dejara.

"_Okey okey, ya lo tengo. ¿Tienes tu carácter rubio?",_ se burló de mi. Solté una risa.

"_Tengo muchas otras cosas más",_ le dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella se rió y el ambiente se relajó.

"_No me interesan"_, dijo riéndose.

"_Sigue diciéndote eso a ti misma_", la contradije acercándome a ella tomándola por la cintura. Ella se rió más fuerte en mi cara.

"_¿Te das cuenta que hace menos de un minuto estabas lloriqueando por tu ex?",_ me preguntó todavía riéndose.

"_Oh eso dolió",_ le dije soltándola y poniéndome una mano en mi corazón fingiendo dolor.

"_Vamos rubio que el concierto ya empezó"_, dijo alejándose de mí dirigiéndose hacia el interior del local.

"_¿Qué conversamos de los sobrenombres?",_ le grité mientras la seguía hasta alcanzarla y caminar a su lado.

"_Soy un poco olvidadiza… ¡RUBIO!",_ exclamó riendo.

"_Eres un caso perdido",_ le dije negando con mi cabeza.

"_A los amigos se le quieren como son",_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo.

"_Lo sé chica sarcasmo",_ suspiré exageradamente bromeando.

"_Apestas con los sobrenombres",_ se burló riendo. Me reí con ella y estaba agradeciendo eternamente que me comprometiera a venir a este concierto con ella. Porque si no, estoy seguro que estaría en mi cama lamentándome por Laura. De la cual no debería estar pensando en este momento… _por tu bien_ piensa en otra cosa Ross.

**Al otro día**

**POV Laura**

"_¿Notaste que día es hoy?",_ me preguntó Raini emocionada entrando a mi camerino.

"_¡Por supuesto! Tengo cientos de mensajes con el hashtag '3añosdeaustinyally' no puedo creer que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo",_ le respondí con la misma emoción.

"_Tenemos que hacer algo para celebrarlo",_ dijo animada.

"_Lo sé ¿pero que puede ser?",_ le pregunté. Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos.

"_¡Lo tengo, un live chat!",_ exclamó entusiasmada.

"_¿No crees que será un poco incómodo? Ya sabes por mi y por Ross…",_ cuestioné nerviosa. Lo había evitado desde que puse un pie en el set. Tenía mucho miedo de verlo, le había contado rápidamente esta mañana lo que había sucedido a Raini, muy rápido porque recordarlo detalladamente sólo me hacía tener aun más miedo de verlo y pena, mucha pena.

"_¿Podríamos preguntarle a Calum que piensa?",_ me propuso.

"_¿Tú crees que nos dirá algo? Ross es su amigo…",_ ella me interrumpió.

"_Tú también eres su amiga y además es fan numero uno de Raura", _dijo tomándome de mi mano y guiándome hacia el camerino de Calum. Golpeó e inmediatamente él gritó que solo entráramos.

"_Hey chicas ¿qué sucede?",_ preguntó curioso al ver como Raini me traía tirando de mi mano obligada.

"_Queremos hacer un live chat para celebrar los tres años de 'Austin & Ally' pero Laura tiene miedo de que sea incómodo porque no sabe cómo va actuar Ross, así que queremos saber tu opinión",_ le dijo directamente y yo solo me quede en silencio. Calum asintió en la comprensión.

"_Mi opinión…_ –dijo pensativo– _cómo amigo de los dos quiero mantenerme neutral en todo esto. Pero también quiero ayudarlos porque no soporto verlos separados… déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿tú quieres volver a estar con Ross?",_ preguntó expectante.

"_Sí…",_ admití tímidamente.

"_Él también… pero está dolido y no quiere sufrir más, así que está empeñado en olvidarte_ –me contó y sentí como todas mis ilusiones se desvanecían– _sin embargo todos sabemos que no va funcionar porque lo ha intentado y ha fallado. Así que mi humilde opinión es que te la juegues por él, porque estoy seguro que eso es lo que quiere aunque lo niegue. Él te ama pero debes… debes reconquistarlo",_ dijo en conclusión y mis ilusiones estaban volviendo. Él dijo que aun me amaba.

"_¿Cómo lo reconquisto?",_ le pregunté esperanzada.

"_Siendo tu misma Laura, la chica de la cual se enamoró",_ me respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"_Eres el segundo que me dice eso",_ reconocí suspirando.

"_Entonces es lo que tienes que hacer amiga",_ me animó Raini.

"_¡No se discute más! el plan 'Raura regresa' comienza oficialmente",_ exclamó Calum poniéndose de pie.

"_¿Raura regresa?",_ le pregunté riendo.

"_Ese es un buen comienzo, solo sonríe y ya verás como vuelve. Ahora yo lo iré a buscar para el live chat y mientras tanto ustedes den aviso en Twitter",_ nos ordenó y salió en busca de Ross. Volví a sonreír agradecida de que Calum decidió ayudarme, es como un genial hermano mayor.

"_Muy bien pongamos en marcha esto_", murmuró Raini sacando su iPhone de su bolsillo, yo hice lo mismo.

"**Raini_Rodrigez: Heyyyyy todo el mundo. ¿Qué están haciendo en este momento?"**

"**lauramarano: No mucho… de hecho, yo no sé tú, Raini, pero yo estoy un poco aburrida…."**

"**Raini_Rodriguez: lauramarano Yo también estoy aburrida. Quizás deberíamos tomar a los chicos y planear algo divertido. rossr5 CalumWorthy"**

Luego de twittear eso, todos captaron que estaríamos haciendo un livechat.

"_Estoy nerviosa",_ admití mientras esperábamos a los chicos.

"_Laura solo sé tú misma. Y eres una excelente actriz así que puedes ocultar ese nerviosismo",_ me aconsejó mi amiga. Ser yo misma, ser yo misma. _Puedo hacerlo_.

A los pocos minutos Calum apareció con Ross y venían junto a ellos Laura y Pixie.

Calum prendió su notebook e hizo todo para comenzar el live chat, cobardemente me senté en la esquina del sofá con Raini y Calum entremedio de mí y Ross. Él se veía tranquilo no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿qué le habrá dicho Calum para que no me mirara con desprecio? De todas maneras tenía que aprovechar este momento. 'Operación Raura regresa' comenzaba, me reí internamente por lo gracioso que sonaba.

Ross se puso de pie para comenzar la transmisión y acomodar la cámara. Se sentó en el sofá de al lado y luego en el mismo donde estábamos todo.

"_Espera Laura no se ve",_ dijo Raini. ¿Habrá sido intencional? _Deja de pensar tonteras Laura,_ me reprendí,

"_Yo lo tengo",_ dijo Ross poniéndose de pie y acomodando el notebook nuevamente.

"_Pero queremos verte a ti también",_ le dije ya que vi que corrió demasiado el notebook hacia mi lado.

"_Si voy a estar dentro",_ me respondió indiferente y comenzó a mirar su celular. Raini comenzó hablar y nos pidió que leyéramos mensajes. Ross se levantó nuevamente y comenzó a leer desde el notebook. Dijo algo sobre una banana e inmediatamente me reí, no sé porqué pero esa palabra me da mucha risa. Me puse a comer un snack de patatas fritas ya que tenía mucha hambre. Luego una chica dijo que deseaba tocar el pelo de Ross, internamente me sentí tan afortunada porque yo ya lo había hecho.

"_Yo puedo",_ dijo Calum tocando el pelo de Ross.

"_Aww tal vez algún día tu también puedas ¿Quién sabe_?", le dije animándola. ¿De dónde vino eso? La verdad es que no quiero que nadie más toque su pelo, _muy bien Laura. _Hubo un silencio y lo que vino no me lo esperé.

"_Eso fue tan…_ '_Tal vez algún día tu también puedas ¿Quién sabe_?'", se burló de mí. Todos rieron.

"_Voy a lanzarte esto",_ le dije mostrándole una patata que tenía en mi mano. Calum siguió tocándole el pelo y todos reímos. Él se burló de mi, primer avance.

Luego no sé porque terminaron hablando de Coss Wynch y el verdadero amor. Sí mejor lo interrumpí y me puse a bailar una canción de Taylor Swift, tome el brazo de Calum y Raini, y luego me atreví y tome el de Ross, el solo se me quedó mirando con una media sonrisa. Eso fue otro avance, Calum se puso de pie y bailó conmigo. A continuación apagué la música y nos volvimos a sentar. Ross se sacó su sudadera y se levantó junto con ella su camisa. Se disculpó diciendo que no era su intención y guiñé un ojo, y me di cuenta en ese momento que lo había hecho un montón de veces ¿por qué no podía parar de guiñar? Estaba sobreactuando. Después me pidieron hablar italiano y luego alguien pregunto sobre una boda Auslly, y yo miré inmediatamente a Ross, él estaba con Pixie y estoy segura que hizo como que no escuchó. Continuamos dando saludos y luego Raini leyó una pregunta que nos han hecho en cada live chat, ¿Pueden describir uno al otro en una palabra? Ross me describió como adorkable y dijo que era la palabra perfecta para mi ¿contaba eso como otro avance? Espero que sí. Luego como yo no paraba de guiñar un ojo, se burló de mí y me dijo que mis guiños estaban en un nuevo nivel, eso fue otro avance. Cuando nos tocó describirlo a él, se tapó los oídos, Raini lo obligo a escuchar y no sé porqué cuando llegó mi turno le dije que el también era adorkable, creo que es nuestra palabra, él lo negó y en desesperación volví a decir que era tiempo para bailar otra canción de Taylor Swift y esta vez Raini bailó conmigo, bailé exageradamente mientras Ross solo miraba con cara aburrida. Después de eso nos preguntaron si discutíamos y todos comenzamos a discutir en broma, fue muy gracioso. Luego con Raini seguimos buscando preguntas en su iPhone y note que iba a leer una que preguntaba por mi cumpleaños, la hice devolverse a otro mensaje y saludar a una chica pero ella no lo olvidó.

"_¿Laura como fue tu cumpleaños_?", me preguntó Raini. Después tendría una conversación seria con ella sobre esto.

"_Fue realmente bueno. Lo pasé en Hawaii, yo estaba trabajando",_ dije en un tono bromista.

"_No puedes trabajar en Hawaii",_ me reclamó Ross. Hubo un breve silencio y Calum dijo una broma y todos reímos y el ambiente se volvió a relajar.

"_También vienen otros cumpleaños pronto_ –dije mirando a Ross refiriéndome obviamente a su cumpleaños. Él hizo como que no me escuchó–_ ¡yo estaba hablando de Pixie!", _exclamé luego de que me ignoró. Pero no pasó para nada desapercibido.

Alguien después de eso preguntó por nuestro episodio favorito y Ross casualmente dijo el final de temporada y 'Real life and Reel life'. Y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él ¿Era una señal de que nombrara dos episodios donde nos besamos? Esperaba que sí.

Luego se nos unió Hannah como invitada a nuestro live chat, y de la nada Ross me comenzó a conversar, otro avance. Antes de terminar el live chat otra vez puse música para bailar y era "Shake it off" y tome los brazos de todos para bailar y el de Ross también con más confianza pero se excusó con que tenía Pixie en sus brazos. Para finalizar agradecimos a todos nuestros fans.

"_Y nos despedimos con los ojos de cachorro de Ross"_, dijo Calum acercando el notebook al rostro de Ross. Todos reímos.

"_No puedo hacerlo_", dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y cortaron la transmisión.

"_Ross todos querían ver tus ojos de cachorro"_, le reclamó Raini bromeando.

"_Mis ojos de cachorro son de uso exclusivo",_ dijo poniéndose de pie. Inevitablemente recordé las veces que exclusivamente los utilizó en mi y como los amo...

"_Los utilizas descaradamente cuando quieres algo, déjame decirte que no tienen nada de exclusivo",_ se burló de él Raini. Calum se puso a reír.

"_Eso no es verdad",_ la contradijo.

"_En mí lo utilizabas todo el tiempo y sí que funcionaban_…", pensé en voz alta. ¿Dije eso realmente? Raini y Calum se largaron a reír. Y Ross se quedó mirándome estupefacto. Estoy segura mis mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate.

"_Ya la oíste, aquí tenemos el testimonio de una víctima",_ dijo Raini señalándome con un tono dramático. Ross sonrió, realmente sonrió.

"_¿Una víctima eh?",_ preguntó mirándome. Decidí seguir el juego.

"_Una larga lista de crímenes en mi contra…",_ le respondí con falso dramatismo.

"_Creo que debes pagar por tus crímenes"_, le dijo Calum con un tono serio aguantando la risa. Yo puse una cara triste haciendo un puchero.

"_¿Y qué hay de ella? Yo he sido víctima de sus pucheros un montón de veces"_, reclamó con voz infantil acercándose a mí.

"_No des vuelta los papeles",_ le reclamé sacándole la lengua y me acerqué más a él.

"_¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años?",_ se burló y estábamos cada vez más cerca.

"_Lo dice el chico el cual su mamá todavía le escoge su ropa",_ lo interpelé. Estábamos en un tipo de discusión como las que solíamos tener antes de que comenzara todo lo nuestro. Discusiones tontas e infantiles. Y sí, internamente estaba muy feliz de discutir con él por muy loco que suena.

"_¡Mi mamá ya no me la escoge!",_ exclamó exasperado. Pero del buen exasperado, no como el de anoche.

"_¡Se nota porque pareces un rockero desaliñado!",_ me burlé de él. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

"_¡Y te encanta!"_, exclamó en mi cara. Estaba segura que me iba a besar, sino lo hacia él, lo haría yo.

"_¡Chicos!",_ nos interrumpió Raini. Los dos la miramos sorprendidos y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos audiencia. Hannah y Laura seguían en el camerino junto a nosotros.

"_Por fin mi vida tiene sentido. Ross y Laura discutiendo_", dijo Hannah riendo. Ella nos había visto un montón de veces discutiendo cuando grabamos la tercera temporada.

"_Sí, la verdad es que estaban muy tranquilos",_ dijo Laura mirándonos sospechosamente. Si supieran de nuestra discusión de anoche no dirían lo mismo. Aunque esta discusión había sido distinta.

"_Discusión digna de nuestro aniversario",_ bromeó Calum. Yo y Ross nos seguíamos mirando en silencio.

"_¡Abrazo grupal!", _exclamó Raini y todos nos abrazamos.

**POV Ross**

Deshicimos nuestro abrazo y decidí huir de ahí lo más pronto posible ¿Qué significaba lo que acabó de suceder?

"_Olvidé que tengo que hacer algo, debo ir a mi camerino ahora ya",_ me excuse torpemente y salí. Entré en mi camerino y cerré la puerta rápidamente.

Estuve a punto de besar a Laura hace un momento atrás, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que hasta olvidé que había más gente con nosotros. Pero fue para mejor, tengo un plan, tengo plan. Debo olvidarla, debo olvidarla. Me repetí a mí mismo.

Un golpe en mi puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"_¡Necesito estar solo!",_ grité a quien sea que estuviera fuera.

"_Ross ¿podemos hablar por favor?",_ me pidió una voz que reconocería donde fuera.

"_Laura déjame solo",_ grité no tan fuerte esta vez. Una parte de mi quería que se fuera pero otra más fuerte y que no quería reconocer deseaba que ella insistiera.

"_Por favor…",_ volvió a pedir. Y me quedé en silencio y ella solo entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

"_Te dije que quería estar solo",_ le repetí débilmente.

"_Y yo te dije que quería hablar contigo_", murmuro con una sonrisa ¿por qué sonríe? Amo su sonrisa… _Basta_.

"_¿Qué quieres?",_ le pregunté cada vez más débil, no podía ser duro con ella.

"_Necesito que me perdones_ –tomó mi mano– _por haber arruinado todo lo que teníamos",_ murmuró con timidez.

"_Laura las relaciones se arruinan de a dos… yo creo que quedó claro ayer que los dos sentíamos todo lo que pasó",_ le dije soltándome de su mano.

"_Pero fue mi culpa que no lo pudiéramos solucionar a tiempo… por favor perdóname",_ me rogó.

"_¿Por qué te importa tanto?",_ le pregunté sin pensar.

"_Porque yo… porque yo todavía te amo y quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad", _suspiró. ¿Escuché bien?

**Wooot wooot Laura por fin se lo dijo ;) ¿qué pasará después? **

**Lo siento taaaaanto por no poder actualizar. Les cuento, mis papás están separados y bueno yo vivo con mi mamá en la ciudad y mi papá vive en el campo. Y sí, había olvidado que tenía que visitarlo, así que ahora me encuentro en su casa hace unos 3 días, sin wifi y me tienen ocupada todo el día, además de tener un inquieto hermanito de 7 años con el cual debo jugar (no me quejo, lo amo mucho pero ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo). Este capítulo tuve que hacerlo de nuevo completamente porque lo que ya llevaba avanzado se quedó en mi casa, en mi notebook. Lo siento si encuentran algún error y me demoré más de lo que debería en lo del live chat porque no pude ver el video nuevamente ya que utilizo el internet de mi celular y la señal es muy mala aquí (literalmente me tuve que subir a un cerro para captar señal jajaja) así que sí, lo que escribí era lo que recordaba que sucedió en ese video y estoy en un cerro intentando hace una hora subir este capítulo.**

**Gracias por los 12 comentarios, me reí mucho con eso de que creen que los espío ahahah ya quisiera… ah y que los haya emocionado realmente no pensé que sería capaz de eso pero el capítulo anterior en realidad era bien intenso y fue difícil escribirlo pero estoy feliz de que les haya gustado.**

**Aclaración: Los tweets son reales y lo que sucedió en el live chat.**

**Les pido disculpas nuevamente y estaré escribiendo en mis tiempos libres, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto. ¿10 comentarios? ;) ¡Un abrazo!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Heeeeey l****amento la demora, ha sido una semana muy ocupada y aún estoy en el campo con mi papá. Decidí quedarme más días para disfrutar a mi hermanito pequeño, ya saben cuándo crezca y sea un adolescente, lo que menos querrá será pasar tiempo conmigo ahahaha Me disculpan por cualquier error, ni tiempo de editar tuve.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado para Daphne, su hermano ha estado en el hospital y bueno espero te suba el ánimo, tengo dos hermanos y los amo con locura así que entiendo lo mucho que te preocupas por él. Te escribí al terminar el capítulo también ;)**

**Los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Previamente en Inseparables**

**POV Ross**

"_Necesito que me perdones –tomó mi mano– por haber arruinado todo lo que teníamos", murmuró con timidez._

"_Laura las relaciones se arruinan de a dos… yo creo que quedó claro ayer que los dos sentíamos todo lo que pasó", le dije soltándome de su mano._

"_Pero fue mi culpa que no lo pudiéramos solucionar a tiempo… por favor perdóname", me rogó._

"_¿Por qué te importa tanto?", le pregunté sin pensar._

"_Porque yo… porque yo todavía te amo y quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad", suspiró. ¿Escuché bien?_

Me quedé en silencio, ella quería volver conmigo… ella me estaba pidiendo lo que yo había intentando pedirle tantas veces desde que rompió conmigo… Pero ¿por qué no me sentía feliz de escucharlo? ¿Por qué me sentía más bien decepcionado?

"_¿No me vas a decir nada?",_ me preguntó preocupada luego de un minuto de silencio.

"_No puedo",_ logré decir.

"_¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Tú… tú ya no me amas?",_ cuestionó triste con su voz entrecortada.

"_Laura te lo dije anoche si te respondo eso sólo haría las cosas más difíciles…",_ le respondí casi en un susurro. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No podía decirle te amo… era como si una vez que se lo volviera a decir estaba exponiendo mi corazón nuevamente a ser pisoteado y estaba cansado de eso. _Tengo un plan_, me recordé.

"_Tú ya no me amas", _aseguró poniéndose de pie para salir.

"_¡Espera! Todo esto empezó cuando creíste eso",_ le reclamé antes de que saliera. Ella se dio la vuelta hacia mí y su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza.

"_¡Lo sé, me equivoqué! Pero soy un ser humano Ross, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez y tú más que nadie debe saberlo, yo te perdoné primero que me dejarás en un hotel sola luego de que perdí mi virginidad contigo y luego que ocultaras lo de Maia… pero te perdoné porque te amaba y te sigo amando",_ exclamo con frustración. Sabía que ella tenía razón, realmente lo sabía pero no podía.

"_Lo siento Laura, yo te pedí perdón por todo eso y te lo expliqué… me sentía tan afortunado de que me hubieras perdonado y tenerte a mi lado, yo creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotros pero no era así… y ahora tengo miedo. ¿Quieres que te perdone? Bueno si eso te deja tranquila, lo haré. ¡Te perdono! pero no estoy preparado para estar contigo nuevamente, todo lo tuyo con Andrew de verdad que me dejó mal, ni siquiera sé lo que hicieron en Hawaii y la verdad es que ni quiero saberlo porque si me dices que no pasó nada… no te voy a creer porque yo sé lo que vi, te vi a ti y a él besándose muy felices en el estacionamiento de este mismo set", _le expliqué con la misma frustración.

"_¿Así que me perdonas pero no puedes volver a estar conmigo?",_ cuestionó incrédula. Yo baje mi mirada, supongo que eso era lo que había decidido, la verdad que no estaba seguro de nada.

"_Eso creo…",_ murmuré sin mirarla.

"_Mírame Ross cuando te hablo y respóndeme ¿tú aún me amas? Por favor necesito saberlo", _me pidió con desesperación.

"_¡Sí Laura, sí! ¿Contenta?",_ le grité mirándola a los ojos. Ella se acercó rápidamente a mí y me besó furiosamente. Me quedé congelado por unos segundos pero luego no lo pude evitar y la bese de vuelta con la misma furia. Era distinto a todos los tipos de besos que habíamos tenido y no podía decidir si estaba feliz o triste, satisfecho o necesitado de más… Pero pronto terminó y ella apoyó su frente con la mía, se escuchaba sólo nuestra respiración irregular.

"_Voy arreglar esto"_, dijo decidida.

"_¿Lo harás…?",_ le pregunté casi en un susurro. Quería que lo hiciera…

"_Lo haré y ya verás que volveremos a ser felices juntos",_ aseguró abrazándome. La abracé de vuelta.

"_Yo de verdad quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no sentirme así… pero ya hemos arriesgado tanto nuestra amistad para estar juntos y lo hemos estropeado un montón de veces y no sé si pueda soportar que pase nuevamente… quizás simplemente no nacimos para estar juntos por eso ha pasado lo que ha pasado entre nosotros"_, le dije mientras la abrazaba.

"_Estás hablando como yo…",_ me dijo tristemente deshaciendo nuestro abrazo.

"_Quizás tanto repetirlo me lo terminé creyendo…",_ admití débilmente.

"_¿No es gracioso que ahora yo piense lo contrario_?_ –_rió con pena_– ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?",_ me preguntó con temor… temor a mi respuesta seguro.

"_No lo sé… Realmente no lo sé… necesito pensar", _le respondí confundido. Todo había pasado tan rápido, un minuto estábamos discutiendo, al otro besándonos pero no se sintió como solía sentirse… no se sintió perfecto, ni con amor… Y eso me tenía confundido estoy seguro que es a ella a quién amo y tenía deseos de que se volviera a sentir como antes… pero a la vez no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. No sabía que pensar, ni que decirle. Necesitaba salir de ahí, me paré y tomé las llaves de mi auto.

"_¿Dónde vas?",_ cuestionó sorprendida.

"_Me voy de aquí, necesito estar solo", _le respondí rápidamente antes de salir por la puerta casi corriendo.

**POV Laura**

Él sólo huyó de nuestra conversación y me dejó sola aquí en su camerino. Operación Raura regresa había fallado, oficialmente. Por lo menos había logrado que reconociera que aún me ama y nos besamos, aunque ese beso sólo tenía desesperación y frustración en él. Y yo realmente no sé que esperaba ¿un beso tierno y dulce como los que solía darme?, en medio de una discusión era casi imposible. Raini y Calum se asomaron por la puerta.

"_¿Qué pasó? Vimos a Ross saliendo rápidamente",_ pregunto Raini preocupada.

"_Él huyó… y me dijo que no puede volver conmigo",_ respondí ahí de pie aun estupefacta.

"_¿No puede?",_ cuestionó Calum confundido.

"_Sí, le pedí que nos diéramos otra oportunidad pero dijo que no podía… que tenía miedo, que no quería arriesgar más nuestra amistad y que no me iba a creer nada de lo que le dijera con respecto a Andrew, ni siquiera lo entiendo porque reconoció que aun me amaba y nos besamos, y ahora me arrepiento porque no fue como esperaba y el sólo sé fue porque dijo que quería estar solo y otra vez siento que se arruinó todo aun más",_ exclamé decepcionada.

"_Wow",_ dijo Raini sorprendida.

"_Está en el límite",_ afirmó Calum y con Raini lo miramos extrañadas.

"_¿En el límite?",_ le cuestioné sin entender.

"_Sí, en el límite porque no se esperaba que directamente le pidieras otra oportunidad y él tiene este tonto plan de olvidarte y que no quiere sufrir más y está empecinado en eso. Así que cuando notó que estaba por ceder, simplemente huyó",_ me respondió como si fuera muy obvio. Yo no le encontraba nada de obvio porque para mí todo estaba tan confuso.

"_¿De verdad lo crees?",_ le pregunté incrédula intentando no ilusionarme con falsas esperanzas.

"_Sí, solo falta un empujoncito",_ dijo pensativo.

"_Tienes que sorprenderlo, así como él lo hizo contigo cuando no querías ni verlo luego de lo de Maia",_ me recomendó Raini.

"_Dale unos días… para que procese todo, planeamos algo y ¡Bang! Lo sorprendes",_ sugirió Calum.

Y todo estaba claro, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**Una semana después**

**POV Ross**

Luego de mi beso con Laura y bueno prácticamente huir de mi camerino conduje por horas por todo LA. Necesitaba estar solo y poder pensar… lo malo es que no llegué a ninguna conclusión clara sobre lo que quería hacer… y aun me siento en la misma posición. Amo a Laura con todo mi corazón que incluso duele la mayor parte del tiempo… ya no recuerdo lo que era amarla sin tener este sentimiento de desconfianza y temor a ser lastimado nuevamente. Me repito mil veces que tengo un plan que es olvidarla por el bien de todos… por el bien de 'Austin & Ally', por el bien de nuestra amistad, por el bien de nuestros amigos y familia, pero por sobre todas las cosas por el bien mío y de mi corazón. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intente es como si mi corazón no quisiera escuchar, cada vez que Laura me sonríe, me mira, me toca… mi corazón es voluntario para volver ahí y quebrarse mil veces por ella. Y mi mente trata de hacerle razonar que no es buena idea, el instinto de supervivencia nos dice que es mejor no volver ahí porque tarde o temprano seremos heridos otra vez.

Como sea. Seguía igual de confundido.

Durante estos días Laura ha actuado normalmente a mí alrededor, supongo que se resignó fácilmente a que ya no quería volver a estar con ella. Lo peor de todo, es que no me sorprendía… pero a fin de cuentas sabía que era lo mejor. Ojalá eso ayudara a disminuir lo que siento por ella ¿no se supone que el tiempo ayuda a olvidar o cambiar los sentimientos? Yo cada día la recuerdo igual y la sigo amando…. O el tiempo tiene algo en mi contra que no me ayuda o simplemente estoy condenado a vivir así.

No lo sé. Maldita sea. No sé qué hacer con todos estos pensamientos que cada día continúan rondando por mi cabeza.

Las grabaciones por hoy habían acabado y me dirigía a casa. Desde hace una semana no he asistido a ninguna fiesta o concierto o algo por el estilo, he preferido sólo llegar a casa y dormir e intentar dejar de pensar en Laura… y ahí estamos nuevamente. Estoy seguro que es casi una misión imposible para mí.

Me subo a mi auto, antes de echar andar el motor suena mi celular. Es Ryland.

"_**Hey ¿Qué pasa?",**_ contesto.

"_**Hey bro necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir a buscarme a casa de Savannah?"**_, me preguntó algo nervioso.

"_**¿Pasó algo malo?"**_, le pregunte automáticamente por el tono de su voz.

"_**¡No! Es solo que olvidé mi billetera en casa y no tengo como volver",**_ se excusó.

"_**Acabo de salir del trabajo ¿no puedes pedirle dinero prestado a Sav?",**_ cuestioné. Estaba cansado y realmente no estaba de ánimos para oírlo alardear de lo feliz que es con su novia.

"_**Ross por favor… nosotros discutimos",**_ murmuró todavía nervioso.

"_**Okey, voy para allá de inmediato. Nos vemos**_", corté y eché andar mi auto y dirigirme rápidamente hacia casa de Savannah. Ellos nunca discuten por lo que seguro debió pasar algo grave entre ellos.

Cuando llegué él me estaba esperando en el antejardín con sus audífonos puestos por lo que toqué la bocina para que notara mi llegada. De inmediato se puso de pie, caminó y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

"_¿Estás bien?",_ le pregunté apenas subió.

"_Uhm si, ¿podemos ir por algo de comer?",_ me pidió.

"_Claro_ –hice partir el auto nuevamente alejándonos de la casa de Savannah– _¿quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?",_ le pregunté con cautela.

"_¿Sobre qué?",_ preguntó confundido.

"_Sobre tu discusión con Sav",_ le respondí con un tono obvio.

"_Ah, no es nada"_, dijo restándole importancia. La verdad es que se veía bien, o yo era muy dramático cuando discutía con Laura o simplemente él lo toma de mejor manera.

"_Confía en mí, sé que no soy el mejor en las relaciones, la verdad es que apesto en todo eso pero te puedo escuchar",_ lo invité a desahogarse. Él intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

"_Estoy bien Ross… solo fue una discusión tonta. Mañana la llamaré y todo estará bien"_, me tranquilizó sonriendo.

"_Pero ustedes nunca discuten", _lo interpelé. No estaba entendiendo nada.

"_Estoy muriendo de hambre ¿Mc Donald?",_ me propuso cambiando de tema. Okey, el definitivamente sabía sobrellevar el ánimo luego de una discusión con su novia. Luego le pediría consejos, sí, a mi hermano menor… ¿cuán patético suena eso? No tengo límite.

Luego de comer, hablar cosas sin sentido y escuchar buena música, manejaba por fin a casa. Me la había pasado bien y sentía que debía hacer esto más a menudo con mi hermano. Cómo somos los menores siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Me sentía de buen ánimo y le estaba agradecido.

Llegamos a casa y antes de bajarnos el me habló.

"_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de bajarnos y entrar_?", me preguntó nuevamente nervioso.

"_Sí…"_, acepté algo vacilante.

"_Bueno, en realidad no es una pregunta es un consejo"_, se corrigió inquieto.

"_Dilo de una vez",_ le exigí ahora curioso.

"_Deja de pensar tanto… y sé valiente"_, dijo rápidamente y se bajó dirigiéndose a casa. Hice lo mismo y lo seguí.

"_¿De dónde demonios vino eso?",_ le cuestioné ahora más confundido que nunca.

No respondió y sólo entramos juntos a casa. No había nadie en la sala de estar, siempre suele haber alguien por lo menos.

"_¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué está pasando?",_ pregunté desorientado.

"_¡Llegamos!",_ exclamó al viento.

El sonido de una guitarra acústica comenzó a sonar desde nuestro patio trasero, Ryland caminó hacia allí y yo sólo lo seguí. ¿Estaban ensayando sin mí? Estaba casi seguro de que era eso pero cuando vi el pequeño escenario instalado en nuestro patio y a Laura junto a mis hermanos sobre él, tuve un _deja vu_ de hace unos meses, sólo que ahora las posiciones estaban cambiadas. Mentiría si dijera que mi corazón no se aceleró a 100 kilómetros por hora cuando noté lo que estaba haciendo.

_**Laura Marano – Mile a silence**_

_**If I say I'm sorry **__(Si digo que lo siento)__**  
>You still don't want me back <strong>__(Todavía no me querrás de regreso)__**  
>If I say I'm stupid <strong>__(Si digo que soy una estúpida)__**  
>Just to agree to the fact <strong>__(Estarías de acuerdo con eso)_

_**Seems to me you're in between **__(A mí me parece que no estás seguro)__**  
>Not accepting any apology <strong>__(De aceptar alguna de mis disculpas)__**  
>I know I should just move on <strong>__(Sé que debería seguir adelante)__**  
>But I need you to know that I was wrong <strong>__(Pero necesito que sepas que yo estaba equivocada)_

_**I just walked a mile in silence **__(Así que caminaré una milla en silencio)__**  
>Pass the point of falling apart <strong>__(Pasando el punto de desmoronarse)__**  
>I know, I am why you're crying <strong>__(Lo sé, soy el por qué tú estás llorando) __**  
>And I know,I broke my own heart <strong>__(Y sé que rompí mi propio corazón)__**  
>It's all my fault <strong>__(Todo es mi culpa)__**  
>I'm paying for the pain I cause <strong>__(Estoy pagando por el dolor que causé)__**  
>Don't say that I don't know <strong>__(No digas que no lo sé)__**  
>'Cause baby,I know what I lost <strong>__(Porque cariño, sé lo que perdí)_

_**If we ended this way **__(Si terminamos de este modo)__**  
>Won't forgive myself <strong>__(No me lo perdonaré)__**  
>You won't hear what I say <strong>__(Si no vas a escucharme)__**  
>Just won't go too well <strong>__(Esto no irá bien)_

_**Seems to me you're in between **__(A mí me parece que no estás seguro)__**  
>Not accepting any apology <strong>__(De aceptar alguna de mis disculpas)__**  
>I know I should just move on <strong>__(Sé que debería seguir adelante)__**  
>But I need you to know that I was wrong <strong>__(Pero necesito que sepas que yo estaba equivocada)_

_**I just walked a mile in silence **__(Así que caminaré una milla en silencio)__**  
>Pass the point of falling apart <strong>__(Pasando el punto de desmoronarse)__**  
>I know, I am why you're crying <strong>__(Lo sé, soy el por qué tú estás llorando) __**  
>And I know,I broke my own heart <strong>__(Y sé que rompí mi propio corazón)__**  
>It's all my fault <strong>__(Todo es mi culpa)__**  
>I'm paying for the pain I cause <strong>__(Estoy pagando por el dolor que causé)__**  
>Don't say that I don't know <strong>__(No digas que no lo sé)__**  
>'Cause baby,I know what I lost <strong>__(Porque cariño, sé lo que perdí)_

_**I know **__(Lo sé)__**  
>I feel it every day <strong>__(Lo siento cada día)__**  
>And I wake up in the morning <strong>__(Despierto por la mañana)__**  
>The sky is only gray <strong>__(El cielo siempre está gris)__**  
>Where I go <strong>__(A donde voy)__**  
>I think of you and me <strong>__(Pienso en ti y en mi)__**  
>All the happy memories <strong>__(En todos los recuerdos felices)__**  
>And the reason we are history <strong>__(Y en la razón porque somos historia)_

Con cuidado ella bajó del pequeño escenario y se acercó a mí. Y continuó cantando mirándome a los ojos y podía notar la emoción que la inundaba, ella realmente quería que la perdonara.

_**I just walked a mile in silence **__(Así que caminaré una milla en silencio)__**  
>Pass the point of falling apart <strong>__(Pasando el punto de desmoronarse)__**  
>I know, I am why you're crying <strong>__(Lo sé, soy el por qué tú estás llorando) __**  
>And I know,I broke my own heart <strong>__(Y sé que rompí mi propio corazón)__**  
>It's all my fault <strong>__(Todo es mi culpa)__**  
>I'm paying for the pain I cause <strong>__(Estoy pagando por el dolor que causé)__**  
>Don't say that I don't know <strong>__(No digas que no lo sé)__**  
>'Cause baby,I know what I lost <strong>__(Porque cariño, sé lo que perdí) __**I know what I lost **__(Sé lo que perdí) __**I know what I lost **__(Sé lo que perdí)_

Terminó de cantar y yo aún estaba estupefacto ¿Realmente ella me había preparado una sorpresa en conjunto con mis hermanos? Su rostro continuaba con evidente emoción.

"_Ross, sé que esto es no es muy original pero también sé que es la única forma que realmente me escuches…_ –suspiró– _Yo te amo… y realmente siento haberlo arruinado todo, haría lo que fuera para haber hecho las cosas bien y no haberte perdido…_ –ella se secó una lagrima que caía por su mejilla– _porque créeme que me duele saber que ya no quieres estar conmigo pero necesito que me perdones de verdad y que sepas que nunca quise hacerte daño… y ojalá pudiera asegurarte que nunca más lo haré pero los dos sabemos que eso es imposible porque la vida es impredecible y somos jóvenes y nos equivocamos, sin embargo se puede intentar… ¿tú me podrías perdonar?",_ me pidió tímidamente. Estaba igual de emocionado que ella, mi corazón se derritió con sus palabras y me sentí culpable por hacerla sentir culpable a ella ¿tenía eso sentido? No lo sé.

"_Lau… yo…",_ logré decir. No me salía la voz.

"_¿Me perdonas?",_ insistió suavemente con sus ojos aun emotivos casi parecían de cristal.

"_Yo… ahora no sé si tengo que perdonarte algo",_ reconocí débilmente.

"_Los dos sabemos que así es, para mí es importante que lo hagas… porque si lo haces existe alguna posibilidad para que nuestro amor se recupere ¿Ross me perdonas?",_ me rogó tomando mis manos. Ella aún tenía esperanzas para nosotros, para la nuestro… No se había dado por vencida como lo pensaba. Ella me ama y yo la amo ¿y qué importaba todo lo demás ahora? Nada. Mi corazón se ofrecía como voluntario otra vez para amarla como se lo merece y a pesar de todas esas voces en mi cabeza que me decían que era peligroso, estaba decidido a escuchar mi corazón esta vez y ser valiente como me lo había aconsejado mi hermano hace unos minutos atrás. Ahora _todo_ tenía sentido.

"_Te perdono… pero con una condición",_ le propuse.

"_¿Cuál?",_ preguntó en un susurro. Solté sus manos y puse las mías alrededor de su cuello mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"_Que tú también me perdones a mí por todo, cometí más errores que tú seguramente y aun así estas aquí. Es necesario que nos perdonemos mutuamente sí vamos a volver estar juntos… para poder tener un nuevo comienzo… Te amo Laura",_ declaré sonriéndole.

"_Yo también te amo Ross",_ me sonrió mientras caían lágrimas de felicidad por sus mejillas. Se las limpié con los pulgares de mis manos y acerqué mi rostro más al de ella y cerró sus ojos. Suspiré y la besé, sus labios sabían salado por las lágrimas pero no importaba.

Este beso se sentía como lo recordaba o incluso mejor… era suave, amoroso y cada segundo que pasaba era como si íbamos dejando todos nuestros errores en el pasado.

**¡Por fin! Laura y Ross juntos :D Baile feliz ahahahahha La canción de Laura era tan perfecta para esta historia.**

**Aprovecharé y responderé algunos comentarios ;)**

**Ili: Gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario :D Te cuento que he pensado seguir este fanfic por mucho más tiempo pero la verdad es que me sería casi imposible por las razones que tú misma me diste, tiempo, imaginación, etc. Ya tengo medio planeado como termina esta historia y no falta mucho para eso… pienso que es mejor terminarla bien, que mantenerla y que sea sin significado además de demorarme un siglo en actualizar. Lo lamento. Sin embargo, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en un tiempo… Tal vez podría animarme a convertir esto en una trilogía… quién sabe ;) Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras.**

**Carolina: Me disculpé el capítulo anterior por la demora pero me disculpo nuevamente jejej ¿podríamos decir que eres una adicta a mi historia? :o ahahahha gracias por comentar :)**

**Riley: ¡Linda! espero te haya gustado este capítulo hubieron dos besos ;) gracias por ser fiel a esta historia y comentar siempre. Hablamos en twitter :D :D :D **

**Luis Omega: OMG un chico fans de Austin & Ally, Auslly, Raura y R5 :O Puedo decir que lo he visto todo en esta vida ahahahah Hablando en serio, me parece muuuuy genial :D Gracias por leer Inevitable y por continuar leyendo la historia aquí presente ;) Me reí como media hora con tu comentario de que crees que soy la real ****Laura Marano escribiendo todo lo que sucede con Ross sin el consentimiento de él ahahahhaha ¡Very funny!**

**Aki: ¡Heeeey tanto tiempo! Es horrible estar sin internet :( ojalá vuelvas pronto por estos lados y que te haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Angie: ¡Te extrañé! Qué bueno que volviste :D Muchas cosas que responderte… La primera es que tu indirecta ya la tenía contemplada jejeje así que atenta (risa malvada). Lo segundo déjame tu twitter en un comentario y te comenzaré a seguir… con Riley y Daphne hablamos por ahí también ;) (la verdad es que sólo hablo con ellas no sé ocupar mucho twitter pero le hago el intento ahahahha). Otra cosa, gracias por tus palabras y por ser otra fiel lectora :) Lo último, en cuanto a continuar hasta que termine la serie respondí eso más arribita. ¡Un abrazoooo!**

**Daphne: ¡Hermosa! Adivinaste bien siempre tuve planeado que Ross se hiciera de rogar un poco ;) (pensamos lo mismo ahaha) Gracias por el comentario realmente me pone feliz que esta historia logre emocionar y todo eso (no me lo creo aún). Nos vemos por twitter para fangirlear y divagar mucho, me haces mucho reír :D PD: ****Leí por ahí que escribiste un one-shot y exijo leerlo ahahahaha**** ¡Abrazos!**

**Kayita: Muchaaaaaas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste esta historia :D**

**Aldana: Ahahahhahahaha morí con eso de que los chicos quieren intimidad ahahha Gracias por leer y por tus palabras :)**

**Fabi: Ya quisiera espiarlos pero estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia :( ahahahaha ¿Te leíste esta historia en un día? Eso debió tomar mucho tiempo…. Gracias por leer, espero te guste este capítulo :D**

**Okey, como siempre 10 comentarios para el próximo capítulo… queda poquito para terminar pero no tan poquito ahahha aún quedan cosas importantes por pasar ;) Un abrazo.**


End file.
